Without You
by Cant-get-enough-twilight
Summary: Sequel to 1918. Bella forgets she was in love with Edward after becoming a vampire. Will he ever find her? If so can he make her fall in love for the second time?
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N**

**So this first chapter will be...different. It won't be exactly like _1918._ It will take it about two chapters until I can actually get started with the story and where the heck Edward went. I changed a few things so they would fit better for my story, don't kill me. I hope this is alright. Let me know what you think.**

"One moment." Carlisle was off searching the cave. "I can't find him."

I couldn't see Carlisle but I heard his voice clearly. One moment later he was standing in front of me.

"He isn't here. I searched every where." He looked at me waiting for some sort of reaction. I didn't know what to feel honestly. I didn't know this person that Carlisle said I was in love with only a few days ago. How could I feel upset that someone I couldn't remember wasn't waiting for me?

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I am."

–

I was starting home from my hunting trip. Carlisle was at the hospital working, I had nothing to do so hunting became a regular thing for me. I didn't need to hunt as often as I did, I was fine for a little over a week.

I noticed when I got closer to home that the sent of our house was wrong. There was something off about it. Once I neared it I found out what the smell was, human blood.

"Bella I need you to stay outside please. I'll be there in a moment." Carlisle was hovering over something, I didn't get a good look. I waited outside until I heard the door open.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't seem rude. I know you do well around human blood, which is amazing, but I didn't want to chance it."

"What's going on?"

"I hope you do not think wrong of me. Do you remember Esme?"

"I do. She was a wonderful woman. I've missed seeing her."

Esme was a beautiful woman that Carlisle knew. Carlisle is in love with her, the only problem is, she is human. Because he loves her, he turned her away. He couldn't live with himself if her hurt her. She was always very caring and kind to me.

"They brought her to the hospital today."

"Is she alright? What happened to her?"

"She will be alright, in a few days." It took me a moment to understand.

"You...You're changing her?"

"I couldn't let her bleed like that. She jumped off a cliff. They brought her straight to the morgue, they didn't bother trying to save her, although she was still alive. I found her, brought her here...you know the rest." He looked like I would be disappointed in him, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did it for love, I would do the same. From what you told me, I did do the same." He was staring at me, waiting for me to be depressed I think. "Don't pity me. I don't even remember him. How can I be upset about losing something I didn't know I had?"

"You amaze me Bella. You are a very strong woman. I've never seen one like you."

"Thanks. Did you explain to her what you were going to do?"

"I did. I'm not sure if she will remember it though. I imagine I'll have to explain it again."

–

When Esme awoke, she instantly knew who we were. She confessed loving Carlisle from the moment she met him, he was pleased of course.

"Bella dear would you like to hunt? Carlisle will be gone for some time. He has an extra shift to put in."

I considered Carlisle and Esme my parents. For all intents and purposes, they are. I love them dearly and they constantly think of me.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, I know you and I never really talked about it. Carlisle told me of the person you lost when you were changed. Who was it?"

"I don't mind. He was the love of my life apparently."

"Apparently?"

"Yes, I didn't remember him."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have asked."

"No really. It doesn't bother me. The only thing I remember about him is his eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green. Other than that, I never collected many memories of him. Occasionally I'll remember one if it was something that related to us but, otherwise, there is nothing more."

"That must be terrible to lose the man you love."

"Like I said, I don't remember anything about him so I really feel no loss. I feel lonely on occasion but it isn't that bad really." She smiled at me, and took my hand.

"If you ever need to talk about it Bella, I will listen to you." Esme was always very motherly towards me. Apparently she jumped off the cliff because she lost her baby. It was tragic.

"Thank you Esme."

We proceeded our hunt. Upon arrival to our house, again there was that odd smell. Human blood...again.

We appeared in the door and saw a beautiful young girl lying on the couch.

"I couldn't leave her. She was lying in the street bleeding to death. I had to save her."

"Of course you did, we do not blame you." Esme spoke to Carlisle. After Esme had been in the house a few moments she finally noticed the smell of the girl's blood, she had to leave.

Carlisle stayed away with Esme and left me to clean the beautiful blond. Although I was only two years old, I had a great strength to resist blood.

I gave her a bath, changed her clothes and did all I could for her. When the she would scream I would hold her hand and try to quiet her, tell her things that would comfort her. It never really helped, nothing helps to take your mind off the pain.

"Carlisle!" He and Esme had returned since the change would be completed very soon today.

"What is it Bella?"

"It's almost done. Should we bring Esme in?" He nodded and returned with her.

The girls first reaction was to hiss at all of us, she didn't know us and was frightened. After I spoke to her she seemed to remember my voice and it calmed her slightly. Again Carlisle and Esme left for a while until the girl, whose name is Rosalie, could get settled.

"When were you changed?" Rosalie asked me. She was always full of questions for me.

"Two years ago."

"Who was it that changed you?"

"The same person that made your transformation possible, Carlisle. He also changed Esme. Once you are comfortable here they will come meet you. For now they want you to be able to relax."

"Do we drink blood?"

"We do. But not from humans. We found another way to live without having to sacrifice people. We feed on animal blood." Her nose wrinkled.

"Believe me. You won't mind when it comes time for your first hunt. Speaking of, you are probably hurting are you not?" She nodded. "Would you like to hunt with me?"

"I don't know how."

"It comes naturally. Come on."

I took Rosalie out for two days. We came home and Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. They had their introductions and before we new it, it was five months later.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie was shouting from the living room.

"Rose! What did you do?"

"No, I didn't do that. He was fighting with a bear. I couldn't let him die. Can you change him for me? I would have done it myself but I was afraid I couldn't stop. Please Carlisle."

"Are you sure Rosalie?"

"Yes! Please do it before he dies!"

Esme and I never said anything, we just stood and watched the two figure out what they should do. Rosalie felt a strong connection to this man. She said it was like none she had ever felt before and she wanted him to be with her. She couldn't force herself to turn away.

"Where did you find him?" I asked her after things were calmer and the mans transformation was starting.

"I was hunting. I smelled the bear blood mixed with human blood. I thought it was odd so I checked it out. He was getting mauled by the bear, I couldn't just let him die there Bella."

"I wouldn't expect you to Rose."

After Emmett's transformation was complete he was an unusually happy person. He wasn't frightened when he woke. He just asked what was for dinner.

Rosalie and Emmett were made for each other. You could see it in everything they did, their world revolved around the other.

After three years we decided that we would all move. We didn't want to stay in Alaska any longer. We needed to live somewhere that we could stay out during the day and not let the humans get suspicious with our sparkly skin. We decided, Forks Washington. We found our house and decided to move as soon as possible.

Carlisle got a job and Esme was going to enroll us into the high school when registration started.

"Home sweet home!" Esme yelled as we walked in the doors to our new home. We all thought it best, since Emmett, Rose and I would be starting school, to buy all the necessary things a house has.

"Everyone in the dining room please." After we all got situated around the seats Carlisle immediately began speaking. "Someone is about to be here. I've never smelled their scent before but I don't think they would be a threat seeing as how they are reaching us at our home instead of when we hunt. I will answer the door, you all wait behind me." After he said that we heard the rushing of feet coming up the long drive. Within a few seconds there was a knock on the door.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" A tiny little spiky haired vampire walked in the door and hugged everyone of us. "This is Jasper." He shook all of our hands. "When can we move in?"

We all stood there a moment trying to figure this girl out.

"You need a place to stay dear?" Esme asked Alice.

"Well, yes and no. I can see the future. I had a vision of all of you with Jasper and I. As soon as Jasper met me we started our search for you."

It took no more than Alice introducing herself to get us to love her. She immediately brought light into our home.

**A/N**

**So I'm not 100% pleased with this first chapter, but it is a heck of a lot better than the other ones I tried. It took me four shots to get it to this point and I'm still not completely thrilled with it, but I owed all of you this for being so amazing!!! I hope you liked it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I need to know what you think, don't be too mean though :)**


	2. Always

**A/N**

**Here is the next chapter! I think after this it will get a lot better. It is very difficult for me to write this part, I'm not sure why. It is just hard to come up with ideas and such. Speaking of which, if there is anything you would like to see or something you want in the story, except Edward, let me know! There is a GREAT chance I will put it in here. I need your help!!!**

Registration for school would be coming up in about three months. We officially had our family intact now. Alice and Jasper made it more whole than it was before. We found out Alice didn't even remember being human, she didn't know who changed her and she didn't feel any pain during the change. Jasper was turned during the civil war era. Maria, I think was her name, changed him. He told us about his ability of controlling emotions, we all found that very intriguing. It turns out he can't control his own, Jasper was also the only one who had a hard time dealing with humans. We took the next three months trying to prepare him.

"Shopping!" Alice screamed out to all of us. "We will be around humans, the rest of us can help Jasper if needed, and we get new clothes, shoes and anything else we will need for school. It's perfect!" She was beaming at all of us.

"Actually Alice, I already had a plan for us today." Carlisle spoke to her as she frowned. "It is similar, and I think you might like it just as much."

We all waited for what he was about to say.

"Well, you all need a form of transportation. You have to have a way to get to school and back, and for any other things you might need. You can't just run to school." Alice's high pitched scream echoed through the house.

"We're all getting cars?!" Carlisle laughed and nodded.

"We have the extra money and you all need a way to get around. Shall we begin?" We all jumped up, excited for the trip.

We arrived at a lot and started our search. We remained close to Jasper just to keep an eye on him in case he needed help.

Alice picked a yellow porsche, Emmett picked a huge red Jeep, Rosalie found a red BMW M3. Carlisle even got a car that he and Esme could share, a black Mercedes S55 AMG. The only ones that hadn't picked a car was Jasper and I. Jasper didn't feel the need since Alice had one, they would share. He wasn't going to spend any extra money. I however was indecisive and didn't know what to get.

After a short while I found a car that I loved. A black sapphire pearl, Lexus Cope! It was beautiful and I loved the color. Everyone agreed on the car and Carlisle made the final purchase. We all drove home in our new cars. We raced to see whose car was fastest and whose looked the best.

–

"I called the school today. You all are enrolled. Carlisle and I talked about last names for you all and decided that Emmett, Alice and Bella would be the Brandons. You three could pass as siblings better than Rose and Jasper. That being said, Rosalie and Jasper are the twins, your last name is Hale. You were all adopted by Carlisle and I because we couldn't have children. Any questions?"

"Which grades are we starting in?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Alice and Bella, since you look the youngest, will be Sophomores. The rest of you will be Juniors. Also, Alice and Bella will have every class together, as well as you three will have every class together." She stated to Rose, Emmett and Jasper. We all nodded and when about our business.

I went to my room to read, before I could get very far there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Want to go shopping? We need new clothes for school." Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"Uh, why not. Only if I can drive though."

"Deal." Alice would do anything for a shopping trip.

"Who else is going?"

"Just us. Rose wanted to spend time with Emmett, they are fixing up his Jeep, Jasper Carlisle and Esme went hunting. We will be in charge of bringing things back for everyone else." I could tell she was about to explode with joy that she could buy as much as she wanted and not have to worry about price.

"So where are we going to go?"

"Do we have to stay in the state?"

"Alice" I grunted. She probably wanted to go to New York or something ridiculous like that.

"Please Bella. Where I'm thinking, it would only take about...eight hours or so to get there, depending on how fast you drive and when we leave. We still have another month until school, were fine on time. Pleeeeeease Bella."

"Where are you thinking?" There was a huge smile on her face.

"Las Vegas!" My mouth dropped

"Alice that is almost an entire day worth of driving!"

"If you drive the speed limit." She did have a point. I wouldn't be going the speed limit, I would be driving as fast as the car could go, no matter where we went.

"Fine, but lets wait until tonight so we don't have to dodge as much traffic." She made an Eek noise.

"Bella! You just wait, we will have soooooo much fun!" She skipped off to tell Jasper where we were going. I couldn't deny, I was really excited about our trip as well.

"Carlisle?" I knocked on his office door.

"Come in Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Alice and I were going to go shopping. I wanted to make sure it was alright."

"Las Vegas?" He chuckled. Of course he over heard. How could you not with Alice's screams.

"Yes."

"That's alright. Just be sure to come home soon. You have to prepare for school." I nodded and walked out.

–

Alice and I left at eleven o'clock that night, that way we could get there no later than nine, we were hoping.

"Oh Bella, I am so excited about this trip! We will have a lot of fun and we will go to every store on the strip!" As weird as it sounds, I couldn't wait.

We arrived at eight o'clock the next morning, I drove like a bat out of hell...no pun intended.

"I don't even know where to begin. There are so many stores."

"Lets start at Fashion Show Mall. We will work our way down from there." Alice new exactly where to start and where to end.

We arrived, shopped there for five hours and then headed to Grand Canal Shoppes. We hit so many stores that it took us literally all day to Haan, Louis Vuitton, Ann Taylor, Dooney and Burke, and Valentino were only some of our stops.

We had over 100 bags when we were done for the day. We had such an excellent trip and decided it was time to head home. We left after seven that night and arrived home at three the next morning. We gave everyone what we bought them and then headed to our rooms to put away our own things.

–

"School starts next week! Are you excited?" Esme asked all of us. We weren't extremely ecstatic by any means but we weren't down in the dumps either.

"I am!" Alice said bouncing on her seat. Of course she would be.

–

"Bella? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Jasper was standing in my door way.

"Sure. Everything alright?"

"With me it is. I just need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can we take a walk?"

"Sure." We headed out and got a good way away from the house.

"I didn't want the others to hear what we were going to talk about. I wasn't sure if anyone knew." He explained. "As you know, I can control the emotions of the people around me. But did you know I can feel what you are feeling?" I shook my head. "Well I've been paying very close attention to you lately, your emotions are always very odd to me. I was wondering if you could explain them for me. I can feel them, but I don't know the reason behind them."

"Well, which emotions exactly?"

"You are a constant roller coaster for me. You feel either extremely happy or you're extremely down. I didn't know what was making you feel this way."

"Oh. It's difficult to explain, I've never really put it into deep detail for anyone, but Esme and Carlisle know." I hesitated. This subject was hard for me now. I wasn't sure why.

"You see, when I was changed, I didn't remember much of anything about being human. The only memory I had for a while was of a male with emerald green eyes. I didn't know who he was though. I couldn't place his face. Carlisle explained to me that before my transformation, I was in love with someone. His name, Carlisle said, was Edward. He told me that I asked him to change Edward and I. I wanted him to change Edward because he was dying. I asked him to change me because I couldn't live without him. Like I said, I didn't remember any of this when I woke up. Carlisle took me to a cave where Edward was waiting for me to join him again. He wasn't there."

Jasper took in my emotions for a moment.

"But you don't remember him. Why are you hurt?"

"There are days that we do things that could somehow relate to Edward and I. When we do something that does relate to us, I have brief memories of him. I don't have many but, it was obvious I was in love with him."

"And?" Jasper was still feeling my emotions so he sent a wave of understanding to try and help me through.

"It kills me that I don't remember him. If I was so in love, why don't I know who he is? Why wasn't he there when we were supposed to meet?" I've never explained this part to anyone before. It was rather difficult for me.

"I'm not sure why he wasn't there Bella but, you do have a family here that would do absolutely anything for you. I'm sure you know that."

"I do. That's why I'm on the roller coaster. I get upset, think of my loving family, I get happy. I stay that way until I see everyone in the house, everyone is paired off, except me. That's when I start going down again."

Jasper didn't try to keep me talking, he just put his arm around my shoulder, I placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"I cannot tell you I understand completely Bella, but I do know what it was like before I was in love. I was a mess. Alice saved me. I know that it gets hard for you but you have to know that this family will always be here for you. You don't have to go through these emotions alone. Especially not when I can tell you feel them and can help you with them."

I've never been too close to Jasper, but after this moment, I couldn't help the love I felt for my brother.

"I love you too Bella." He smiled down at me. "I'm sure you have heard this before but, I will always be here to help you get through this. I won't let you down. I know Alice wouldn't either, she loves you just as much as you love her."

"Thank you Jasper. You may not have many things you need help with but, if you do, I'll do the same for you. Always."

After this moment with Jasper, I knew we would be closer than ever before. I truly meant what I said to him and I know he could tell. I was glad I had someone I could go to and that I could help him when he needed it.

**A/N**

**So here was this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I have future plans for Jasper and Bella so I needed them to connect before things happened. No he isn't leaving Alice and no Bella isn't going to fall in love with Jasper :)**

**I already gave Bella her bonding with, Carlisle, Esme, and a little with Rose and Alice. It was Jaspers turn and it will soon be Emmett's for all you Emmett lovers. **

**I know the time line is funny, just go along with it :) it isn't 2009 in this story but it is a more modern time. In the 2000 era anyway. Just don't pay attention to any of the years or dates.**

**Hope you liked it! It took me a little over two hours to write. Sorry for the typos, they are really hard for me to catch.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Loving Family

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I didn't get to update sooner, but here is the chapter. More often than not, I will update late at night, late my time anyway. It is almost elven right now, if you are from a different time zone, around this time right now is when the update will occur :) I hope you guys enjoy this!**

After getting back inside with the rest of the family I had a constant wave of love following me where ever I went. I would owe Jasper for this, I wasn't sure how to pay him back, but I would.

I decided a little time alone wouldn't hurt. I got one of my many books and sat on my couch to read. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards my door quickly. I looked up and Emmett was in my room.

"Emmett?"

"We're going camping!" His booming voice echoed through my room. "Get to packing Bella, we need to hit that open road!" With that he took off to his and Rose's room. I got to my dresser and packed a few things.

"Bella?" I turned and Alice was sitting on my couch where I was a moment ago.

"Hey Alice." She seemed slightly timid, that was odd. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...I had a vision of Jasper talking to you today. You were upset but I didn't know why. I asked him about it when you two got back and he wouldn't tell me. He said it was something between the two of you." She wouldn't look at me. "You know you can talk to me Bella."

"I know I can. It isn't something I was trying to hide from you. We just talked about the emotions I've been having, why I've been so odd lately."

"You don't have to talk about it Bella. It's alright." I walked to her and sat in front of her. I told her all the things I told Jasper from my transformation all the way to_ him_ not being there when I returned.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never knew." She wrapped her little arms around my shoulders.

"It's alright. It's just confusing for me."

"I love you Bella, everyone in this family does."

"I know. I love you Alice. Thank you." She kissed my cheek and walked out. Emmett returned.

"No time to waste Bella, let's go let's go let's go!" He was waiting by the door waving his arms like a person trying to lead a plane to the landing strip.

I grabbed my bag and started to the door. Emmett picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"I've got her!" Everyone was already downstairs waiting, apparently to give Alice time to talk to me.

"You kids enjoy your time, be safe. Emmett don't play with the fire, don't play with your food, don't pick on the girls and Jasper, no playing with any humans you might find..." Esme kept naming a list for Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle were staying behind. Esme needed to place some last minute calls to the school and Carlisle had to work.

We put our bags in the back of Emmett's Jeep. Alice, Jasper and I sat in the back while Rose rode up front with Emmett.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall." Emmett started this song the moment we took off. We could see Rose shaking her head.

"78 bottles of beer on the wall 78 bottles of beer..." Emmett was cut off.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Rosalie yelled at him. He pouted for a moment and decided on another song.

"On the road again, on the road again, I can't..." He was cut off again.

"No!"

"But I can't think of any more songs Rose."

"Good. Just be quiet then."

The three of us cracked up in the back. Emmett and Rosalie were always fun to watch, especially while traveling.

–

After arriving at our campsite we pitched the tent and Jasper started the fire, seeing as how Emmett wasn't allowed.

We all sat around it for a while talking about whatever came to our heads at the moment.

"I'm really not looking forward to school." Jasper admitted.

"It's alright Jasper, we will all be there to help you." Alice said. He rolled his eyes. I could tell he didn't want to be watched over like a child. I tried my best to put off a happy attitude and I could tell Jasper was feeling it, he turned and winked at me. I smiled back.

"Rose and I are going to go hunt, we can take turns." Emmett and Rose were off leaving Jasper, Alice, and I to watch our things.

We sat there for a moment, not sure of what to say, then Alice started speaking.

"I can't wait to be friends with humans." She was beaming. Of course Alice would want to be friends with humans, the rest of us weren't too excited about having to be around them.

"Is that safe?" I asked her, honestly curious of what she thought.

"Well it may not be the safest thing, but I wouldn't hurt them. They just fascinate me." Alice had told us before that she couldn't remember being a human. That is why the interest her.

"When is it we start again?" I never pay attention to the details.

"This Monday." Alice was bouncing on the ground with excitement. Today was Thursday, were only camping tonight, just enough time to hunt before school. "We should really take another shopping trip Bella! This time everyone can go. It would give Jasper a little more time around humans before school too!" Again Jasper rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

"We could go Saturday?" I suggested

"Alright, this time I drive. We will need to stay closer than we did last time. How about Seattle?"

"Sounds good."

Rosalie and Emmett returned and it was mine, Alice, and Jaspers turn. Where we went hunting, it gave us more options than at home. All three of us went for some bears that were fighting. We liked to wrestle and this was our perfect shot. A few hours and two or three animals later we returned. We packed our tents and got in the Jeep once again.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us to return before they took their hunting trip.

"We will be back soon. Emmett, don't play in the kitchen, no ruining my carpets, no picking on your sisters or brother..." Again the list continued.

"Fine." He pouted and walked to the living room to play a game with Jasper.

"See you in the morning." Esme called as they left.

"You cheated!" Emmett's booming voice called out

"Did not. You just don't know how to play." Jasper replied calmly.

"Well you didn't tell me I could accelerate the car by pushing that button!"

"Well you didn't ask. I win again!"

It was amazing that these vampires who have been alive for years and years, act like they are only six years old.

Rosalie, Alice, and I went upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room to talk about shopping on Thursday.

"So we will go to Seattle, I will drive Bella, Jasper, and I. Rosalie will drive Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. We will need to leave around nine o'clock that morning so we can return at a decent time that night."

"Alice you know the boys will not want to stay with us while were shopping all day." I told her.

"Well, they can go watch a movie or something."

That night, I was in my room reading again when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, we were all thinking about watching a movie. Do you want to join us?" Rosalie was standing by my bed.

"Sure."

"Bella, I know what you're going through is hard. I'm sorry that you don't have anyone, but the time will come. I promise."

"Thanks Rose." I stood and walked to the living room. My family has been doing this to me a lot lately. Every time I'm one of them decides to come up and say they are sorry for my misfortune. It is getting quite annoying really.

"So what are we watching?" I asked as we all sat around the couch.

"Van Helsing!" Everyone groaned. It was Emmett's night to pick the movie, of course he would pick the most stupid one.

Emmett loved it when the vampires turned into bats, especially Dracula. Of course everyone hated the werewolves, although Alice said she wanted one as a pet. Everyone laughed at that.

"Congrats Emmett! You picked the worst move ever!" Jasper said.

"You have to admit, it would be cool if we could fly." Emmett was beaming, he got on top of the couch and jumped off flapping his arms trying to fly.

"I don't think it works that way Emmett." Jasper said shaking his head while leading Alice to their room.

After Emmett noticed Jasper and Alice going to their room he grabbed Rose and took her off as well.

This was when I felt alone. I sat back on the couch and started the movie back up. I decided this would be better than sulking. At least I could laugh a little at the stupid vampire myths.

"Bella?" I turned to see Emmett on the stairs close to the living room looking at me.

"Hey Emmett." I looked back at the TV.

"What are you doing down here alone?"

"Well, Esme and Carlisle are gone. You and Rose are in your bedroom while Alice and Jasper are in theirs. That leaves me here." He walked over and sat beside me.

"Something you need to talk about?"

"No Emmett. I'm fine." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I may be a goof off but I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

"Nothing Emmett. Not a thing. Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Because we love you Bella."

"Yeah I know. We're such a big loving family, everyone loves everyone. I got it. I've heard it before from everyone else. Thanks though." I started to stand and walk away but Emmett pulled me down into a bear hug.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but I am going to force you to leave, right now. Just me and you. I'm going to tell the others." He was out in a flash and back again. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Just come with me." He grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

We ran for a while and ended up all the way to the forest line of Port Angeles. He stopped and we sat on one of the rocks.

"I know I seem like I'm oblivious Bella, but I'm not. I've been watching how you've been the past few months. I always try to lighten the mood a lot when you're around, why do you think I picked that ridiculous move tonight?" He looked at me and wiggled his eye brows. "I may not be the first person you want to come to but, I will always be waiting for when you do. I know everyone at home has been pestering you about what you have been up to. I don't want to do that. I want you to come to me when you want and when you feel ready to talk."

I looked up and smiled at him. He grinned back down at me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I love you little sister."

I felt the tears coming that I knew would never fall. I've never seen Emmett this way and it has made me feel more love than what anyone else has done. The unspoken kind of love. Just his presence here right now shows more love.

"I love you Emmett."

We sat there for a very long time. By the time we got home Carlisle and Esme were already back and our trip for Seattle would be tomorrow.

After that night with Emmett, he has put a great effort in not letting me be alone. He wouldn't leave me unless I either asked him to or if someone else was there.

I really do have a loving family.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! I will write another chapter tonight, as soon as this one is posted. Look for it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Go Figure

**A/N**

**Here is a brief shopping trip and the first day of school! Enjoy!**

"Come on! We don't need to be late!" Alice was forcing us into cars so we could leave for our shopping trip. She was a sweet girl, unless you get in the way of her shopping.

Upon arriving everyone was watching Jasper like a hawk. Alice wouldn't let go of him and everyone else circled around him, except me.

"He isn't going anywhere guys. Were all right here, if he needs us I'm sure he will tell us. Let him breath." Jasper looked back at me and gave me a gracious smile, I just giggled.

When Alice got involved with one of the stores Jasper walked over to me.

"Thank you Bella."

"No problem. I wouldn't want people hovering over me."

"It's annoying."

"Sister! Look what I found!" I looked over to see Emmett wearing a matching set of bra and panties over his clothes.

"Emmett! Put those up right now! What did I tell you before leaving the house?..." Esme continued scolding him and I snickered.

"But you didn't say I couldn't try on bras and panties." He pouted.

"I didn't think I would have to!" The rest of my family laughed.

I suddenly had a strange sense that someone was watching us. I turned to see if there was anyone around but I couldn't find anyone. I relied on my hearing for a moment to see if anything seemed odd. There was nothing. Maybe some human was just being nosy.

"We need to get to the next store, let's move!" Alice was ushering people into the next store again. She kind of reminded me of a drill sargent.

"Hey Rose let's go in there!" Emmett pointed out Victoria's Secret.

"No Emmett! I told you when we left the house." Esme told him as he pouted.

"You guys can go to another store while we're in here. We will meet in the food court when we're ready." Esme told Carlisle.

We went inside the store, Alice's favorite, and got _several_ pairs of undergarments.

"You ladies have a nice day!" The extremely perky sales woman told us as we made our expensive purchases.

We walked out of the store and into the food court. Alice wanted to go to one more store, Rose saw a hairstylist she liked and left to talk to him while Esme went into a jewelry store. That left me alone waiting for the guys.

Again the feeling of being watched came over me. It was odd that I couldn't place where the feeling came from and from whom it came from. I searched the court but found nothing odd. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Look Bella! It's a weasel ball!" Emmett had one of those toys where the stuffed weasel was attached to a ball that rolled around.

"Fascinating Emmett!" I said sarcastically. He frowned but continued playing with it.

"I named him Harry. Harry Peter." Emmett burst out laughing and his voice echoed through the food court where everyone turned to stare. "Get it? Harry Peter..." Again the laugh boomed.

"That's great Emmett. Can you try to keep your voice down?" He sighed

"Marvelous isn't he? His brain capacity doesn't even compete with a ten year olds." Jasper stated and I laughed.

Emmett pouted more and plopped in a chair and almost broke it because he wasn't watching his strength.

–

We returned home and put our things away in our rooms. Again we decided on a movie, it was Jasper's turn, he picked _Gettysburg._

"That isn't what happened!" I never understood why Jasper would pick these movies about the civil war and then get angry when they weren't accurate. All the same, he always picked them, and he always got angry.

School was only one and a half days away and now I was actually anxious for it to begin. It would give us something different to do for once. It would be nice.

Everyone got settled for the night in their rooms and I laid on my couch with my eyes closed. Although sleep would never take me, I still liked to take a few hours to rest like this. It eased my mind and gave me time to think. I knew something I wanted to do for Jasper today, give him a little something for his kind words the other day.

The sun rose and everyone was starting the day again. Carlisle left for work and Esme headed to her office for a new project on a house she was starting. Alice and Rose were watching TV while Jasper and Emmett were outside wrestling. I decided to head outside and watch.

Fighting was something I was good at. Over the years everyone taught me little things they knew, especially Jasper.

"You always cheat!" Emmett was complaining again.

"I do not. I just don't go for the obvious kill. Strength is nothing if you don't know how to use it." Emmett was stomping around whining and I took my chance.

I crouched down and stayed very quiet. Jasper saw me and knew what I was doing but said nothing. Emmett didn't even notice Jasper's brief distraction. I brought myself closer but made no noise that would give Emmett a clue.

"Brute strength is much better than having skill. You are always ready for an attack." As soon as he said that I tackled him and my lips were at his neck.

"You sure you're always ready for an attack?" I whispered. I looked over and Jasper was on his knees he was laughing so hard.

"No fair! You two double team and that isn't fair!" I joined Jasper in laughing. Emmett stomped inside and sat next to Rose.

"That was brilliant!" Jasper said while trying to contain his laughter.

"Thanks." I was beaming.

I took a moment and thought through the situation. I heard Emmett coming back outside but I didn't pay attention. I turned to Jasper who was fully focused on his laughing. Perfect shot.

I crouched again and pounced on the unsuspecting Jasper.

"Hey!" He yelled out as he hit the ground. I heard Emmett's guffaw of loud laughter and saw him rolling on the ground kicking his feet in hysterics. I was sure that if he could produce tears they would be pouring down his face.

I reached my hand out for Jasper and helped him up.

"On a serious note. I have a surprise for you. Let's leave. We won't be back for a while. Go tell Alice bye." He looked at me for a moment in confusion then ran in and told everyone bye. I grabbed my keys and he got in my car.

"Where are we going?" He asked still confused.

"You'll see."

After driving for a little over an hour at top speed we arrived in the middle of the wilderness. Jasper was even more confused now.

"Bella what are we doing?"

"Well, I knew you would have a hard time tomorrow. I also knew you wouldn't want to ask anyone to hunt since we all hunted the other day and you wouldn't want to seem weak. I wanted to take you. Tell you thank you for trying to help me with the whole...situation." He knew I was talking about the person that left me. I didn't have to explain.

"Bella, this is so kind of you. Thank you so much for doing this for me." He smiled at me and I could tell he was feeling many emotions right now. Relief, gratitude, love, excitement, and I'm sure more.

"Stop being sappy, we have bears to hunt." I smiled at him and we jumped out of the car.

We had our fill. There were still many bears out there and we would probably have one more before we left.

"I've noticed things haven't gotten too much better." He was looking at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"It's just hard. I hate feeling like I bring the family down. It isn't fair to everyone else."

"It doesn't matter. Everyone just wants you to be happy Bella. That's all we care about." He sifted through the emotions I knew he could feel. "Don't you even think that Bella! Whoever this guys is, you don't know what happened. None of us do. You are worth coming back for. Do not think for one second you're not!"

"How can I not think that Jasper? He wasn't there. Maybe he didn't really love me after all."

"Well if he didn't I'm glad he left. If I had met him when he left, I would have killed him for hurting you like this. He is crazy for not being with you."

I sighed heavily at that last comment. Everyone always says that. _He's crazy if he doesn't love you. _I wish someone would tell me something different for a change.

"Bella stop it. Don't even think it! I'm not lying to you! He _is_ an idiot." He took a deep breath. "Like I said, we don't know why he wasn't there when you got back. You never know the reason for him leaving. Maybe he was looking for you. You. Never. Know." He looked pointedly at me.

"I'm sorry. I keep thinking I'll be fine but, I never am. I don't understand this."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He put his arm on my shoulder. "You can't help the way you feel Bella. But you can help the way it affects you."

We arrived back home early Monday morning. School would be in a few hours and Jasper and I needed to get cleaned up after our hunt.

"Thanks again for taking me Bella." Jasper told me as we walked in the house.

"It was my pleasure. It's our little secret." I knew he wouldn't want the others to know I took him to hunt. He would feel even more weak if they knew.

–

"Drive safely! Have fun, make new friends, and behave." Our mother turned to Emmett. "Do not pick on any of the humans. No arm wrestling any of the humans. No fighting with any of the humans..." As always, her list continued.

Rosalie and I drove to school and parked outside the office. We got our schedules and stood in the hall for a moment. The students were just starting to arrive.

I heard a few cat calls outside from the boys looking in and a few of the girls had their mouths dropped at Emmett and Jasper.

"Good morning class! These are two of our new students, Bella and Alice Brandon." After the teacher introduced us to our ogling classmates we took our seats next to each other.

"Hi. I'm John. Nice to meet you." The guy named John whispered to me.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I whispered back.

"Where are you from?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, we just moved here. From Alaska."

"Oh. That's cool. What was it like there?"

"Mr. Dale! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher was glaring at John.

"Uh...no sir Mr. Denton."

"Then I suggest you be quiet unless you want detention." After the class was over Alice and I left as quickly as possible, although it was quicker than it should have been.

"I had someone talking to me too! It was quiet sweet actually. He asked me for my number." Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Well, it was nice." She took it as a compliment, I thought it was rude. They didn't even know us and they were trying to pick us up already.

The rest of the day until lunch wasn't much better.

"It makes me uncomfortable." Jasper said at the lunch table after we mentioned the humans hitting on us.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"It pisses me off. These girls won't stop trying to get a date with Emmett." Rosalie could be a very kind person...then again she could be a bitch. Especially if you flirted with Emmett.

At the end of the day Alice and I had gym I wasn't looking forward to that at all.

"Alright. Karate is going to be our subject for two weeks. Pick a partner and we will begin." The gym teacher explained.

Of course Alice and I would pair up but it didn't stop all the boys asking or the girls glaring.

Alice and I did very well with Karate, go figure. The teacher was amazed at how much we knew and wanted to enroll us in a class but we declined.

"I enjoyed today!" Alice was bouncing in the backseat. "How was your day Jasper?"

"I did fine I think. It just gets really difficult when they get close to you." You could tell he was uncomfortable with it but he tried to to complain too much. After arriving home Esme asked about our days and Alice and Emmett were the only ones extremely excited for tomorrow. Go figure.

**A/N**

**So, we had some Emmett Bella bonding. I liked it, hope you did too! I liked this chapter, I hope it was what you guys wanted. I know you want Edward back right now but it isn't happening :) :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**You guys have been so awesome about it!**

**Thank you sooooo much to those of you, my loyal readers. I LOVE YOU!!! You make me want to write even more!!**


	5. He Wants Bella

**A/N**

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! I think this is the longest one so far :) I reveal a secret, get ready for it.**

Everyone was ready for school the next day. The morning went as it did previously. After Esme finished her list for Emmett we all got in the cars as we had yesterday.

While at school it was the same as before. More cat calls, more asking for numbers, more glaring, and more ogling.

"Hey Bella!" John was running down the hall towards me. I couldn't help the feeling of being watched. I held up my finger when John was about to speak and looked through the hall quickly surveying anything that might be out of place, there was nothing.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I looked back at him.

"I was asking if you knew about the school dance coming up." I groaned in my head.

"Uh, yeah I do." He looked at me and smiled nervously.

"Well, are you going with someone?"

"Bella! We're going to be late for class." Alice was standing by the classroom door waving for me to come inside.

"Sorry John, I don't need to be late." I ran, at human speed, to Alice.

"You owe me." Alice replied with a smirk.

"Big time."

After lunch rolled around we all joined our siblings at the table we occupied yesterday.

"Gym was fun." Rosalie said with a grin on her face. That was odd, she hated gym.

"Do I want to know why?" I asked her, she giggled.

"Well, a girl asked Emmett on a date again. Luckily our game for today was dodge ball." That was all she had to say. Alice burst into laughter, apparently seeing the scene that happened. I couldn't help but join in. I imagine Rose wasn't too kind to the girl. "Needless to say, she found out we are dating." She laughed with the rest of us.

"You better not tell Esme." Emmett warned her.

"You're the only one she said couldn't play with humans." He frowned and she kissed his cheek.

"Hi Jasper." A very timid looking girl walked up to him and stood between Alice and Jasper.

"Uh, hi."

"I was wondering, the dance is coming up. Are you taking anyone?" She asked nervously.

"He is actually. Hi I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend." She glared at the girl who turned and walked off. It seemed slightly odd that you would be afraid of someone as small as Alice. But being someone who has had the glare that the girl just received, it can be quiet frightening.

It was finally the end of the day and Alice and I entered gym again. The teacher told us to pick our partners and begin with what he showed us.

"Hi, I'm Weston. Would you like to be my partner?" He asked me.

"Sorry. I already have a partner. Thank you though." He smiled at me.

"It's alright. There is always tomorrow." He turned and walked to one of his friends who patted him on the back.

"This is going to get old." I told Alice as we began our Karate.

Before class was over the teacher asked Alice and I to the front. I obliged and walked forward.

"Now, I need two volunteers. You will be fighting against these two girls." I saw a big guy in the back smirk and raised his hand. He picked Alice, I laughed knowing he would get his butt kicked. A girl that had been glaring at me since my arrival raised her hand and the teacher called her up.

"When I blow the whistle, you will use what you learned today and yesterday." The whistle blew and we bowed to our opponents.

The girl in front of me kicked her leg up, I grabbed it and swung my leg out tripping her.

"That wasn't what we learned!" She complained to the teacher. He just laughed and told her if she didn't want to fight to sit down. She came back in front of me.

She attempted a punch that I blocked. I grabbed her wrist and flipped her so she was flat on her back on the floor.

I looked over to see the big guy on the floor as well. Alice and I walked over to each other laughing.

"That's all for today. See you tomorrow." The teacher let us leave.

"You better not pull a stunt like that again. Got it?" I turned and looked at the fuming girl and laughed.

"I won't let you win next time." She stated angrily. Again I couldn't help the laugh. She scoffed and walked off.

–

Once again we arrived home from our day of school. I walked to my room and opened one of my books to read. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I was surprised to see Carlisle enter my room.

"Good evening Bella." He said and sat by me on my couch.

"Evening." He looked at me somewhat troubled. "What is it?"

"Alice has come to me twice already, about a complication. She has been having visions of you. She said they are not like the others. She can't see when they will happen or even the outcome. She just sees you and a man together. She said she couldn't make out the face, he was standing in a shadow."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure. She told me the vision didn't seem...too friendly. I wanted to ask you, could you not go any place by yourself for a while? Just until we get this vision figured out?" I nodded not sure of what else to do.

"But if it is just a human I have nothing to worry about." I stated confused about why I should feel threatened by a human.

"The man wasn't a human Bella. Just, don't go anywhere without one of us with you please. She doesn't know where you are either so that only puts us back another step. Just be careful." He stood and walked out of the room.

I sat on my couch for a long while thinking about mine and Carlisle's conversation. I couldn't come up with a rational excuse for anything.

"Bella?" Rosalie entered my room.

"Hey Rose."

"Movie time again. Alice's pick. You coming?" She asked me kindly.

"Yeah." I stood and Rosalie wrapped her arm around mine.

"And you thought my movie sucked." Emmett said plopping on the couch.

"It's better than what you picked." Alice said back.

"What are we watching?" I asked to the two. We were just waiting on Jasper and our parents.

"Aladdin." Alice said with a grin. I just laughed when Jasper heard what movie it was and groaned.

"Do we have to watch that again?" He said glumly.

"We haven't seen it in about a month. Don't complain." Alice stood and put the dvd inside the player.

Carlisle and Esme joined us and smiled at Alice's choice.

After the movie was over, I once again went to my room to read. Once I opened my book there was a knock again.

"Yes?" I called out. It was Alice that entered this time.

"Bella, I know that Carlisle mentioned my visions to you earlier." She looked at me waiting for me to tell her to continue. I nodded. "I just had another one. I still couldn't see the mans face in this one but the place was becoming more visible. It became clear you were in the woods. He was waiting in the shadows behind a tree, he had been watching. When something comes close to giving me a time frame the vision ends. That's all I get." I looked at her frustrated face. "You weren't in this one, but I know he was watching you. I just can't tell you when this will happen. Bella...please don't go out by yourself. Take Jasper or Emmett with you." I looked at her face again but this time her expression wasn't confusion, she was worried.

"I'll be fine Alice. You know I'm a good fighter." She gave me pointed glare. "Fine. If it makes you feel better I promise I won't leave unless someone is with me." She smiled, hugged me and pranced out to her and Jasper's room.

That strange feeling hit me again. I looked around my room and no one was there. I walked over to the huge window in my room and looked out to find nothing odd or out of place. I shrugged off the feeling thinking it was just Alice's vision getting to me.

I got through my book that night. After I decided against starting another book I turned on my music and started getting dressed for another day at school.

"Bella." Alice entered my room. "In health, we will be going to the hospital to see how the lab there tests blood." That meant we would be skipping our first class of the day. Fine with me. "I'll let Jasper know so he can ride with Rosalie." She got up and skipped out of my room.

Everyone else left for the morning leaving Alice and I alone at our home. I looked over and saw her eyes glass over.

"What is it Alice?" I ran to her and put my hands on her shoulders. After a few moments she came back to the present.

"I know when my vision will happen." We sat down on the couch in the living room. "It was raining. Again you were in the woods and the man was behind the tree. The sun started to shine and as I was about to get a view of his face it ended." She thought for a moment. "Ugh! This is so frustrating! I know it will happen the next time the weather is nice but I wish I knew who he was. And why he was hiding. It doesn't seem like whoever this person is is too nice." She was pacing around the room, to any human watching she would be a blur but I could see her perfectly.

Before too much longer it was time for us to leave. We got in my car and headed for school.

"Don't stress yourself over the vision Alice. I promise I will be fine and I already promised to go anywhere without someone. Don't worry." She smiled at me but I knew she didn't take what I said seriously.

Within five minutes we were at school.

"Hey Bella!" Weston was walking towards me.

"Hi." Alice skipped off to our next class and I gave her a slight glare for leaving me to deal with him.

"So, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" He looked very confident. He was attractive for a human but I wasn't interested.

"No they haven't."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Like a date?" He smile at me

"Yes."

"Sorry Weston. I don't date." I turned and headed for the building.

"We could go as friends if you want." I shook my head

"That wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry." I picked up my pace and he didn't try to keep up. I did feel bad but I'm tired of all these boys hitting on me.

"Hey Bella." This time it was the girl that I had gym with. I could hear the sneer in her voice.

"Hi...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name yesterday."

"Valery. I just wanted to tell you, don't pull anything in gym today." She walked off with some of her friends smirking. I just rolled my eyes. Humans are so petty.

As I was heading towards the door of my class I saw Jasper walking the hall. It was then I noticed the girls following him.

"Hey Jasper. Alice is excited about your date tonight. She wants to leave shortly after we all get home." I said it loud enough for the girls to hear. He smiled grateful at me while the girls walked off.

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem. By the way...that date wouldn't be a bad idea." I stated and walked in the door of my class. As soon as I sat in my seat by Alice her eyes glassed over. After a moment she had a grin spread across her face.

"Thank you Bella." She jumped up and hugged me.

"I no longer owe you." She smiled at me. I knew she has wanted time alone with Jasper and this was the perfect way to pay her back from saving me yesterday.

After class was over we headed to our class before lunch. I was ready to be done for the day, only three more class to go.

"Hi Bella, Alice." The sweetest girl, Angela, sat next to us in our math class. Alice just loved her and recently had a vision of the three of us shopping. I knew Alice was ecstatic to make a new friend.

"Hello Angela!" Alice replied cheerily. "Would you like to go shopping with Bella and I this weekend? We were thinking of going to Port Angeles." Angela smiled at the offer.

"I would love to. I'll just need to check with my mom first."

From that day forward, everyday Angela would sit with us at lunch and Alice and I would invite her places with us every once in a while.

We have been in school for three months now. Things has quieted down for the most part. Everyone got over Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, knowing they dated each other. The attention was put on me since I was the single one.

Not a day has gone by in these three months that I didn't have one of the guys ask me out. It was extremely irritating.

Valery still hasn't gotten over me beating her in Karate that day and still tries to make me feel inferior to her. That is laughable.

"Your pick tonight sister! What will it be?" Emmett asked a little too loudly. I looked through our movies and picked it. I popped it into the player and sat beside Rosalie and Jasper. "What are we watching? Please tell me it isn't _Pride and Prejudice_ again." I just rolled my eyes as the opening credits of _Anchor Man_ came on. "Heck yes! I love this movie!"

Everyone was settled around the room and watched the movie. It was hilarious watching Jasper get uncomfortable at some of the comments made in the movie.

I loved being able to give the family a night of relief. We all needed it.

"Great choice sister!" Emmett picked me up in a giant bear hug.

We all decided we needed to hunt after but no one wanted to stray off too far. We would just settle for deer and return early the next morning for school.

I've noticed that the strange feeling I had became more often. I got uncomfortable not knowing why I felt I was being watched. I never saw anyone.

"Bella!" I opened my bedroom door and saw Alice standing there with her eyes glassed over again. "It's going to happen today Bella." She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

After she told Carlisle he put Emmett and Jasper on watch duty to make sure I didn't go off anywhere during school.

"Guys honestly! I'm not going anywhere." I looked at Emmett and Jasper as they sat by me during lunch and never took their eyes off me.

"We're just doing what we were told." Emmett replied

"Well that's a first for you isn't it." I said smartly and laughed. Again, that feeling came to me. I didn't know what in the world was going on but I wouldn't say anything since I had body guards today.

After arriving home from school we all met in the living room before leaving to hunt. We were just going to a nearby piece of land that held a lot of deer.

We ran to our destination and I noticed the ran that had been pouring all day started to lighten up slightly.

Carlisle must have told everyone to watch me this time because I was never too far from anyone's eyes.

I smelled the deer and stalked off towards it, fully aware of my family watching me. The ran had completely ceased and I wasn't but about 100 yards from my family when the sun peaked out over the trees.

"Hello Bella." I saw a man standing beside a tree, he started towards me the sunlight revealing his face to me.

I didn't recognize this man. I had never seen him before. I took a moment to take in my surroundings and I noticed my family weren't in sight.

"I've been waiting for this for moment for quiet sometime now. You are quiet observant aren't you? Every time I thought I could get close you could feel me watching you, making me have to wait for another chance." The man stepped towards me and I let a hiss out. "Now now, no need to be rash." He smiled an evil smile.

"Who are you?" I asked him with venom in my voice.

"So sorry. Where are my manners? I am Demetri."

"Bella?!" Alice was racing towards me with the rest of my family hot on her tail. Demetri started to leave until Emmett and Jasper tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked ferociously.

"Ask you're dear Alice." He replied icily. Jasper looked to Alice and her eyes glassed over again.

"He wants Bella." Alice turned to Carlisle. "Aro wants Bella."

**A/N**

**So I know some of you hate me for the cliffy. I was going to make it worse and not reveal who it was that has been watching Bella. So at least I didn't stop there. No worries, I will update tomorrow :) Quick question...should Bella have a power? She doesn't yet, I wasn't going to give her one but someone asked me what it was. If you want her to have one and you have an idea of what you want her to have, _private message _me so it won't spoil the surprise if you guys do want her to have one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_ PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

**Thank you times a million to those of you who do!**


	6. One Of The Entrances

**A/N **

**Hello all my beautiful readers!!! I am continuing the story from where we left off. I've officially decided, yes Bella will have a power. I've also decided, I'm leaving this up to you. What power do you want her to have? Send me a _private message_ on your ideas and as soon as I get a few I will start writing Bella using her powers. This chapter will clear up a few things, as well as not clear up others. This is a little short. I'm sorry. Next chapter will be longer.**

**On we go!**

I looked at Alice in shock. I knew who Aro was. I just didn't understand why he wanted to me specifically.

Emmett and Jasper were still struggling with Demetri and Alice was still having a few visions.

"Why does Aro want Bella?" Carlisle asked Demetri who happened to be out of breath.

"I'm afraid, I'm not allowed to tell you. He will be here in two days. Meanwhile he wanted me to keep Bella safely under my watch."

"You aren't taking her!" Emmett said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. You will only be punished once Aro arrives." Demetri replied smugly.

I thought about that for a moment. Within a few brief seconds I had made my mind up.

"I'm going with him." The entire family turned towards me.

"What are you talking about? We aren't letting him take you." Jasper said fiercely.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. I will be fine."

"You aren't leaving." Alice said crouching in front of me. "If I have to force you to stay I will."

"Alice, look and see what would happen if I don't go." She paused and her eyes were glossy. After a few moments a frown appeared and she looked towards Jasper, if she could have cried there would have been tears falling from her eyes.

"What was it Alice?" Carlisle asked her with concern.

"If Bella doesn't go...Some of us will get killed." Again she looked back at Jasper and a small sob escaped her lips. Jasper got the hint but it didn't seem to phase him.

"I don't care. I'm not letting Bella leave without someone there with her." My dead heart swelled immensely for my brother at that moment. He was willing to risk his life to protect me.

"Jasper I'll be fine. I refuse to let you get hurt, any of you. I'm going with him."

My family was silent. They were looking amongst each other and then to me.

"Bella...what if...?" I cut Rose off.

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't live with myself if I let one of you die. Like I said, I'll be fine." I gave them a reassuring smile. At the moment I felt brave, I knew when I couldn't see them I would no longer feel that way. "Let him up guys." I said to my brothers who were still fighting to keep Demetri on the ground.

He stood up and walked over to me.

"Wise choice." He turned to my family and put an arm around my shoulders. "I will let her call you. Keep your phones ready." With that he grabbed my arm and we started running.

"Where are we going?"

"Hotel. Seattle." That was his only reply.

We arrived in Seattle not too long after that. We checked into a rather expensive room and he opened the door for me allowing me to enter first.

"Thanks." He nodded and set a bag down I didn't realize he was carrying.

"I'm sorry for seeming so...rude earlier. That wasn't my intention."

"Alright." I wasn't about to tell him it was okay, it wasn't.

"Aro will arrive after our second day here. Make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the large room.

I took a seat on the couch. Shortly after, Demetri joined me.

"So are you going to tell me why Aro wants to see me?"

"He wants to check on your powers." I looked confused.

"I don't have any powers that I am aware of." I said honestly.

"I know. That's why I've been watching you for so long. But none-the-less, he wants to check."

"Have you hunted?" I asked him, knowing I haven't in a while.

"No. You?" I shook my head.

"Are we allowed to?" He chuckled.

"Yes Bella. When would you like to go?" I could feel my throat burning just by being in this hotel, the human scent lingered and since my hunt was interrupted, I was in desperate need.

"Now?" Again he laughed lightly and nodded.

"You do it differently than I do. Correct?"

"I do."

"Would you mind if I observed?" That took me by surprise.

"Uh...No. That would be fine."

We both exited the hotel and left for a deeply wooded area for animals.

"How do you...?" I cut him off quickly.

"You have to stay quiet." I whispered back. He nodded. I stalked forward to a passing deer. After a moment the large buck was pinned to the ground and my lips were at his throat.

"May I try?" Demetri asked me. Again I was shocked.

"If you would like."

"How did you do it?"

"Same as you would for a human I suppose. Just follow your instincts and you will be fine.

I stood beside him and crouched down at the two passing bears. I stalked forward and Demetri followed my lead.

After I had the bear drained I turned to look at my company.

"Well?"

"Nothing at all like human blood. Slightly disgusting to be honest." I just giggled. I wasn't sure why I was in a decent mood. I had just been taken from my family. But I was regardless.

The day passed rather quickly and Demetri decided I could call my family.

"Hello? Bella? Is that you? Are you there? Can you hear me? Bella?!" Alice's panicked voiced rang through the phone.

"Hey Alice. I'm here."

"Oh thank God! I've been so worried! How are you? Is he treating you well?"

"I'm fine Alice, as I said I would be. He is being kind. He took me to hunt today since it was...interrupted."

"That's good. Jasper wants to talk to you." I heard the phone ruffle for a moment.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jasper."

"You better tell me if he hurts any single part of you! I'll rip him apart, I swear I will!" I laughed again.

"I'm fine Jasper." There was a ruffle again.

"And he better keep his hands to himself! He will not touch my sister!" Emmett said loudly.

The phone was passed through the family and I assured them I was fine. Demetri looked over at me for a moment letting me know I needed to get off the phone.

"I need to go now Esme. I love you. I'll talk to you soon." I heard her sobs on the other end as she held the phone out for everyone to tell me their good byes for now.

"You have a very kind family. They love you." Demetri said in awe.

"I do. I'm very lucky." He nodded and continued looking through channels on the television.

"Can I tell you something Bella?" I nodded as I sat on the couch on the farther side of him. "Aro is coming for you...but he doesn't need you. He does want to check your powers to see if you have any...but that wasn't the reason for finding you."

I was confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. His eyes never met mine so I couldn't see the sincerity there or if he was full out lying...again.

"What are you talking about Demetri?" This time he did look at me.

"I came here. I was looking for food for the elders. I stumbled across a beautiful scent...I followed it. I found you. I called Aro and told him, he found it intriguing and wanted me to watch you until he could come see you himself. Months later he was finally able to leave. He does want to see you but only because he finds the fact that I was led to you fascinating."

I just looked at him for a moment. His eyes showed no lies there but I was in shock of what he was telling me.

"So you're saying..." When I paused Demetri stepped in.

"Aro believes I am meant to be with you." His eyes now showed nothing but love.

"But...I don't know you." He smiled gently.

"I know. That's why I came to get you. Aro and I wanted to see what your reaction would be if you stayed with us for a while."

"If I do?"

"Then you will stay with me. I might eventually leave the Volturi. After that we will be on our own."

"And what if I don't?" His smile dropped a little.

"We would send you back to your family if you find you do not want to be with me." He looked away and a full frown was on his face. I couldn't help but feel a little upset.

"I'll try. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel or what to look for...but I'll try." Demetri looked back up to me, his smile covering his face.

"That's all I ask."

We waited the rest of the day until Aro would be here. When the time arrived we went to a private airport where his own plane would land. When I asked Demetri why they had their own plan he simply said. "You don't expect us to be on a plane and not kill someone do you?" I shuddered and shook my head. Feeding would be a difficulty.

"Hello Demetri!" Aro stepped off the plan and glided over to where we were standing. He was alone, which surprised me. "And you must be Bella."

"Yes." Aro smiled at me and reached in to give me a gentle hug.

"You picked well Demetri. Beautiful, she is." Demetri's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Very well. Let's be off."

The three of us got onto the plane and it took off.

"So, Bella, my dear. Do you have any powers?" Aro asked after we were flying.

"Not that I am aware of."

"Sometimes, we do not realize them for quiet some time. What year were you born again?"

"1918. Spanish Influenza."

"Oh yes. Difficult time for the humans that was. Well, if you have powers, they should have shown up by now. But there is a chance it could be a power that requires triggering or a lot of work. Something that isn't as obvious as mind reading." He pointed to his temple. "Have you tried testing yourself?"

"No. My family and I never knew what to test for. We didn't want any accidents." Aro smiled.

"That is understandable." That was all he said.

"Bella." Demetri tapped my arm and pointed over himself to the window. "Look." I was sitting beside him, I had to reach over him to be able to see.

"That's beautiful." The sun was starting to set while we were flying over the ocean. It was a beautiful sight.

Throughout the entire plane ride Demetri would find ways to brush his arm against mine or just to tap my shoulder...it was actually kind of sweet.

"Here we are." Aro said as the plane started to descend from the sky. He stood and waited for the plane to land. Demetri and I followed his movement.

"Welcome to Volterra Bella." Aro smiled at me as we stepped off the plane. It was a beautiful city. I didn't fail to notice all the vampires lurking behind shadows watching our movements.

"They are part of the guard. This is their post." Demetri whispered to me.

"Follow me." Aro said while leading me.

We walked through the city a little ways until we got to a particular building and headed for the shadows. Demetri said that was one of the entrances.

**A/N**

**So this was not at all what I had planned :) After I came up with who was chasing Bella I had to decide why. This was how it turned out. The next chapter will be longer. I just didn't want to get in to any of that in this chapter. I am going to start the next chapter after I have this posted...do not fret. It will take me at least an hour to write it and then I will post it as well. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT BELLA'S POWER TO BE!! **


	7. A Few Hours After That

**A/N**

**I am so excited to write this chapter. Please forgive me if some things are off about the Volturi and what the place looks like. Again...I am leaving it up to you guys on what Bella's power is _private message_ me what you want it to be. The sooner you guys let me know, the sooner Bella will use them. I have a part with Aro touching Bella, I don't know what power you guys are going to come up with so I didn't say if he could read her mind or not. Just let me know soon so I know what to write. Keep in mind, things aren't always what they seem :)**

I looked down at the black whole in the alley way.

"Just jump in." Demetri said with a smile.

"What's down there?" I asked with a slight trace of fear.

"A hallway. It's alright, I'll be down there as soon as you're not standing underneath it." I looked back at him and he gave me a gentle nudge. I stepped forward, took a breath, and jumped.

I was surprised to feel the floor beneath me. I remembered what Demetri said about me not standing beneath the hole so I moved. The second I stepped away Demetri was there.

"See?" Was all he said with a slight smugness. "I didn't lie to you."

He took my hand in his and led me once again behind Aro. We came through a long tunnel, through a reception type room and then to huge elegant doors.

"Alright, in we go." Aro said as the door was opened for him. We followed, once again, behind him into the room. "The others are out right now. It is just us for the time being. Now, let's see what we can do Bella." He pulled up his sleeve and held his arm out for mine. I looked up at Demetri.

"It's alright. Just take his hand." I nodded and stepped forward taking Aro's hand.

"Hm." Was all Aro said when he stepped away from me.

"What does that mean?" I whispered so quietly that only Demetri could hear me.

"I'm not sure." He whispered back.

"Take her to her temporary room Demetri. We won't need her, or you back for some time." Demetri nodded and he took my hand again.

"That was odd." He said as we let the room. "He normally comments on what he saw."

We kept walking and I was lead to a decent sized room that was very elegant.

"Here is where you will stay. If at any point you wish otherwise, my room larger than this. You are welcome to it whenever you like."

"Thank you." The room was covered in red and gold. The bed was not needed but in there anyway. It was large and had a red comforter on it. There were four posts that came all the way to the ceiling and had a sheer gold curtain in front of a red curtain that could go all the way around the bed. It was beautiful.

"So what do you do here? Surely you don't stay here all day." I asked him with curiosity.

"Sometimes I do. It depends on if we are busy or not. If not I have more time on my hands and can go out where ever I like, for the most part." I sat on the bed and he joined me. "Aro will not need us for a few days."

"What will we do until then?"

"Whatever you like."

"I don't know what you normally do around here." He shrugged and frowned a little

"I normally just stay in my room here. Once in a while I will go out. That is why I am glad to have found you. Someone I can spend my time with. Even if for a while." He put his hand softly on my cheek and brushed my hair behind my ear. I leaned in to his touch and he smiled with bright eyes. "I'm not used to this."

"To what?"

"To having someone here. Wanting to be with someone the way I do with you." He pulled his hand down but sat it on top of mine. I lifted my hand up and laced my fingers with his.

"I'm not used to it either. I was the odd one out since I was changed. My family each had their mates. I was alone." Again he frowned at me.

"Why didn't you leave?" I looked into his eyes.

"I love my family. Even though I was alone, they tried to fill that emptiness." Demetri scooted closer to me and took my face gently in his hands.

"May I try to fill that emptiness?" I smiled and nodded. "I do not want you to feel alone."

We talked for the rest of the day. I didn't realize that a week had already passed since I have been here.

It seems like I just arrived. Everyday Demetri was in my room and we would talk about random things that really didn't have a meaning. We weren't due to see Aro for another week. He had to rearrange things.

Demetri took me out a few times around the city just so we would have something to do. He bought me a few clothes and a few books. I told him not to but he wanted to give me something else to wear besides what he had given me when I arrived.

"Hello Bella." Demetri said as he walked in with his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" He smiled at me.

"Well, I haven't bought you anything for a while. You needed new clothes and another book so, I got you some.

He put the bag down for me to look at. Even though he was a man, he had decent taste in clothes.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do that though."

"I know. But I wanted to. You needed something else to read anyway." He sat on my bed where I was. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really."

"Please tell me?" I sighed and nodded.

"I just started thinking about my family is all. I miss them." He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry you miss them."

"It's alright. It's normal I'm sure."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked me curiously.

"I don't think so."

"Can I try." I knew there wasn't a way for him to fix it but I nodded just to humor him.

He started leaning closer to me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for what was about to happen or if I wanted it to happen. His eyes started to close but mine were wide open. He was centimeters away. I could feel his sweet breath on my face.

"Demetri. I'm sorry to interrupt. May I speak with you?" I looked up and saw Marcus standing in the doorway. I was slightly relieved yet slightly irritated.

"Certainly." He looked back to me. "I'll return." He stood and walked out the door.

I couldn't understand the guilt that washed over me. I didn't know what had made it appear in the first place. The only thing I understood at this moment was how much I missed my family. I missed being able to talk to Jasper and go on hunts with him. I missed seeing Alice and her perky self bringing happiness to the family. I missed hearing Emmett's loud laugh or him calling me sister. I wanted to be able to see Rosalie and feel her gentle hugs like before, or see Esme's smile and hear her soft words. I wanted to be with the man that created me, the one who, even though I denied it, was there for me in ways that I didn't understand until now. He loved me as a father loved his daughter.

I wanted to be with my family more than anything at this moment.

"Sorry Bella. Marcus had to tell me about a meeting that would happen in a few weeks."

"That's alright."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look upset. What is it?" I sighed heavily.

"I told you, I just miss my family." I looked down to the ground so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes. He put his hand softly under my chin and pulled my face up so I could look into his eyes.

"I'm very sorry I pulled you away from them. I did not mean to cause you pain." He dropped his hand and this time he looked away.

"I know why you did it though. I cannot blame you for that." And truly, I couldn't. I apparently condemned the person I loved as a human to a life as a vampire. How is this any worse?

"Would you like to talk to them? I can take you somewhere so you can call them." He smiled gently to me.

"I would love that." He stood and laced his fingers in mine and lifted me up.

"Follow me."

He led me down a few hallways and up some stairs until we finally came to a door with elegant designs on it.

"Here. Use this. My room has more privacy than yours. I'll leave you for a moment. I'll be back in a few minutes." He handed me a small cell phone and walked out of the room.

His room was even more beautiful than mine. Much larger and had an even larger, unnecessary, bed.

I flipped the phone open and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Bella! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Demetri let me call you. We don't have another meeting with Aro until a few days. I told him how much I missed you and he lead me to a place I could call you in private. I miss you."

"I've missed you too Bella. We all have. I'm glad I've got to hear from you."

"You have no idea."

"One moment. Someone wants to speak with you."

"Bella dear?"

"Hi Esme!"

"Oh, I have been worried about you. I love you, my beautiful daughter."

"I love you too mom."

"I won't keep you, I know the others want to speak to you as well. Just please tell me you are taking care of yourself."

"Yes, Demetri has been very kind to me. He is the one that let me call you."

"I'm so glad he did." She pulled the phone away. "One second Emmett!" The phone was to her lips again. "Emmett wants to speak with you. I love you Bella. Please take care."

"I will. I love you."

"Sister!" Emmett's loud voice came over the phone.

"Hey Emmett!"

"Has he hurt you? If he does, Jasper and I will kill him!" I laughed

"No Emmett. He has been quiet nice to me."

"Good! By the way, Harry Peter says hello." He burst out into a fit of loud laughing.

I could just see him rolling on the floor laughing and the family standing over him shaking their heads.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jasper!"

"Sorry about him. He adores that stupid weasel ball he bought." I laughed again.

"I imagine."

"Everything alright there?" His tone got serious.

"It is. Demetri has been nothing but nice to me."

"Alice wants to speak with you."

"Bella! I need a new shopping buddy! Rose goes with me but it isn't the same without you! I miss you!"

"I miss you too Alice. Make sure you take care of everyone for me. Don't let anyone be upset."

"I'll try. It is so lonely without you here."

"You have no idea." I replied back

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much. It is so hard for me here without you. You always knew me the best, even Emmett doesn't know me like you do."

"Now is a good time to let him get to know you like I have."

"It's just hard not having you hear to talk to you. You could always understand me." I smiled know this was true. I was the only one that she trusted for a long time after her transformation.

"I know it is. But you will be fine, you have the rest of the family and Emmett. You know he loves you more than anyone else ever could."

"I know. But is everything alright with you?"

"Yes. Everything had been fine. Demetri takes care of me." At that moment Demetri entered the room and sat on his bed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Please take care of yourself."

"I will Rose. I need to go though. Tell everyone I love them."

"We love you too!" I heard my family shout off the line. I laughed quietly.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Rose." I hung up the phone and handed it to Demetri.

"Is everyone well?"

"They are."

"I really am sorry I took you from them Bella. I didn't realize how hard this would be for you." I looked him in the eyes.

"It's fine. I know why you did it. I told you that. It is just difficult for me to leave the family I love. It will take time."

"I know. I still feel guilty." We sat there for a moment and he turned to look at me again. "Have you figured anything out Bella?"

I knew instantly what he was talking about. I honestly haven't figured anything out. All I know is how much I miss my family and it is taking up most of my attention.

"Not really. This will take time Demetri. It might take a very long time."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you wanted to go back without trying." I smiled gently

"I do want to go back. But I told you I would stay and try to figure this out. I'm not leaving so soon."

"Thank you Bella. Thank you for doing this for me." He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for letting me talk to them. That meant a lot to me."

"I don't want you to be miserable here. That wouldn't help my case at all." He chuckled lightly.

"You're probably right." I smiled at him to let him know it was a joke.

"Would you like to get out of here for a while?" He asked me with excitement in his eyes.

"I would." He got my hand and led me out the door and onto the streets of Volterra.

There was a car waiting for us at one of the corners of the street and he got in the drivers side after opening the door for me and letting me in.

"I hope you like surprises." He said still smiling.

After driving for a while we arrived in an even more beautiful city than Volterra. There were bridges everywhere with beautiful water underneath. My breath was taken away.

"Follow me." He took my hand again and led me down one of the streets. The sun had just set but the sky wasn't completely dark yet. We walked for a little while until he led me across a bridge and down a small alley. "Almost there." He said with excitement.

After we walked down the alley we came to a pier. There was a gondola waiting for us.

"I hope you don't mind. Before I met you this morning I had this arranged." I stood there with my mouth open. "Bella?" He said with a laugh.

"It is beautiful! This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me." He smiled and held his other hand out to help me onto the gondola.

"I'm glad you like it." We sat in the boat and started off. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"I can't believe you did this." I was still in shock.

"It was nothing at all really. I just wanted to get you out for a while. I was sure you were tired of being locked up."

"I admit I was. We're in Venice right" He nodded. I was constantly looking on both sides of the boat at the beautiful scenery passing by. "This is so gorgeous."

"Not nearly as much as you." He looked down to me with such love in his eyes. For the second time, my breath was taken away. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my ear. "May I?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

He brought his lips down my ear and brushed them across my cheek but stopped at my lips. He looked in my eyes requesting permission again that I granted.

He, ever so gently, pressed his lips to mine. He lingered for a moment then brought his hand up to my cheek. I pushed myself forward leaning in to his kiss and he pulled back.

He simply looked at me with such passion I've never seen and ran his hand up and down my arm for a moment then settled with lacing his fingers with mine again. He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. I moved in closer and laid my head on his shoulder.

After the ride was over he helped me back into the car.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." He smiled at me but kept driving.

"I have one more thing for you. It isn't a gift by any means but it is something I've noticed." He pulled off close to a wooded area. "You need to hunt." I smiled suddenly realizing that I haven't hunted for a week, since he brought me here.

"Thank you."

I hunted a few wild goats while Demetri watched and walked back over to him.

"I don't see how you do it." He said with a slight grimace.

"Well, I've never tasted human blood. I don't know the difference."

"That must be it. You would change your mind if you did." I just rolled my eyes.

He took me back to the others and we retreated to my room once again.

"I cannot tell you how much all of this meant to me."

"I wanted to do this for you." He pressed his lips to mine again just as gentle as he did before. His lips fit almost perfectly with mine. After a few moments he pulled away once again.

"We should rest. We will have another meeting with Aro soon. You need to be prepared."

"What should I expect?"

"I'm not sure. We've never had anything like this happen before. I do know that he is just interested in seeing what your powers might be if you have them."

"So he just wants to do another test?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure what it will consist of. But he won't harm you, even if he wanted to I wouldn't let him, do not worry about that."

Honestly that was something I was worried about. But I do know that Demetri would protect me if I needed it.

"Thank you. Again." He smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I should take you hunting again before the meeting. I want you to have as much strength as possible since you won't drink human blood." I nodded.

I never joined them for their feeding time. I could always hear the screams from where I was located, that was enough to keep me away. Demetri never asked me to join, Felix did on one occasion. He thought it would be amusing to see my reaction. Of course I didn't go. I wouldn't even consider it. But when I refused Felix got a little aggressive. I could have handled myself perfectly well even though Felix was many times larger than me. But still Demetri stepped in front of me and was ready to protect me. When I stood in front of the two hoping to calm them down Felix pushed me into a wall. Demetri threw himself at him and pinned him to the ground until people came to take Felix away.

Since then Aro told Felix he wasn't allowed around me while I was near Demetri. That suited Demetri except for the fact that he was still allowed to be close to me. Needless to say, Demetri didn't leave often at all unless he was forced.

–

I only have one day until I am supposed to see Aro for further tests. I was going to hunt with Demetri tonight.

"Are you ready?" Demetri asked as the night closed in.

"I am." He walked with me out to the same car from the night he took me to Venice.

We drove a good way off and stopped once again in a wooded area.

Tonight I hunted one wild cat, one goat, and a deer. I actually felt slightly sloshy with so much blood in me.

"Was it appetizing?" Demetri asked with the same grimace as the past time we hunted.

"It was actually." I said with a laugh. "I think I had too much."

"Good. You need as much as you can."

We arrived back after a while of waiting around. The sun would rise in a few hours and my next test would begin a few hours after that.

**A/N**

**So this chapter was longer :) I won't be able to update until I get some power ideas of what to do so they can show up a little for her test with Aro. As soon as I get some more in I will update, promise!! Even if I get ten ideas tonight, I'm not requiring that, it is just an example...then I will update tonight. Just waiting for you guys. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I imagine some of you hate me for the kiss, but it will have a little detail to play later. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND GIVE ME POWER IDEAS!!!!**


	8. I Couldn't Have Been More Happy

**A/N**

**I found the perfect power!! Thank you for the ones that sent ideas! They were all wonderful!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as promised, here it is!! This one is longer, be prepared!**

After spending what time we had in my room, Aro sent for us. There was a knock on my door.

"Bella? Aro wishes to see you." I opened the door and it was Marcus.

"Thank you Marcus."

"Demetri and I will escort you." I nodded and we were headed to find Aro in the room I saw the first day I was brought here.

"Bella my child! Wonderful to see you again. Are you ready to begin?" I nodded and he stuck his arm out for me to take his hand again. I obliged. "Hm." There was that stupid response he had the first time.

I turned to look at Demetri and he just shrugged not knowing what to say.

"It is the same as before." Aro said turning away from me.

"What is?" I asked him.

"I cannot read your thoughts. It stumps me. I'm not sure what to make of it. I've never had anyone I couldn't read before. I just wonder if it is your power that protects you or mine just has a fault." He paced the room for a few minutes while everyone stayed in their spots dead quiet. "I have an idea. Jane dear?"

"Absolutely not! You had your test Aro." Demetri yelled towards him.

"If what I believe is correct, you have no reason to fret. Jane?" A small girl stood next to Aro. I didn't understand why Demetri was so worried about her. I could easily bring her down if needed.

I still heard Demetri growling behind me and in a crouch ready to spring if needed.

"It's fine Demetri."

"Whenever you're ready Jane." Aro said to the girl. I saw her give me an evil look. I shuddered.

"Bella!" Demetri ran and was beside me in under a second. "Are you alright?" He gave me a disgruntled look.

"Yes. Should I not be?" He looked back up to Jane who was full blown glaring at me now.

"You should be in pain right now. What are you doing?" He looked me over.

"I'm not doing anything. What do you mean I should be in pain?"

"That's Jane's power." I was confused. I didn't have time to ask further questions.

"How delightful!" Aro walked over to me chuckling. "How do you do it Bella?"

"Do what?"

"Keep her from hurting you." I looked to her and I have to admit the look I was being given made me slightly afraid. Slightly.

Jane let out an angry scream and started to run towards me. Demetri pushed me behind him and leaped to her. Before he touched her he was on the ground in agony.

"Stop it!" I knelt on the ground and looked into his pain filled eyes. I closed mine tightly and felt something in me release.

"How did you do that?" Demetri asked me looking back into my eyes.

"Do what?"

"She is still using her power. On both of us." I heard Aro chuckle again.

"She can block it! How wonderful!" Again she let out a scream but didn't come forward. "Be calm. She means you no harm." He walked over to Demetri and touched him. "I cannot read his thoughts now....Hm." He started pacing.

"He can't read your thoughts either?"

"He can. You must be able to push...whatever power you have out to others."

"That is exactly what I'm thinking Demetri." Aro said happily. "She can push it out and it will protect her and whomever she wants it to protect. Fantastic!" He continued his pacing. "But I wonder what her limits are..."

"No. You have done enough today Aro. Let her rest. Continue this later." Demetri said while hovering in front of me because of the glaring Jane.

"That is true. There shouldn't be any harm in waiting. Until next week!" Demetri grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room. As soon as I was out I felt something recoil inside me. It didn't hurt but it wasn't a comfortable feeling by any means.

"That was amazing Bella!" Demetri said happily when we walked into my room. "You were unbelievable in there!"

He ran over to me, scooped me into his arms and placed his lips firmly on mine. He pulled me as close to him as was possible. His hand tangled in my hair and the other was leaning towards the bed that we were falling back to.

He hovered over me a moment after placing me down and gently placed himself over me. I didn't feel all of his weight, he was propped up. Again his lips crashed down to mine. I could feel the pure lust and urgency in his kiss. A few moments later he pulled away.

**APOV**

"They want to find out Bella's power." After I got my eyesight back from having my vision I saw my family looking to me in fear.

"What if they find out?" Esme said. "Can you tell if they will?"

I looked back into Bella's eyes. A few moments later I saw my family again.

"They don't find out all of her powers. They just see her shield. Bella still doesn't know she has the other one." They all seemed relieved by my statement.

"Should we have kept something like this from her?" Carlisle asked no one in particular.

"We just wanted to protect her from Aro. It seems our attempts failed but they could have been worse if she had known what we know." I told him trying to soothe him.

"That is true I guess." He replied.

My vision blurred and I saw someone knocking on our door, I saw my family again.

"I'll get it!" I said dancing to the door. At that moment there was a knock. I pulled the door open and was completely shocked at who was standing at the door.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Demetri asked me quietly

"Yes?"

"How do you feel now? I know it hasn't been quiet that long since the last time I asked. I just wanted to see if there were any changes." I sighed.

"Demetri...I really miss my family. I try not to let you see how much, but I do. They were my life, they still are. I feel lost without them." He pulled away from me slightly.

"Would it be different...if we were with them instead?"

"Maybe, but I don't know for sure." He sighed this time.

"I should have given you a choice."

"Don't worry about it. I don't regret any time I've spent with you. You've made me the happiest I've ever been." He brought his lips to my cheek.

"You have no idea what that means to me." He brought one of his hands up my arm and back down. He brought it behind my back and rubbed up the my neck to my hair. He ran his hands through my hair for a moment then rubbed his hand down to my lower back. He pulled me to him and kissed me again.

I did love being in his embrace, I felt nothing but safe when he held me close.

He brought his lips to my ear and kissed it gently.

"I wish you knew what you do to me Bella. You have no idea." I shivered slightly.

--

The next morning things passed quickly. Demetri took me somewhere secluded to hunt and we stayed out until night fall. When we arrived back we went to his room instead of mine.

"You have a beautiful room by the way."

"Thank you. If you would like...you can stay here instead."

"I don't want to kick you out of your own room."

"You don't have to." He whispered walking over to me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other on my hip.

"Demetri, Aro would like to speak with you." One of the guards walked in and Demetri sighed.

"Thank you." The guard turned and excited the room. "I'll return." He ran out of his room leaving me to explore.

I didn't find much of anything interesting. He had the same things I did really. I got one of his books and laid down to read.

After I got through the first fifteen chapters Demetri returned.

"I'm sorry about that. Aro wanted to know when I thought you would be willing to take another test." I could see the anger in his eyes.

"That's alright. What did you tell him?"

"Not for another week at least, like I told him before. He is anxious."

"Thank you for that." He smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you Bella."

The week passed by quickly, this was third week and fifth day that has passed. We put off the test again until the next week.

Again, Demetri took me to hunt and we wondered around the city.

"I love coming out here. It's nice to get out of that place." He chuckled

"Yes it is. I haven't spent so much time out of there as I have since you've been here."

"I'm sorry. Am I keeping you from doing what you're supposed to?"

"No not at all. I normally have this much time, I just don't spend it outside of the building."

"Well it's good that you get out every once in a while."

"It is."

The next day came, and the next. My test would be in three short days.

"I'm dreading this test." I admitted.

"I am too. Don't let him push you too far Bella. You don't want to get hurt." I laughed

"I'll be fine. I'm not that fragile."

"I suppose not."

We continued walking around the city but I had my thoughts on my family while he was silent. I still missed them terribly. I felt like more than half of me wasn't even here.

"What are you thinking?" Demetri asked looking in my eyes.

"Just about my family." I said not meeting his gaze.

"You still miss them?"

"More than anything."

"Bella, go home." He was looking down at the ground.

"What?"

"I want you to go home."

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have forced you to come here. It was not right of me. I'm so sorry for doing that to you. You aren't happy here, I want you to be happy. No matter where you are or how far away that may be. Go home." I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What are you going to do if I did leave?"

"Return to normal I suppose. But that doesn't matter. I'm going to talk to Aro as soon as we get back."

Upon our arrival Demetri walked me to my room, I sat on my bed. "Gather your things and I will be back in a little while." He pulled me up and pressed his lips so delicately to mine. "I love you Bella." He turned and walked out of the room.

I dropped back to my bed and just sat there. I can't honestly say I didn't know that. I just didn't expect him to say that. I do want to be back with my family, but I don't want to leave him behind. I didn't have a clue what to do.

I sat on my bed for the longest time until Demetri came back in.

"I talked to Aro. We're leaving tomorrow, before sunrise. I hope that is alright." He said it with a smile but I could see the frown wanting to push through.

"I'm sorry I'm causing you pain Demetri. That was not what I intended."

"It is no one's fault but my own. Maybe if I gave you the option to leave instead of forcing you, things might be different. I am sorry for that."

"No. Don't be. If I change my mind, I will be back in a heart beat. Please know that." He smiled at this.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea what you've done for me since you've been here this month. I cannot remember a time when I felt this way."

"I don't want to take that away from you."

"You aren't. You are going home, you will be happy again. That will be enough to get me by. I would rather you be away from me and want to be, than be with me and not want to be."

It blew me away how much he felt for me. I truly wish I could return the same emotion.

"I would give anything to want to be with you the same way Demetri. Maybe I will." I smiled at him with hope. "You never know what could happen when I'm not with you any more."

"Don't worry about that Bella. Just rest for a while."

"Stay with me?"

"As long as you want me." He laid his body beside mine and wrapped his arms around me. I got as close as possible then closed my eyes. Sleep would never come but I could rest until it was time for me to leave.

–

I got up an hour before we were set to leave. I gathered what things I owned and put them in a small bag.

"Take all of this."

"It isn't mine Demetri."

"But I gave it to you. That makes it yours." He walked over and placed the rest of the things in the bag. "I will accompany you to the plane, but I won't be flying this time." I could see the sadness in his eyes and I felt my dead heart drop.

"Thank you." I said trying to comfort him a little.

"Are you ready?" He asked picking up my bag.

"I guess." He took my hand and we walked to an awaiting car, the same one we always used.

It was raining outside and I couldn't help but feel even more gloomy than before. We arrived at the private airport and Demetri exited the car before me and opened the door.

"Here is your bag. I bought this for you." He handed me a small box. "Don't open it until you are on the plane." I nodded.

"Thank you."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but pull him to me. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him as close as was possible. He pulled away and walked me to the steps of the plane.

"Goodbye Bella." He kissed me softly once more and walked off.

"Bye." I entered the plane and let the silent, tearless, sobs take over.

The plane took off and was headed upwards. As I looked out the window I noticed the rain was pouring heavily now.

I tried my hardest to put myself in a better mood. I was about to see my family and I honestly was looking forward to that.

I remembered what Demetri said about the box and pulled it out of my bag. I hesitated but pulled off the wrapping. There in my hand sat a tiny cell phone. I opened it and saw he put his number in it already. I smiled to myself.

After an hour I was staring out the window again. The sun was peaking through the clouds and I noticed my mood lift a little more. I was about to see my family, I couldn't wait!

After the plane landed in Seattle I grabbed my bag and ran as hard as I could towards my home. They didn't know I was coming so it would be a surprise for everyone.

I knocked on our door and waited for the door to open. As soon as it was cracked I heard a sob.

"Bella!" Esme wrapped her arms around me and I felt her body shake. In the room there was a round of "Bella?" and then my entire family was surrounding me.

"Alright, we need to let her breath!" Carlisle said while pulling Esme back. The others followed suit except for Alice. She still clung to me like I had died and came back.

"Bella you have no idea how much I missed you." I suddenly felt her body shake and my heart exploded with the same amount of happiness and sadness.

Once all of us got settled we walked back into the house.

"How did you get here?" Carlisle asked.

"Demetri. He got Aro to let me leave." I told them all about what happened during my stay there and I didn't fail to notice the looks Jasper and Emmett were sharing. They were furious about Demetri kissing me. I couldn't help but laugh.

Today was the first sunny day I've seen in Forks for a long time.

"So what did you tell the school about me not being here?" I asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, we told them you were in the hospital out of state and as soon as you were able would be joining school again but we didn't know how long that might be." Esme answered. "Carlisle will get you an excuse later when you do feel like returning. I imagine you want to take time off?"

"I do actually. Just a day or two. I want to be home for a while."

"Can we stay out too?!" Emmett asked loudly. Esme thought for a moment.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, seeing as how we haven't seen Bella in a month. Why not?" Esme said and Emmett jumped up grabbing me into a bear hug.

"Yay!" Emmett said childishly. "Movie night, Bella's choice!" Emmett brought me to the middle of the couch and sat beside me. "What do you want to see?" I thought for a moment and knew a movie I wanted to see, I needed a good laugh.

"_Anchor Man!_" I said and Emmett jumped up putting the dvd in the player.

"We haven't watched it since you left." Rosalie said while giving me a hug. "I have missed you terribly Bella."

"You have no idea what it feels like to be back." She smiled at me and the movie started.

"Sh! Save your girly stuff for after the movie." Emmett said loudly. I just laughed.

Once the movie was over we all just sat there with stupid smiles on our faces.

"We are so glad to have you back dear." Esme said after she and Carlisle hugged me. They started towards their rooms. Everyone was going to settle down for the night.

"Bella? Do you mind if we take a walk?" Emmett asked me.

"Not at all." Everyone went up to their rooms as we headed out the door. "I'm surprised to see the night so clear. It's normally cloudy." Emmett shifted uncomfortably but said nothing for a while.

"So he kissed you?" He asked with a very brotherly tone.

"He did. But don't get defensive. I told him it was alright."

"Did you mean it?" That question took me off guard.

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"Did you feel anything?"

I thought for a moment. "No. Not really." I didn't notice before, but I really didn't feel anything when Demetri kissed me.

"Then why did you let him do it?"

"I don't know Emmett. It was the first time someone has ever been close to me like that before."

"I thought that guy, the one before your transformation, I thought he was." I just looked down. "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that."

I looked to the sky to have a distraction and I noticed how quickly the clouds appeared. That was odd.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Emmett. To answer your question, I don't know if he was that way with me. If you'll remember, I don't remember him, remember?" I laughed at my poorly phrased sentence. Apparently Emmett noticed too and let out a loud chuckle.

"I do remember...Bella. You have no idea how lost we all were without you. No one wanted to say anything to upset you but I think you should know. You hold this family together and, without you, we were empty."

I felt my love grow for my brother, much like it does every time he says things like this.

"Thank you Emmett. You don't know what it was like without you. Without all of you. I found Demetri helped me forget for a while, but missing you was never taken away. I can't live without my family."

He reached over and wrapped his arms around me in another tight hug, this one was different from his bear hug. It was an emotional reaction.

"I love you sister. Let's get back inside." After one last glance at the now cloudless sky, we walked back in. I was going to go to my room when a tiny hand grabbed my wrist.

"Do you honestly think you get to escape so soon after coming back?" I smiled at Alice.

"I suppose not." She threw her arms around me.

"We really have missed you Bella!"

"I know. I've missed all of you too."

"Stay with me and Jasper tonight?"

"I don't want to keep you from spending time together."

"Bella we haven't seen you in a month. I think we can spare one night." Jasper said. Again I felt the love my brother had for me.

"Thank you. I would love to stay here."

We spent the entire night talking about random subjects. Things that mattered, and things that didn't. It was great to be home.

"Good morning!" Emmett said while bursting into Alice and Jasper's room.

"Off the bed Emmett!" Jasper said loudly to Emmett while he was jumped up and down.

"How do you stand it Rose? He is like at three year old." Alice said with annoyance.

"True. But there are times that he really steps up and shows me he can be someone none of us expected. Those are the times that I live for. Besides, sometimes, he's cute when he's like this." She said with a laugh.

Emmett jumped off the bed when Jasper was swatting at him and grabbed Rose and darted out of the room.

"It's like I never left." I said while still laughing.

We all went downstairs where Esme and Carlisle were already sitting in the dinning room.

"Can we talk to you Bella? We all have something to say." Carlisle told me.

"Sure." I went and sat in a chair while everyone picked one as well.

"Alice had a vision when you were in Volterra. She said Aro wanted to know what your powers were. Can you tell us what he discovered?"

"Well, he said I had some sort of a blocking power, he never did get to test how it worked. He does know that I can push it out but he doesn't know what enables me to do that and what all it blocks." Carlisle nodded as if he knew.

"Good. What he doesn't know...and what your family and I do know, you also have another power. One we didn't tell you about to protect you. We were hoping to keep you away from Aro, but we failed at that."

"You didn't fail..." I was cut off

"The point is. We know what your other power is." Carlisle walked closer to me. "You have the power of storm. Anything you want it to be. You can make it rain or thunder, hail or snow. You even have the power to create a fire. I guess you could say you control the elements of the earth, apart from the physical things. We don't know about water, we've never been around a vast amount when we were with you. We tried to keep you away from it as much as possible." He finished with a laugh. I just sat there. That would explain a lot of things for sure but, it was hard to consider that I controlled them.

"So, all those rainy days in Alaska, all of them here, even in Italy. It's all because of me?" Carlisle nodded. "But why do I just make it rain?"

"Well, it isn't always rain. We've come to a conclusion. We think that wherever you are, you control your power from emotions you feel. Whatever you feel is what happens. We haven't been able to test it properly since we tried to keep it from you. Whenever you like, we can try to find your limitations."

I was shocked. I constantly noticed things like this. The sudden changes in the weather. I just never thought about them too much. I thought it just rained a lot because of our location, I didn't know it was affected by what I was feeling.

"We can test them now."

"We should give you a little time to rest first. You have just gotten home and are going through a big change. You should allow yourself some time to settle in first." He hesitated. "Please do not be angry because we kept this from you. We were only trying to keep you safe."

"Of course. I am not angry with you in the least. I know why you did it. I'm just glad I finally have answers."

Later that day we decided to hunt. I couldn't wait to have bear again. It has been quiet some time.

Upon our arrival back home everyone wanted a movie night. Tonight was Rosalie's choice.

"Here. Put this in." She handed the dvd to Emmett. He grumbled for a moment.

"What is it with you and Alice?" He put the dvd in and sat back beside me. The credits for _Snow White_ came on. I just laughed.

"I love this one." Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Bella is the only one that doesn't choose these cartoons. You other girls should take after her." Emmett said with another grumble.

"Sh! Be quiet during the movie!" Emmett looked to Jasper.

"Don't tell me you want to watch this too!"

"I just like the dwarfs! That's all! They sing some really good songs." Jasper replied defensively. Emmett started to laugh loudly until he got a glare from Rosalie and shut up.

When the movie got to the dwarfs singing _Heigh-Ho_ Jasper started singing along which made Emmett crack up.

"Which one is your favorite _Jazzy_?" Emmett talked to Jasper like he was a kid.

"Dopey." Jasper replied instantly and matter-of-factly which made everyone else laugh.

"It's alright Jasper. He's my favorite too." Alice said soothingly to him.

After the movie was over we talked for a while until we all went into our own rooms. I was happy to be back in my room on my couch. I haven't been more happy to be home.

**A/N**

**What did you think??? Things happened a little differently than planned but I was extremely happy about it. It wasn't time for what I had planned. A HUGE thank you to NessieCullen2005**

**for your idea about the power! I took that one, one step further by adding the fire creating thing. Also I had requests to keep Bella's power the same...so I did that as well. I hope everyone liked it! I'm surprised I didn't get more "I hate you" reviews about the kiss! I'm actually glad I didn't :) but I needed the kiss to happen.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Another Day

**A/N**

**So no one really said too much about to power...did you all like it? I personally LOVED it!! So original again thank you NessieCullen2005 for your idea!! So now we continue. I will clear up Alice's vision and her POV. Hope you all enjoy!**

I couldn't honestly explain what it felt like to be in my own home, in my own room, with my own family. I couldn't; however, ignore how much I missed Demetri. An idea just occurred to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Demetri."

"Bella! You made it home I assume."

"I did. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"It isn't a problem. I imagine you all had a little reunion time."

"You could say that. I want you to know...I do miss you."

"You have no idea Bella. But I don't regret sending you home. You needed to be with your family. I'm just sorry I wasn't enough." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"No. Demetri that wasn't it at all."

"It's okay Bella. I'm just glad you're happy now."

"I was happy then too. I just...my family is my world. In time...who knows what could happen...but right now, I need my family. And they need me just as much."

"That's why I sent you home." I hated that I caused him pain but I knew home is where I was supposed to be right now.

"I'm sorry Demetri. I will see you again."

"I'm counting on that." The smile in is voice was apparent.

"Take care Demetri."

"You too."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright."

"Goodbye Demetri."

"Goodbye, Bella." I snapped the tiny phone shut.

I looked out my window and saw a slight drizzle falling from the sky. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." Carlisle entered my room. "Hey."

"Hello. Do you mind if I talk to you Bella?"

"Go ahead. I don't mind at all." He sat on the couch beside me.

"I know that I have not been here for you like I should. I am so sorry for that. I should have been more of a father to you." I started to cut him off but he put a hand up silencing me. "You see, I thought that if I ignored the problem about...Edward, that it would simply disappear. I was wrong. In more ways than one. First of all I shouldn't have ignored the problem. Second, I should have been there for you in your time of need like any father figure should. I am disappointed in myself to know I have not behaved as a father would." He dropped his head.

"That isn't true. Not in the least. If anything, your ignoring the problem did help me. I didn't feel the constant need to talk about it if I was ever alone with you. With everyone else, that was always the topic of choice. Not once was that a topic with you. I knew that when we were alone it was just, father and daughter, not daughter with a problem. You did help me."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"You give me more credit than I deserve."

"No. I don't give you enough." He smiled and stood.

"I'll let you rest now." He put his hand on my cheek then walked out my door. I laid down on my couch and opened my book. For the first time in a very long time, I finished a book in one night.

"Sister!" My door was flung open and there was a very excited Emmett jumping on my couch.

"Please don't break my couch." He jumped down and started bouncing on the floor. "What are you so excited about?"

"We're going swimming!" He jumped up some more and ran out of my room. Rosalie was the next one in.

"Sorry. He was more excited than we thought he would be when we told him." She said with a giggle.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to a lake off in the woods a good ways. It's _supposed_ to be sunny today, that is if there aren't any other influences." She said with a nod towards me.

"Nope. No other influences."

"Good. Get ready. Met us downstairs in fifteen minutes. Alice will be in here in a second." I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would want to fix me up to go swimming.

"Good morning! I have your swim suit. I'm putting your hair into a ponytail and then I expect to see you downstairs as soon as you change." She handed me the garment and pulled me into my bathroom to sit me into a chair. She quickly had my hair up and was leaving when she stopped.

"Oh, I brought the clothes you will be wearing over that. They are laying on your couch." I nodded and quickly changed after she left. I walked into my room to my couch and picked up the little sun dress and flip flops. I put on the dress and ran downstairs full speed.

"Ready!" I said as I met all of my family by the door. Emmett had an inflatable duck around his waist and Jasper had little arm floaties that barely went to his elbow. I couldn't help but laugh at them. "Really Jasper? I expected this from Emmett...but you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I lost a bet." He replied dramatically. Everyone else sniggered.

"Let's get the hell out of dodge!" Emmett yelled loudly.

"Emmett Cullen! Watch your mouth. There are ladies present." Esme scolded him while everyone else laughed.

We all jumped in Emmett's Jeep and headed to wherever this lake was. We pulled up on a trail and would have to run the rest of the way.

Upon arrival Emmett didn't even wait for everyone to join him. He immediately did a canon ball into the water causing a huge wave to splash the rest of us.

"Ass!" Rosalie yelled out. Emmett looked to Esme and then Rosalie and pouted.

"You didn't get on to her!" He said poking his bottom lip out.

"Because I'm a lady. It's different when it is being said by a lady, and in front of a lady." Rosalie replied to which Esme giggled.

"That isn't fair!" He continued. He was about to say something else but Jasper did a canon ball in the water right beside Emmett shutting him up quickly.

"I'm just going to watch. You all go ahead." Rosalie said as she sat on a towel. A few minutes of pouting and Emmett had an evil glint in his eyes.

He walked up to the grass and stood by Rosalie.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie said suspiciously. Emmett didn't answer her, he just grabbed her and threw her over his soaking wet body and jumped in the lake with her on his shoulder. "Emmett! You jerk!" Rosalie yelled at him as she jumped on him forcing him under the water. He just stuck his head beneath her and picked her up on his shoulders. "Put me down!"

"Sure." Emmett said laughing as he pushed her back making her fall into the water.

The rest of the family just watched and laughed. I decided I could help Rose a little so I jumped in. When Emmett was distracted by trying to force Rose under again I ran as fast as I could in the water and tackled him.

"Thanks Bella!" Rosalie told me while laughing. Jasper took this as his chance and did the same to Emmett as he stood to turn on me.

After a few more dunks we all settled and swam with each other. Emmett started talking to the duck around his waist.

"You want to hear the name for my duck?" He asked me when I swam by.

"Why not? You're going to tell me anyway. Let's hear it."

"I named him...Pecker, Pecker the Duck." He stated and laughed so loudly that a few birds flew out of the trees near by.

"That isn't even funny Emmett." Jasper said completely straight faced. I admit, it really wasn't.

"Of course it is! Pecker Duck!" Emmett laughed loudly again. No one else found it funny at all either. Alice and Rosalie actually got out and walked a good distance away to where Carlisle and Esme had just gone to.

After a few seconds Jasper and I got out leaving Emmett alone.

"Fine. Go then. I'll just have fun with my Pecker." Again, that loud laugh echoed through the trees. We all just rolled our eyes and started walking to the Jeep.

"Should we leave him?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Tempting!" Jasper replied.

"We can't leave him." Carlisle said with a smirk. After we arrived and sat in the Jeep Emmett came barreling through the trees at full speed and hopped into the drivers seat.

"None of you have a sense of humor. I am ashamed." Emmett said dramatically, again we just rolled our eyes.

We arrived back home and everyone went to the family room for a movie. We had been gone all day and got back after it had just gotten dark.

"Esme's choice!" Emmett said.

Esme walked to the dvd cabinet and started browsing. I knew that whatever she picked would either be a romance or something that is family oriented. She was all about those films. Turns out, she picked one all of us girls loved..._Titanic._

Emmett and Jasper groaned and complained for several minutes.

"Isn't this why we have each person a movie night? So we can settle the arguments?" Rosalie asked "Get over it!" She said smacking Emmett and Jasper. I just giggled with Alice.

When it got to the part where Leo's character paints Kate's character naked, Esme, like the true mother she is, stood in front of the television. We all laughed when Emmett complained, well all of us except Rose, she just smacked him again.

"It's not like we haven't seen any of that before!" Emmett said trying to see around our mother.

"Whether that is true or not, I don't want to see you looking. So hush." I think if Esme could blush, she would have after having to respond to his comment.

At the end of the movie all of the girls were sobbing tearlessly and Emmett and Jasper was making fun of Jack for dying.

"He gave his life for her. How is that funny?" Rose demanded to Emmett who was acting like Jack by hanging off the couch holding on to Jaspers hands.

"I'll never let go...I promise." Jasper whispered pretending to cry and over dramatizing the scene. He let go of Emmett's hands and Emmett pretended to sink in the ocean and started cracking up.

"You guys are ridiculous." Rosalie said standing up and walking to her room. I just laughed with Alice as we acted like Jack and Rose when he takes her to the front of the ship.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Alice trying to keep a straight face.

"I trust you." She said and I lifted her arms out.

"Alright. Open your eyes." I whispered dramatically.

"I'm flying! Bella!" I wrapped my fingers around hers like Jack did and made up some song that he was supposed to sing and I started to lean forward to kiss her. We couldn't do it anymore...we both started dying out laughing and everyone in the room joined in.

"That was almost hot!" Emmett said through his laughter.

"It still isn't funny!" Rosalie shouted from her room which caused us to laugh even harder.

I was surprised to see Esme and Carlisle laughing with us, I thought they had left with Rose.

"Do you remember when the news was spread about it in Chicago?" Carlisle asked me.

"I do. I don't think there was a news paper in town that didn't say something about it for weeks." In all seriousness, it was a tragedy. There were many lives lost and there were many tears shed during that time.

Carlisle and Esme excused themselves while Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I remained in the living room.

"You guys up for another movie?" Jasper asked. We all agreed

"Just let me go check on Rose. Go ahead and pick a movie." He said while racing up the stairs.

"What should it be ladies?" Jasper asked as the three of us searched the cabinet.

"Something super cheesy." I said, Alice agreed, that meant Jasper did too.

"_Lord of the Rings_?" Alice asked.

"Hey! I like those movies!" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"I didn't know you liked those." I stated in disbelief.

"I didn't think you the type of girl." He replied. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" She said with annoyance. Jasper and I smiled at each other and nodded. We agreed on the second film.

A short while later Emmett and Rosalie came down to join us. After the movie was over we all went back into our own rooms.

I put a cd into my stereo and laid on my couch humming along. I decided I could clean a little and started that. Before I knew it the sun was peaking over the clouds.

Another day.

**A/N**

**Alright...there you have it. I know it was short, I'm sorry! Next chapter will explain Alice's vision. It just didn't fit yet. Some exciting things will be coming up and some new drama will follow after. Can't wait!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'm starting the next chapter right now, the more reviews the quicker I will write :):):)**


	10. Memory Lane

**A/N**

**As promised, here is your chapter. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Should we tell her?" I heard Alice whispering in her room.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if that's a great idea or not."

"But she deserves to know right? I would want to know something like this."

"I know Alice but we promised we wouldn't say anything yet." Jasper replied.

"Fine. I won't say anything. But I don't like keeping things like this from her." She whined.

"I know. Me either."

I decided to pretend I didn't hear anything and walked down the stairs to living room where Esme and Carlisle were sitting.

"Morning Bella."

"Good morning." I replied to Carlisle.

"If you would like, we could test you today. See what you can and can't do with your powers. We need to go on a hunt and it would be the perfect chance."

"Why not?"

"Excellent. Can you get the others ready? Meet in Emmett's Jeep in ten minutes." I nodded and headed up to Alice and Jasper's room.

"Hey guys, were going hunting, meet in Emmett's Jeep in ten." They nodded and I told Rose and Emmett. I changed my clothes and put on different shoes then jumped in the Jeep. Within the next minute everyone was in the car ready to go.

We arrived at our usual place to hunt. We all fed on what we could then met back up.

"Alright, I wanted to test out some of Bella's powers. I need you all to sit back and just be quiet for a while." Carlisle told everyone and they all sat in front of us. "We know that your emotions trigger the weather. What I want to see is if you can use your power without having to feel a specific emotion. Since we are by the lake, let's see what you can do with it."

We turned our attention to the water and I just looked at it.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Think really hard about causing a wave. See what that does." Carlisle suggested.

I put my focus back on the water and thinking about my family watching. I thought hard about seeing a wave rise up out of the water. I noticed once or twice a few ripples but nothing like I was picturing.

"Don't force it Bella. Just keep picturing it your mind." Carlisle said trying to help me.

This time I closed my eyes and centered myself, focusing only on the water not my family. When I opened my eyes I saw the waves that I was picturing in my mind.

My family erupted in cheers and I kept thinking about the waves. I wanted to see if I could actually move them so I thought of the waves crashing over Emmett.

When I opened my eyes I saw something like a tidal wave and splash soaking Emmett from head to toe where he stood a good 200 yards away. Everyone started laughing but Emmett pouted.

I was getting interested in my power so I thought about the wind. I put my effort in to making it blow quickly and I noticed the trees swaying back and forth and before too long Emmett was dry.

"That was awesome!" Emmett said pumping his fist in the air. I just giggled.

"Now what I am really interested in, is the fire. I want to see how that works. Could you give it a try?" I nodded. "Just do what you were doing before." Carlisle stated encouragingly

I imagined a ring of fire encircling the lake. When I opened my eyes there it was. My family jumped back a few feet but applauded.

"You have amazing skill Bella! I've never seen someone pick up on their power so easily before!" Carlisle said happily with a smile on his face.

By the time we were done I made it rain, thunder, hail, I started a lightening storm and caused a few more tidal waves followed by a wind storm.

We found out after seeing how far my powers reached that it was just a few miles radius.

"I think about two miles around." Emmett said with a look of surprise on his face after coming back from running out as far as my power reached.

"Impressive!" Carlisle said pulling me in a hug. "I believe we have tested you enough today. Let's get you home to rest." I smiled and my family and I walked back to the Jeep and headed home.

"I am proud of you Bella." Esme said kissing my cheek as she continued inside the house.

"Hello?" I answered my phone while running to my room.

"Bella! I've missed talking to you."

"How are you Demetri?" I said with a smile

"Doing well I suppose. As well as to be expected without you here. What about you?"

"I'm actually doing well too. I just got back from hunting with my family."

"Oh. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all."

"I do miss you here Bella." I sighed. I was in a wonderful mood and I didn't want this guilt to bring it down. "It isn't the same without you." I dropped myself on my couch.

"I'm sorry. You really should get out you know. Spend time away from Volterra."

"Excellent idea! I'm tired of being locked up here. It would be good to get out for a while."

"Bella! We're going to Seattle. Come here so I can dress you!" Alice shouted from her room.

"Oh. I don't want to keep you." Demetri said after hearing Alice.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you soon though."

"Sounds more than perfect. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye." I hung up quickly and ran to Alice's room.

"Who were you talking to?" Alice asked when I sat on her bed.

"You could hear?"

"Duh."

"Oh. Demetri."

"That's who I figured. That's why I interrupted. I saw the clouds closing in." Alice said with a giggle. I looked out the window and saw them too. "You really shouldn't let him get to you that way Bella."

"I know. I just feel guilty leaving him there. He doesn't have anyone else." I looked to the ground and shuffled my feet for something to do. The clouds were getting darker.

"Don't take away the sun before sunset!" Alice whined. I just laughed at her.

"Sorry." I fought back the sadness and forced myself to be happy.

"That's better." The sun was peaking through again. "Now go get changed. I'll be in there in a minute." She said pushing me into her bathroom.

After I changed she reappeared.

"Why am I wearing a dress?"

"Because. You and I are going some place special tonight." She said with a wink.

"The family isn't going?"

"Nope. Just me and you. Best friend bonding time." She gave me a huge smile. "Jasper is driving but he won't stay. He will pick us up when we are done." I nodded. Once she was done we headed out to her Porsche.

Our drive to Seattle didn't take too long since we don't drive under 100mph. I smirked at that thought.

"I'll be right back." Alice said to Jasper as we got out of her car. She turned to me and stopped me from walking. "Now. I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." She said with a tinkling laugh. She pulled me down the street and into an alley way.

"Alice what are you doing?" She stopped and I wasn't paying attention to anything around me until I saw Alice smile at something. I looked in the direction and saw someone standing there.

"Hello." The voice was deep and very smooth, I instantly thought of velvet. He stepped out of the shadow and I have to admit, he was gorgeous.

"Hi." I replied back when he didn't even acknowledge Alice. I turned to her and she was beaming up at me.

"I'll see you at home Bella." She turned to walk off but I grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" I demanded and she pushed me back to the gorgeous man in front of me.

"Jasper is waiting for me. _Edward_ will explain everything. Bye Bella." This time when she turned to walk away I didn't go after her. I could have sworn she said Edward.

I walked closer to him and looked into his eyes. I could feel something ignite within me.

"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you." He told me. His eyes had a pain there that I wished I could take away. I didn't know why I was instantly falling for this man. I didn't even know who he was.

He couldn't be the same one could he? No. That isn't possible. He left me.

"Bella?" When he said my name I felt my body start to melt. I couldn't understand why I connected with him in an instant.

"Yes?" I managed to choke out.

"Isabella. You look absolutely...completely...I cannot describe how heartbreaking and breathtakingly beautiful you look." Something inside of me clicked.

_Flashback_

_After I was dressed I glanced in the mirror. Elizabeth could work wonders._

"_Is Edward ready?" I called downstairs not wanting to leave if he wasn't ready._

"_I am" He called from the bottom of the steps._

_I took a deep breath and started towards the stairs. There was an audible gasp from Elizabeth, Edward Sr. and my Edward. I just blushed._

"_Isabella! You look absolutely...completely...I cannot describe how heartbreaking and breathtakingly beautiful you look." I blushed again. He was staring at me with his mouth open._

"_You are too kind. You look painfully and extraordinarily dashing." He grinned at me and held out his hand. I placed mine in his and he kissed the top of my hand gently while his eyes never strayed from my own._

"_I imagine every man in the room will be trying to take you away from me tonight. Everyone of them will be jealous that I am there with the most beautiful of all women there. I must be extra protective of you tonight." He said._

"_Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."_

_End_

"Edward!" I placed everything in that moment I closed the distance between us and kissed him as passionately as I could. The moment our lips connected I felt my dead heart explode inside of me and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our lips fit together. Every memory that we had shared flooded my mind while his lips met my kiss with the same urgency. Everything that was ever misplaced when I was changed was now in tact.

He pushed me to the wall and pressed himself against me. I had one hand in his hair and the other tightly around his waist while he had one hand on my hip and the other on the back of my neck. His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance that I granted quickly. We pulled away after a few moments gasping for breath.

"Edward." I said again not believing he was here and not believing I finally recollected every memory I had of him. I laid my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around me.

"I cannot believe I finally found you my Bella. I've looked for you, for endless days and endless nights. You were the only thing that kept me alive." He said while kissing everywhere he could reach.

"But you left. You weren't there when I woke up." I said not understanding.

"Let's go have a seat for a moment and I'll explain everything." He said wrapping an arm around my waist while holding my hand with his free hand.

He escorted me to a silver car and opened the passenger door for me.

"Let me explain what happened. During my entire transformation, all I saw was you. Your face kept playing over and over in my mind. I didn't even know where I was when I woke up. Carlisle was standing there and told me what I was and why I was what I am. He told me that you asked him to change me. He also told me that you were being changed at that moment but I needed to wait until it was complete because I probably couldn't control myself since you still had blood. He immediately ran off after telling me he would be back with you. I sat there for a long while waiting. I couldn't handle it anymore. I got up and ran after him. Of course he was long gone and so was his scent. I had no idea where he had you so I just had to hope I could find you. After a long while I came across your scent. I followed it and it led me back to the cave. I searched it but you had already left. I tried following it but I could never place it again." He took a deep breath and held my hands tighter. "Many years later I stumbled across that familiar scent. I followed it. It led me to an abandoned house. I decided I didn't want to stay in Alaska anymore. I got on a plane and left. I headed back to Chicago for a while. Oddly enough I had come across your scent there. I still don't know how." He looked to me for an answer.

"Carlisle and I made a detour when we moved to Forks. We wanted to see how things changed and then headed to Forks form there."

"That would explain it. Well, I followed the scent. It took sometime to be able to trace it to your house. I eventually found the house and Alice answered the door. She said you were in Italy and they didn't know if you would return. They asked me to stay for a while. I agreed. Eventually Alice had a vision of Demetri letting you come home. She wasn't sure when but she knew it would happen. We all decided it would be best if I wasn't at your house when you arrived. We didn't want to put more stress on you than what you had. Especially since you couldn't remember me." He frowned but continued. "So I went off to Seattle, Alice and I arranged this meeting and when the time was right, Alice would have you meet me." He said and looked at me with that crooked grin that I hadn't seen for so long.

"I knew you. I did. I just couldn't place your face to a memory. I still hurt. I was broken inside not having you." I confessed to him. He put his hand to my cheek and smiled again.

"We're going to be late." My brows furrowed at his statement.

"For what?"

"You'll see." He started the car and drove off. I realized where we were going once I saw the street he turned to. Paramount Theatre. My heart dropped. When this place was built I told Carlisle I wanted to watch a movie there. I never had the chance but I never stopped wanting to go. Eventually it was turned into a performing arts venue and I wanted to go even more.

"Really?" I asked him. He smiled at me. I felt the tears that wouldn't fall form behind my eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you will join me." I nodded and his smile got wider. "I must admit, I am thrilled you remembered me so quickly. I didn't think it would happen this easily. I was prepared to go to the end of the earth and back to make you remember." He said squeezing my hand while he parked the car. He ran around and opened my door for me and walked me to the ticket stand. He handed the lady our tickets and we walked inside. It was absolutely beautiful!

"They are showing a symphony." Edward stated while smiling. He held the door opened for me and we sat in our seats.

"What kind of symphony?"

"Classical." He stated while wrapping an arm around me and holding my hand. "You do not know how long I've waited to be able to see you again Isabella." He looked into my eyes and I melted into him.

"I never want you to leave again."

"I never will. Never." He said pulling my hand up to kiss. He brought his lips to my ear. "I love you, Isabella."

I turned and he pressed his lips to mine ever so softly. I remember every touch, every kiss, every smile, every laugh, every everything that we ever shared and I didn't understand how I could have ever forgotten. I would never leave his side again.

The symphony was absolutely amazing. They played all sorts of classical music you could think of. Everything from Claude Debussy to Beethoven to Yo Yo Ma to Mozart. Everything they played was beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me when the show was over. I nodded and stood and he embraced me.

"I never want to let you go." He said softly.

"You never have to." I stated pressing my lips back to his softly.

We walked back to the car and sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and pressed his hand to my cheek. "I do have to admit, I miss your blush." He said with a laugh.

"I can't believe you remember so much from that time."

"How could I not?" He asked and pressed his lips to mine again. "I'll never grow tired of that."

He put the car in drive and headed down the road. I noticed we weren't going the way that lead to my house.

"My house is that way." I said pointing backwards.

"I know. That isn't where we are going." He said and smiled a dazzling smile. He took my hand again. I wanted him to just hold me. Holding my hand wasn't enough to quench my thirst for him. I wanted to be able to feel him and be so close that not even air was between us. "You have hunted correct?"

"Yes." I said but it sounded like a question. He just laughed.

After a while we ended up at an airport.

"What are we doing?" I asked him. That beautiful smile swept across his face again.

"Wait a moment." We walked to the counter and got tickets from the lady after he had our bags checked.

"Our bags? How did you get my clothes?"

"Alice." He said grinning at me.

"Flight to Chicago now boarding." The intercom said.

I looked to him with wide eyes.

"Chicago?"

"Yes. I wanted to take you back. I feel we should go back to where we started." He smiled again.

We had first class seats, I started out sitting in my own but I couldn't handle being away from Edward. Apparently he couldn't either because he was in my seat before I got the chance to move.

"I didn't want to be away from you any longer. I've had to wait long enough." His lips brushed against mine then we sat back.

There wasn't anyone else in first class, it was late at night and not many people flew this late anyway.

The lights were dimmed and Edward and I just stared into each others eyes. I couldn't turn away from him. I didn't want to and there wasn't a need so I didn't. I just continued looking into his soul.

"I've waited for this, for understanding, for you, for all of this. I've waited for so long." I said trying to force the sob back.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have left the cave and tried to find you. I should have waited like Carlisle said." He bent down and forced our lips together with passion. I returned the force and pulled him closer to me as he did the same. I didn't ever want to let go. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it gently. He let out a quiet breathy moan and ran his hands up my thighs to my hips and pulled me even closer. I didn't think it was possible, but apparently it was because we were.

"Can I get you anything?" One of the flight attendants walked by and was gawking at Edward. I growled softly and Edward just smiled.

"I think I've got all I need. Thank you." He turned back around and pulled my lips back to his. I heard the girl stomp off and I smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to be jealous." He said with a laugh.

"She has horrible timing." I said angrily. I looked out the window and saw the lightening. I smiled slightly.

"I used to be afraid of storms when I flew." Edward stated.

"Don't be." I said as I focused on being happy again. The skies cleared and Edward blinked rapidly then looked back to me. I just laughed.

I decided to play with him for a minute so I made it snow. When his eyes got huge I made the skies clear again.

"Are you doing that?" He asked in disbelief. I laughed.

"Umhm." He looked back to me and smiled. "What can you do?" I asked, curious if he could do something too.

"I can read minds. Well, not everyone's mind." He said as his brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't read yours." He said while looking deeply into my eyes.

"Neither can Aro."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jane can't use her power on me either." His eyes got huge.

"She can't?"

"Nope." He smiled and bent to kiss me again.

The rest of the flight was spent with us laying and looking into each others eyes. I couldn't believe how much time I had lost with him. I couldn't describe what I felt knowing I have him back.

"Prepare for landing." The pilot said and the "buckle your seat belts" sign lit up. We did as instructed and after the plane landed we walked through the airport to get our bags.

"I was hoping we would make it before the sun came back up." Edward said looking out the windows at the rising sun.

We started walking for the doors and I saw him thinking deeply about something. I focused as hard as I could. The rain and clouds appeared instantly. "Amazing." He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

We got into a car that was waiting for us and we stopped an expensive hotel that Edward made reservations for. We got our stuff inside and sat on the bed.

"So what do you have planed for today?" I asked him.

"I have something planed for tonight. I thought we could take this time to relax after our long trip." He replied. That sounded fine to me. We snuggled up together and laid on the bed until it got darker outside.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he pulled me up off the bed. "Go change. I'll wait out here." He said after pointing to the bathroom.

I put on the change of clothes that Alice had labeled for me. There was a very fancy vintage gown inside with some elegant heels as well. I rolled my eyes but put them on. I walked out the door to find Edward in a vintage tux.

" Isabella. You look absolutely...completely...I cannot describe how heartbreaking and breathtakingly beautiful you look." He repeated the phrase that made me remember him but he started to add more. "You look even more beautiful than you did the night of the ball. I didn't think it was possible." I smiled at him, I was full of bliss.

"Thank you. You look unbelievably more dazzling than I've ever seen you." He smiled and walked the distance between us. He looked into my eyes and just kissed the top of my head softly. I sighed in utter happiness.

"Shall we?" He asked extending his arm for me to take. I nodded and we left the hotel and drove someplace I didn't know.

"Where are we?"

"One moment and you will find out." He walked me over the hill and I saw a horse and carriage waiting. My heart did flips inside of me. I couldn't breath, and it was wonderful that I didn't have to.

"Edward!" Was all I could say. I just stood there. He laughed and picked me up and took me to the carriage. He lifted me up and sat me down beside him. He grabbed the reins and the horses started to walk. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care. This couldn't get anymore perfect.

After a ride that lasted a decent amount of time a pulled the carriage over and helped me out. He extended his arm again and led me to the back of a building. I froze. I knew exactly where we were.

"What do you think?" He asked as he smiled at me.

We were at the garden. The where he proposed to me. He took my hand and led me back under the gazebo.

"Isabella. Bella. I've waited to find you for years. I've searched and looked for you everywhere. I finally found you and you finally remembered me. My frozen heart has started to beat again. My body knew it found you when I saw you walk into the alley. My soul knows, my other half is right here in front of me. When I got sick and was in the hospital, I slid the ring off your finger without you noticing. I held on to it as if it were my life line. I've kept it safe since I woke." He got down on one knee. The exact same spot as before. "Isabella. Bella. I asked you once before, will you please be wife? Let me love you for all of eternity? Now that I finally know what forever means, I know I've got to have you. I knew before and I never stopped believing that I would find you. Please Bella. Be wife?" He held out the ring that he slid on my finger many years ago.

I heard my sobs before I felt them. I couldn't say anything, I just nodded my head over and over again. Edward reached for my hand and slid the ring on my finger once again.

He stood and twirled me around.

"I love you Bella! I love you so much! Never again will I leave your side and never again will I take that ring from your finger." He said while kissing the ring. He put me down but pushed me against a column. "Do you remember what happened on that night?" He asked in a very seductive voice. Again I nodded.

He brought his lips down to mine and pushed himself against me. Both of us stopped breathing immediately. Again he pushed himself against me and he let out a small very breathy moan. His tongue brushed against mine for a moment and then his tongue was against mine feverishly. The taste of him was even more amazing than I remembered. I only had a slight taste of him earlier but that was nothing compared to now.

He put his hands on my thighs and brushed them up my sides and all the way to my neck. His tangled in my hair pulling me closer. I felt him push against me again. I slid my hands down to his hips and pulled him with more force. He made a noise in the back of his throat. It only made me want more. I pulled him again and he let out a small growl.

"Bella. We have more plans." He said out of breath while pushing into me again. I let out a small gasp.

"Bella." His hands went to my stomach and trailed, extremely slowly, upwards. My breath caught in my throat and I stopped pulling Edward onto me. He trailed them lightly over my chest. When he did a small moan escaped my lips and he bent down and licked my bottom lip causing another moan.

"We should stop while we can." He said while placing his hands completely on my heaving chest.

"Edward." I said softly desperate for more of him. I've had to wait for so long, I didn't want to wait any longer.

"Come on." He said while picking me up. "Don't worry, we can pick this right back up." He had a smug smile on his face.

We got back to the carriage and he started driving again. The road seemed familiar. Everything hit me when I saw the lake with the fountain in it. He was creating the night of the ball for me.

Without a moments notice his lips were on mine hungrily. He picked me up, jumped out of the carriage and walked down close to the rocks.

"Want to swim?" He asked while smiling. I pulled him to me and pulled his jacket off. "Do you remember?" He asked as his jacket hit the ground.

"I do." I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground with his jacket. He put his hands on my lower back and slid his hands up until they were on the zipper of my dress. He looked into my eyes asking for permission. I nodded and my dress hit the ground leaving me in my bra and panties.

"God Bella." He said as he pushed me against a tree. "I haven't seen you like this in _far_ too long." His lips silenced my comment. I brought my hand to the button of his pants and quickly pulled them down. We both stood there in our underwear gazing at each other. I could see his eyes burning with passion. I could only imagine mine looked the same.

He gave me a smirk, grabbed my hand, and like that night long ago, he flung us off the rock and into the water below.

**A/N**

**AHHH!!! Edwards back!! Let me know what all of you think!!! I hope you all liked it! Now you all have answers I couldn't give before, like the ring, when Edward was coming back, and Alice's vision. I hope this was alright. I might go back and change a few things. I tried to think of what would happen when they were alone. I got it as close as to what I thought would happen. They would go back to the way they were pretty much. Like nothing ever happened. :) I hope it was alright...I'm kind of worried about it to be honest. Tell me what you think PLEASE!!!!**


	11. If You Want

**A/N**

**So I've been getting questions about the baby...questions will be answered within the next few chapters but keep in mind, she still doesn't know she was pregnant. Yes she remembers every touch they shared but she doesn't remember what resulted from it. Now for the Demetri deal, I cannot give any of you answers to that...though I really would love to! So now after ten chapters of no EPOV...I give you your first EPOV of _1918s_ sequel!!**

**EPOV**

The feeling of having my Isabella, my Bella, back with me...it was something no amount of words could truly express perfectly enough. When her family told me she had forgotten me, I felt empty. I felt like every inch of me died but yet I was still alive knowing she lived.

But now, the love of my life, she is right in front of me. She is exactly how she was all those years ago, she only grew more beautiful with time.

Recreating that night we had before made me realize even more, how perfect she was for me. Perfect didn't even describe her. It seems as though we had never parted, we only just woke from a dream.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me with a smile as she swam beside me.

"Just how much I've always loved you." She wrapped her arms around me neck and pulled herself closer to me. She brought her forehead to my own and looked into my eyes lovingly.

"After all these years, here you are." She said with sadness thick in her voice. "How long I've wanted, how long I've waited for this, being able to remember." I kissed her softly and lovingly. I wanted her to feel how much love I have for her.

We swam around each other for the longest. The way her body moved with the water, how she would whisper my name, how she bit her lip when she was in thought, the way her eyes searched for my soul in mine. It was enough to render me useless. She was why I am who I am. She was the reason I was born and the reason I survived.

"I love you Bella." I told her softly as I sat myself on a rock pulling her to my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She sat up to move herself closer to me, when she did I felt her brush up against me. My breath hitched in my throat. I don't even think she realized it.

"Bella." It came out in a whisper so quiet that even if someone was beside her they couldn't have heard.

She must have started to notice what had happened, a smirk spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around me tighter and pulled her lower body along mine forcing a hiss out of my mouth.

I wanted her so badly. It would be anything but right though. I was always a gentleman...or I tried to be at least. I would continue to try.

I pulled her off my lap and sat her back on the rock as I stood.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice laced with guilt.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm just making sure I behave like a gentleman." I kissed her gently then got out of the water. She stood and joined me. I turned to hand her a towel I managed to stick in the carriage and I stopped immediately.

The water was pouring off of her glorious body. I could suddenly remember how she smelled, how she felt. Every touch we had ever shared attacked my senses at that moment. I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to hers with such hunger I haven't felt in many years. Everything I've ever felt, loving her, waiting to be with her, wanting to be with her, everything. It all escalated and I was hard pressed for self control.

"Edward." She said out of breath as I slid my hands down her body to her thighs. I pulled her legs up and she wrapped them around my torso so I was holding her. I walked back over to the tree and leaned her against it. I pushed myself onto her earning a moan. It only drove me forward. Again I pushed myself but was distracted by her legs wiggling trying to set back on the ground. I obeyed and put her down.

She immediately turned me to face the tree and kissed me with dire need. Her hands started on my chest but moved down to my stomach. When she reached the top of my underwear she gently pushed two fingers inside and rubbed from one hip to the other.

I felt my knees get weak from her touch. The smallest of touch made me bend to her will. She moved her hand to my hip again and put her other hand on the other side of my hip. She slowly started to pull down the only article of clothing I had left.

"Bella." I moaned out. I knew my control was no longer there. I growled when I felt her hand wrap around me. She gently started to create friction. I felt like my body was going to burst with the sensations flowing through me.

Time, place, reason, everything was out of my mind. Everything except Bella and my love for her. I couldn't stop the slight moans or growls that escaped my lips, her touch did things to me that made me feel like I was going to burst.

Her pace quickened and her kisses grew more urgent. My hands wondered on her body. I touched everything that was within my reach. After ridding her of the last bits of clothing I settled for her most sensitive spot. I could tell she needed me as much as I needed her. I wouldn't give in to her completely but I would give in enough.

I matched my pace with hers and our moans came more quickly. We could both feel each other climbing higher, we knew the edge wasn't far. I kissed her forcefully and I felt her tongue enter my mouth. I deepened the kiss even more circling and sucking on her tongue.

Our bodies tensed at the same time, we were inching closer. We were pulling each other as close as possible and quickening our movements with each breath we took.

She looked into my eyes and the complete need and love she had for me in her eyes tossed me over the edge with her.

"Bella!" I moaned right as my name fell from her lips. Our bodies tensed tighter while we trembled into each other.

I let us sink softly to the ground and pulled her tightly against me and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled her head back and stared into my eyes with such intensity it seemed unreal.

"I love you Edward." She said kissing me softly.

"I love you, my Bella." I tucked her head under my chin and held her there in the grass by the lake.

After what seemed like beautiful days, the sun started to rise.

"We should leave." I whispered in her ear.

"I suppose you're right." She looked back up at me and kissed me once more then stood to retrieve her things. She threw mine to me while she was slipping her clothes back on. "Edward, I cannot thank you enough for doing all of this for me. It means more than I could ever express to you." She pulled me to her and I held her in my arms for another long moment.

"I would do anything, and give anything to you Isabella." I said kissing the top of her head.

We walked back to the carriage after fully dressing. I took the horse and carriage back to the stable from where I rented it.

"Could you make it cloudy again?" I asked her as I walked out of the stable that wasn't open because of the hour.

"I'm not sure. I would really have to focus." She scrunched her nose up and focused as hard as she could. I saw some clouds appear.

"That should do it." I smiled and kissed her softly while taking her hand. "Ready?" She nodded and we took off back to the hotel.

"How long are we here?" She asked.

"As long as you want to be. We have no day set to be back." I walked over to her and brushed my lips against her neck, she breathed out quickly and I just smiled. "I only have one more place to show you. After that we will have accomplished what I brought you here for. If there is anything you would like to do after we can do whatever you like." I smiled at her.

"When will we leave?"

"Tonight. I don't want you to have to think about gloomy things so we can leave early." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to the couch. We sat there watching TV until the sun started to set. I looked back to her and noticed her eyes were almost black. "You need to hunt." I said stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine." She gave me a smile but I knew being around people would be uncomfortable for her.

"Hunting will be our first stop. I want you to be comfortable when we leave. After that we can continue our trip."

The sun set and the sky turned dark. I grabbed her hand and took her out to the car I rented for our stay.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I stated even though I knew she didn't like to be surprised. I took a few turns and we finally reached our destination.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" She walked to me after I opened the car door for her. There in front of us stood an old house that seemed withered but still stood.

"Is this?"

"It is." I finished for her. I took her hand and pulled her to the door.

"I still have the key." I said holding up an old fashioned key to the door. I opened the door and we stepped inside. I heard her gasp.

The house wasn't really run down on the inside. Someone came and did some modifications but it still looked exactly the same. They left the outside untouched, they only rebuilt what needed it.

"I can't believe it's still here." She said as she started up the stairs. I followed behind her. She opened up the door to one of the rooms. "Your room." She said looking around with a dumbfounded look on her face. She walked over to the very same bed that still sat in the room. She sat on it and looked to me. "I can't believe it." She laid down and sobs took over her. I looked out the window and saw the rain starting to pour. I ignored that and ran to her side and wrapped my arms around her holding her to me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"It's just...here...this place...this house...this bed." I understood immediately. This house held so many memories for us. Where we were is where we began. This bed that we now laid on was where we gave each other ourselves. We gave it without a second thought. We knew we loved each other and there was nothing that could change that. Not even the transformation of becoming a vampire. Over time, our love conquered everything.

"It's alright Bella. I'm here." I whispered in her ear. It was extremely overwhelming being here. Although these were not the exact same sheets or mattress, it was the exact same bed frame that had held us many years ago. It still held every bit of meaning that it held then. It held our love, our passion, our innocence. It carries us now.

"Edward. I need you. I want to give myself to you. Like I did back then, I want to right now. Please." She didn't have to beg. I could deny her nothing.

My lips were on hers immediately and my hands began unzipping her dress, her fingers were unbuttoning the buttons of my shirt. Like that day before, I wanted to give her every bit of me and who I am and was. I own nothing of myself, I am Bella's as she is mine.

I threw her dress to the floor as she threw my jacket and shirt. She continued on to my pants and they joined the rest of our clothes.

I lifted myself from her slightly and took in the glory that she is. She took my breath away even more than she used to.

I reached behind her and unclasped the bra and it joined the other clothes. After she pulled me down and pressed our bare chests together she lowered her hands to the waistband of my underwear. I decided to follow her lead for a moment and did the same. I lifted myself a little higher than her and we slid down the undergarments and threw them aside.

I gazed into her beautiful eyes and once again was lost in the beauty that is Bella. Flashbacks of our previous times were flying through my mind, and from the look Bella had, it was happening to her as well.

I couldn't help but feel the slight nervousness as I had before. Seeing her this way sent me back to that time. I looked to her and saw her eyes light up with the same excitement she saw in mine. My nervous instantly melted away when she brought her hand to my cheek and smiled.

I rubbed my hands up and down her side giving myself time to bask in her love. She looked in my eyes, she was pleading for me to continue. I lowered myself down close to her. I waited for her to nod in permission and I gently pushed myself inside of her.

"Bella." I gasped out as she gasped my name.

The feeling overwhelmed me even more than it had last night. Knowing that I was once again giving her everything that I am and that she was doing the same made me fall in love even deeper with her.

She gasped and tightened her grip on me. She dug her fingers into my back every time I pushed myself forward. She met every one of my thrusts and our passion was being heightened to new levels. We were taking our time and enjoying the sense of love that was obvious in both of our eyes.

"I keep seeing, flashbacks." She told me as she became more breathless.

"Me too." I whispered. I pulled my lips down and nibbled on her ear gently.

"Edward." She said softly. Hearing how much she wanted me made want to do more to please her. Do everything that was in my power.

I kissed the hollow behind her ear and made a trail to her neck. I brushed my lips lightly over her collarbone and licked the hollow there. She took in a sharp breath and I smiled at her reaction. I was thrilled I could cause her to feel this way.

She picked her hips up and met my thrust with more force. I moaned loudly at the explosion that went through my body.

"Edward." Bella said a little louder. I pushed myself into her a little harder causing her to let out a loud growl that sent a shiver down my spine making me want to do it again.

The tension was building between us and she was starting to meet my thrusts with more and more force.

I, again, pushed myself back into her and it earned another growl. I carefully sat up pulling her with me not losing the connection between our bodies. I placed my hands under her arms and lifted her up slowly lowering her back down.

We both groaned loudly, the feeling was unbelievable. I lifted her back up and once again lowered her back down. She started bringing herself up so I placed my hands on her hips guiding her along. We were both panting and gasping for our unneeded breaths.

I lowered her back down and started using more force and quickening my pace. Her hands were roaming over my body as mine was hers. I brought my hand down and rubbed over the most sensitive part of her body.

"Edward!" She gasped out causing me to quicken even more. She began digging her fingers into my back again and started chewing on her bottom lip. I brought my head to hers and took her lip in my mouth and sucked gently on it.

She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me deeper.

"Bella." I whispered. The feeling was starting to overwhelm me and I was about to lose myself. I could sense she was too so I again started pushing faster. Her body started to tense and I knew it would be my undoing.

"Ughn. Edward." She whimpered softly. She made my insides spark and I unwound. The moment I let go she followed. She tensed around me and her shudders made my body shake more. I again felt like that teenage boy. I knew a little better of what to do, but Bella blurred all knowledge from my mind. I couldn't think of anything but her.

I pressed my lips to her neck. "I love you Bella. I love you so much." I said trying to keep myself from sobbing like she was. She wrapped her arms around my neck and planted kisses all over my face.

"I love you too Edward. More and more every time our eyes meet. I could never be with anyone but you."

Knowing the range of emotions she felt made me have to fight harder to keep from sobbing, as it were my body did shake with one quiet sob. She pulled me even closer and her tearless cries kept flowing.

After I finally got her calmed down we laid in bed just looking at each other.

"I still hate myself for trying to find you before Carlisle brought you to me. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have lost all the time we did. We could have been together and..." She cut me off.

"No. Don't say that. If anything it just proves our love. It shows how we were truly meant to be. Even though we did lose that time, we gained the love that was brought back when we found each other." My love for her grew even more. She was right. We did lose time but we gained more love.

"I will never, never leave you again." I stated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I know." She said placing her hand on my cheek and kissing me softly. I laced my fingers with her hand and held it to my chest.

After lying there long enough to grow even more in love, we decided it was time to leave. We agreed not to go in my parent room, that wasn't something I wanted to deal with after a moment like Bella and I had just shared. I didn't want to come down from where I was just yet.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It only made me realize how completely, wholly, unbelievably, and painfully in love with you I am and unstoppable it is." I smiled down at her. I pulled her to a stop and lifted her in my arms and carried her back to the car.

We drove back to the hotel and Bella decided that we had fulfilled our purpose here so we were going to head back home on the next flight.

We boarded our plane and I sat in the seat with her again.

"It's nice to see you again. Can I get you anything?" The same flight attendant asked me as I was brushing my lips against Bella's neck. I heard her growl again and I just chuckled.

"No thank you. Anything I'll ever need is right here." I said as I looked into Bella's eyes. She smiled at me and kissed me.

_Damn! I wish she would lay off him! I would have a better chance if he could actually see or speak to me. I don't know what he sees in her anyway._

Her thoughts made me laugh. Humans are ridiculous. No one could possibly understand the love I had for Bella.

"She's lucky I didn't make her skirt catch on fire." Bella said angrily. I just laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused by why she would say that.

"That's another part of my power. I can control fire." She said and my eyes went wide.

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked him as he continued to stare.

"You can control fire?" I nodded and he let out his breath. "That's unbelievable." He said and I just giggled. "Will you show me when we get off this plane?" He sounded like a child that wanted to see if they could get ice cream.

"If you want." I said smiling at him. He kissed me softly and laid his head on my chest. We sat that way the rest of the flight.

**A/N**

**Alrighty :) So this was basically a completely lemon filled chapter :):):) I hope you all liked it!!! PLEASE let me know what you think! It always makes me so nervous if I even think about writing a lemon. I don't want to be disgustingly descriptive like some people on FF do. But I want to get the point across...did I? PLEASE TELL ME!! I'm about to throw up I'm so nervous about what all of you will think. I tried to keep it innocent but a little more heated than in 1918. Tell me how I did please. I want to know if it fit or not. But please try to be nice :)**

**I hope the whole bed thing didn't seem weird. I thought it was sweet at first, doing it there for their first time and then doing it their first time since they've seen each other again. But the more I thought about the more afraid I was you would find it creepy. Please don't!! That wasn't my intention! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!! :):):)**


	12. I Closed My Eyes

**A/N**

**So I didn't get much of a reaction out of last chapter, I was expecting it would be more, but I think it was only 3 or 4. I was very tempted to not post another chapter for a while but you guys are lucky, I just got my _Twilight_ dvd last night and I'm watching it which put me in a fantastic mood, so here it is.**

**BPOV**

"Where have you been staying all this time?" I asked Edward when we arrived at the Seattle airport.

"Well. Different places. Most of the time I didn't settle. I kept moving, trying to find you." He said as he took my hands. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Let's get our bags." He said as he led me to the luggage.

We got our things and started towards his car, Volvo I noticed. I didn't pay attention last time we were in it.

"Are you ready?" He asked me as I sat in the seat. I nodded and he started to drive.

"Thank you." I stated and he wrapped his hand around mine.

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you Bella, that was nothing." He smiled at me and continued on to my house.

We pulled up into the drive way and he got my luggage for me after opening my door. We walked to the door and it was opened before his hand touched the handle.

"Bella! How was it?" Alice was bouncing. She threw herself at me and gave me a hug. She turned to Edward and gave him a smile. "Hello Edward!" She threw herself at him too

"Well hello Alice." Edward said with a chuckle. She led us inside where my family was waiting with smiles on their face, especially Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello dear." Esme said pulling me into a tight hug. "I've missed you. How was your trip?"

"It was fantastic." I said as I pulled away.

"It's wonderful to see you again Edward." Esme's smile got wider.

"You too Mrs. Cullen."

"I told you. Call me Esme dear." She said while pulling him into a hug. It took him off guard but a smile spread across his face.

"Bella." Carlisle said opening his arms for me. I was more than willing to oblige. "It went well?" He asked pulling back to look at me.

"It did. I remember everything." I said beaming. He noticed and laughed lightly.

"I knew you would." He stuck his hand out for Edward and Edward shook it. "Hello son." Edwards face lit up again.

"Carlisle." He said with a smile.

"Now that you two are home, we will give you both time to settle in. Bella, show Edward to your room?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and smiled at Edward, he just stood there.

"No. I can't let you do that. I don't want to be in the way of your family." He said. Carlisle walked over to him.

"You mean, _your_ family. You will not be in the way. We have more than enough room. Did you honestly think we would turn you away?" Carlisle ushered everyone else out the doors.

"He's right you know?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked me as he turned to look at me.

"This is your family now. If you want them to be. They already see you as a part of it, did you see Esme? She was beaming. She is more than happy to have another child." I told him as I put my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure you want me here?"

"Of course." I said with slight offense.

"I just mean, this is your family, I don't want to ruin anything you all already have."

"Our family." I said kissing him. "Come on." I took his hand and led him upstairs. "If you don't want to stay with me, there is an extra bedroom down the hall." I said hoping offering him my room wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"I just got you back Bella. I can't leave your side, not even to stay in a room a few feet away." He pulled my chin up and pressed his lips to mine.

"Come on." I said pulling him by his hand and jumping out my window.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"You'll see." I said with a smile knowing I get to surprise him now. I was taking him back to the lake that my family had visited before Edward and I left. "Here we are." I said as we arrived.

"What are we going to do?"

Instead of replying I closed my eyes.

"Bella!" After hearing Edward say my name in surprise I knew it was working, I opened my eyes.

The water from the lake had risen ten feet into the air. I decided to have a little fun with it and looked to Edward with an evil smile.

"What?" I didn't say anything back. Before he knew what was about to happen he was soaked in water. I burst out laughing at his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped open gaping at me. "You think it's funny?" He asked me with an evil smile of his own.

"What are you doing?" He started walking towards me and I automatically took steps back.

I turned to run but he grabbed me and squeezed himself to me making my clothes as wet as his. I concentrated on the wind.

The wind was blowing rapidly around us, our hair was flying all over. He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine forcefully. He wrapped one of his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to him while his other hand was wrapped around my waist. When his tongue brushed my lips I immediately lost focus and the wind stopped. He chuckled and we opened our eyes.

"That was amazing!" He said beaming at me.

"Thanks. One more surprise. Turn around." When he turned I had a circle of fire around the lake again. He gasped and looked at me with excited eyes.

"Unbelievable." He said softly. "You are so talented." He said pressing his lips softly to mine. When we pulled away the sun was shining full force, he smiled at me. "I'm glad to know I make you feel that way." He said pulling me to him again. When his lips were seconds from touching mine we heard a growl. We both looked up. I let out a sharp breath and stared at the person in front of me.

"What are you doing Bella?" The person asked me. I just stood there. "Is this why you left?" Demetri asked me. "You left me to be with him?" He pointed at Edward.

"No, I didn't even know he was here when I left." I said back. When Demetri growled again Edward placed himself in front of me and growled an even more fierce growl.

"You think I'm going to hurt her?" Demetri asked offended. "I would never do that to her. I'm not like you." When he said that, many things happened at once. Edward was hurt, I was shocked for a moment wanting to know how he knew but then I was angry and a lightening storm began.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Demetri through gritted teeth.

"I came here for you Bella. It was your idea." He said turning to Edward trying to provoke him with his words.

"Those weren't my words. I told you to get out of the building you lock yourself in. I didn't say you should make a trip here." He took a step back.

"I thought you would want to see me." He was looking at me with saddened eyes. "But it seems you had someone else occupying your time." He glared at Edward who growled in return.

"You should leave." I said rudely.

Demetri started to walk closer which caused Edward to crouch and let out more fierce snarls.

"You will not touch her." Edward said while walking to meet Demetri.

"Stop it!" I shouted at the two in front of me. I started to stand in between them but Edward pulled me back behind him.

"Please Bella." Edward said while focusing on Demetri. "Just stay behind me."

"No. You are both being ridiculous." I said trying to walk around him again, and again, he pulled me back.

"I can't concentrate if you keep distracting me." He said still focusing on Demetri who was watching our encounter.

"Edward. Please." I said lacing my fingers with his. Demetri's eyes diverted to our hands. "Please. Don't do this." I told Edward softly, trying my hardest to persuade him to not fight with Demetri. He faltered and gave in when I brought my hand to his cheek.

He got out of his crouch but stayed in front of me.

"You're going to let her control you?" Demetri asked still in his crouch. Edward just growled softly. "Really? You're going to let her do this to you?" I knew Demetri was trying to provoke him.

"Stop it Demetri."

"Can you blame me?" He asked. He knew that I understood what he was trying to do. "I don't want to give you up Bella." Rain started pouring and Edward squeezed my hand tighter.

"Demetri..." He cut me off.

"Bella, just come back. I took care of you before, I can do it again. Stay with me." Demetri took a few steps forward but Edward pushed us back a few more.

"I can't Demetri. You knew. You knew how I felt."

"But you said it could happen."

"And it didn't. I'm sorry Demetri, truly. But it didn't."

"So you will take back someone who has left you. Left you alone with no one there. But you won't take someone who never left, someone who stayed and loved you even though you weren't whole?" Edward got back into his crouch and let out a growl like none I've ever heard.

"You don't know anything about that." Edward said to him, his voice full of hate.

"I don't have to know anything. You left. I didn't."

Before I could interfere Edward had Demetri pinned to the ground.

"You have no idea what it did to me when I couldn't find her." Edward told Demetri. I ran over to them and pulled Edward off of him.

"Will you two stop it!" I said pushing Edward to one side and Demetri to the other. "There is no point in this!" I turned to Demetri. "You came here, knowing how I felt. Knowing I didn't, couldn't, and wouldn't care for you the way you did for me. You knew more than you let on too. You lied to me."

"You never asked if I knew Bella." He retorted

"I shouldn't have had to!" I shoved him back into a tree. "You used that against me. You knew I was broken so you used it to your advantage. How dare you?" He started to push me away but before he could I grabbed his wrist and flipped him so he landed on his back on the ground. I put my foot on his chest with great pressure. "You expect me to take you back after what you did?" I asked him. He grabbed my foot and flipped me. I landed on my feet and into a crouch. Edward was back in front of me the moment Demetri crouched down.

I started pushing him out of the way but he wouldn't budge.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her. Again." Edward said while his voice dropped down and was full of venom. He crouched down and Demetri did the same. I did the only think I could think of. I closed my eyes, when I opened them there was a line of fire separating us from Demetri.

"I knew it!" Demetri shouted behind the fire. "I told Aro there was more to you. He was the one kind enough to stop the testing. I badgered him to keep going when you weren't within ear shot, but he wouldn't. I knew there was more to you."

I was trying so hard not to imagine Demetri in the flames. I knew if I did that is where he would be. I knew it wasn't safe to keep the fire there. I closed my eyes and when I opened them there was a wave from the lake washing out the flames.

**A/N**

**So I wasn't sure if I should actually start a real fight. Let me know if you want one. As soon as people let me know I'll start the next chapter. If you do want a real fight, let me know some of your ideas. Ex. Who gets hurt, does Bella fight, does someone give up, what kind of action do you want to see, is the fight strictly Edward and Demetri or Bella and Demetri. Let me know and I'll start writing again. I'm sorry I left it off right there but I had an idea if people did want a fight so I just need to know what you think. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	13. I Love You

**A/N**

**Okay, I took some of your ideas and put some of mine with them. I hope you like them! There are some future ideas with some of this so if you don't see something you wanted give it a little time, it might just happen. :) Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The moment I put the fire out Demetri took off towards me. I crouched down and was about to spring when Edward leaped from beside me and tackled him. They were both trying to fight for dominance, it was almost an even fight, Edward had the upper hand.

Every time Demetri would try to flip them so he could be over Edward, Edward read him and would shift to apply more pressure. I was standing there watching and getting more furious by the moment. Demetri brought his legs up and kicked Edward into the air but he landed gracefully.

I waited for Demetri to get distracted by Edward, the moment he was I threw myself at him and flung his body into a tree that split in half and took down another tree with it.

Edward and I got back into our crouches as did Demetri. We were circling each other, neither gaining or losing the advantage. My fury was growing with each growl Demetri made towards Edward. I pulled my focus to one of the trees, it caught fire and was falling towards Demetri, he jumped at just the right moment and dodged it.

"Feisty today aren't we Bella?" Demetri asked earning a growl from me. We collided together, there were loud cracks sounding off every hit he or I made. It wasn't long at all until Edward had joined in and the cracks were louder and happened more often. When Demetri was about to lunge at me Edward grabbed his head and smashed it into one of the boulders, it crumpled into dust.

"Don't even think about touching her." Edward said to Demetri. He just smiled and stalked towards me, I wasn't afraid in the least, I knew I had a very good chance if we were to battle for our lives, but Edward still defended me and blocked him. When he was in front of me once again his shoulder was forced into Demetri's stomach, he had him pinned against a tree.

"You should have left when I gave you the chance." I told Demetri slowly making my way towards him, thinking about my next move.

"You're right. I don't want to do this anymore." He said as he dropped his head, Edward took that moment to shove his shoulder further into Demetri's stomach, he didn't move to protect himself. "I'm sorry Bella. I...it hurts me, I feel useless without you. Seeing you with him...it made me wish for death. I don't know what came over me, I would never try to hurt you." Edward laughed at his statement.

"You just did!"

"I don't know what came over me. The pain was so deep, it's all I could think of. I fought of instinct, not out of desire to cause you pain." Demetri's eyes didn't leave mine when he spoke. "I wouldn't have done any more than what I did. I couldn't have. If I were to hurt you Bella...it would have killed me." Edward was growling the whole time. "Please Bella. Please forgive me. I love you." Edward pulled him towards him, grabbed his throat and shoved his head into the tree.

I stood beside Demetri and Edward looking Demetri dead in the eyes. I smiled sweetly and inched closer. I pushed Edward away and I saw the pain that filled his eyes. I ignored it. I stood directly in front of Demetri and my faces was mere centimeters away from his. His eyes lit up and he shut them. I breathed in his face slightly and smiled. This was the moment I have been waiting for. I wrapped one of my hands around his wrist and curled my other hand into a fist. I forced my hand into his stomach and the with the wrist I was holding I spun him around once and then threw him against a boulder. I ran over to him and punched him as hard as I could in his jaw.

"Get the hell out of here." I whispered to him, my voice was not disguised of the hate. I turned and walked at human pace to Edward.

Once I reached him I laced my fingers with his and we ran towards the house.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I saw the look in your eyes. I needed him to believe me." I said once we arrived. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor in the living room. I closed my eyes and shut them tightly. I wrapped my arms around my knees and held myself.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella." Edward replied as I felt his hands clasp around mine pulling my arms away from my knees. His arms found their way around my waist and he held me. "I should be the one apologizing." I looked into his eyes.

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"For not realizing what you were doing. I doubted you. I'm so sorry Bella. That thought should have never crossed my mind, it was stupid of me. I wasn't thinking, all I could see was how I felt when I couldn't find you. I started to feel the gaping whole I had in me before I found you. I wasn't thinking properly at all. I'm so sorry." I tightened my grip on him and started rubbing one of my hands in his hair to try and soothe him.

"I understand. I would have thought the same thing. You have nothing to fret about. Please, do not let this get to you." I whispered into his ear. "I love _you_. That will _never_ change. It never did." He looked up to me. His lips instantly met mine. He picked me up and ran us to the bedroom. He shut the door and held me against it. He pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. I did the same to his shirt while he started unbuttoning my pants. He put me down only long enough to pull them away from my body. The moment they were gone I was on the couch. I unbuttoned his pants while he was unclasping my bra. He pulled down his pants and underwear in the same movement, he pulled mine down and was instantly hovering over me.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered to me. He kissed my ear and started nibbling on it. He was teasing me, even now, in the heat of the moment, he was teasing me. I shivered and ran my hands down his sides, if he was going to do that to me, I could return the favor. I flipped us over before he realized what had happened. I licked his neck, which earned a hiss from him, and started planting kisses down his chest. His breaths were coming shorter when I reached his stomach. I ran my tongue across the lines of his stomach and dipped it into his belly button. He groaned loudly when I traced to a low part of his hip.

"Bella." He said with much more passion than I thought possible, apparently I was doing well. I let my tongue slide to the dip in his hip and he hissed. I smiled and moved myself back up licking all the way to his chest. "That was mean." He groaned.

"You were going to do it to me. I just beat you to it." I was flipped over but landed on the floor. He brought my hands above my head and instantly his hands were all over my body. He brushed over my heaving chest and rubbed over the center of my rising chest. He kissed down to the spot where his hand was. I moaned loudly when his tongue darted out and his mouth replaced his hand. "Edward." I whimpered softly.

His other hand continued down my side to my hip. He softly rubbed across my thigh which earned another whimper. His fingers lightly brushed across the heated skin that was calling to him. I let out another moan and his fingers applied light pressure.

"God, Edward." I said a little too loudly. I felt his smile and his eyes were on me as his tongue and his hands never stopped what they were doing. One of his fingers slipped lower while his thumb continued what it was doing. I let out a whine when he lifted his face to look at me and his hands were innocently beside me. "That was far worse than what I did to you." I said getting slightly angry at that sort of tease.

"I'm sorry." He said smiling innocently at me. "If there is a problem...I can fix it." He purred in my ear and I let out a sharp breath.

He looked into my eyes, wanting to be sure I was willing, and then pushed himself into me. We both inhaled quickly. We were both tired of the teasing, his pace was faster than the last time. His force wasn't too much, but it too was more than before.

He grabbed behind my knee causing it to bend and pulled it up. That hand was running up and down my leg from my ankle to my hip. I could feel him getting closer which caused me to climb higher. His grunts were filling the room and my whimpers we getting louder and turning into moans.

"Edward." I moaned loudly as he pushed himself harder and quicker. My body was slowly starting to tense, I was close now. He grunted at the feel of the force he used and it caused me to unwind. I started out growling but it ended up into a breathless moan. My name was falling from his lips several times as he kissed my shoulders, neck, arms, lips, hands, anything he could reach.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much." He was grunting loudly and forcing himself into me harder. I was already building up again, and quickly. "Bella."

He straightened my leg but only to wrap it around his waist. I wrapped my other leg around him forcing him deeper. He growled at the sensation it caused. "Ughn. Bella."

I was tensing up again and was close to unwinding, he was forcing himself harder and faster. Any human would have died at the force and speed but it only created more sensations to us. With one more forceful thrust we both panted and let go. He hissed slightly causing me to shudder from the thrill of the sound which made the feel of what was happening even greater. He pushed one more time and looked into my eyes as we fell harder than before.

He placed himself gently down to me, wrapped his arms around me, and flipped me over so I was above him. I laid my head on his chest and reveled in the fact that I was the cause of what just happened to him. "I love you Bella." He kissed my temple softly and put his head back on the floor. I could tell he was weak, we both were from what we just experienced.

"I love you Edward." I whispered back and closed my eyes. He held me close and started running his hands through my hair. It was very soothing, and if I were capable of sleep it would have found me.

"We're home!" I heard Alice call from downstairs. I looked into Edwards eyes, he seemed slightly embarrassed.

"What?" He jumped up and ran around the room at lightening speed putting on his clothes. I laughed.

"I just don't want to get caught." He said sounding ashamed.

"It's fine I promise. All of them downstairs never wait until everyone is out of the house. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, they aren't going to come up right now, they expected this to happen." I said with a giggle. He smiled slightly.

"They don't wait until no one is here?" I laughed again. "It's supposed to be something sacred." I stopped immediately and looked into his eyes. I understood now. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of what had happened, it was that he valued it so much. I walked over to him, laced my fingers with his and kissed him gently to let him know how much what he just said meant to me.

"I love you Edward." He grinned at me.

"I love you too." I opened the door and we ran down the stairs to our family.

"Have fun?" I asked them as they sat on the couch in the family room.

"The question is Bella, did you have fun?" Emmett said winking at me. I walked over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up."

"Just asking if it was good or not geez." I smacked the back of his head again.

"Ow Bella!" Emmett said cupping the back of his head. After he put his hand down Esme smacked him.

"You don't say things like that in front of ladies Emmett." Esme scolded him. Edward laughed.

"Come on." I took his hand and led him outside.

"I can't thank you and your family enough for letting me stay with you." He told me after he kissed my hand.

"You're our family. Of course you're staying with us." I replied. We were walking at human pace around the yard.

"Bella?" He pulled me to a stop a good two or three hundred yards away from the house.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking...have you thought any more about getting married?" That took me off guard. I didn't think that would really be on his mind.

"Of course I have. I think about it all the time." I answered him honestly.

"When would you like to get married?"

"Well. I'm not sure. Soon though. I've had to wait long enough for you. I don't want to wait anymore." He beamed at me after I said that. "I was going to talk to Alice. Ask her and Rose and Esme to plan it. What would you think about that?"

"I think that would be perfect."

"They already love you you know?" I stated.

"Do you think?"

"I know they do. I can see the way they all look at us. Esme loves being a mother to us, she is more than thrilled to have you too, so is Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper are happy to have another guy around, Rosalie and Alice love being able to claim a second brother. They all adore you. They don't have to tell me anything in order for me to see that." He brushed his lips softly against mine.

"You are amazing Bella."

We ran a good way off and decided to hunt. We both got our fill and headed back home. We arrived back and everyone had huge smiles when we walked in.

Emmett jumped up and stood in front of us. He just stood there smiling.

"You okay there Emmett?" I asked him

"Yes." He said still smiling. Weirdo.

"Forgive him. He is still excited that he has a new little brother." Jasper said rolling his eyes. Edward laughed and patted Emmett on the shoulder.

I was about to start talking when Alice interrupted me.

"I had a vision. I already told everyone, that's why Emmett is acting like a fool. The guys are going to leave for a while to give us time to talk things through and give the guys some time to bond." Alice said. I looked over at Edward who had a nervous look on his face. I put my arms around him and spoke so quietly that no one else could hear.

"It will be alright, I promise. You will probably just go out somewhere and talk. They won't do anything, I swear." He smiled at my trying to comfort him and kissed my forehead discreetly.

"Thank you." I walked over to Emmett and whispered so no one else could hear me.

"If you scare him, hurt him, force him to do anything he doesn't want to do, fight with him, be rude to him, pick on him, say anything fowl, or anything else that I find rude...I will castrate you." I warned him and I heard him gulp loudly. "All of you have fun." I said happily, Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

The guys left and my sister, mother and I walked back into the family room.

"Wedding planning!" Alice said excitedly.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else." I told them honestly. "You know me, know what I like and don't like. No one else could do this but all of you." I said looking the three of them in the eyes.

"I'm so excited! We will send out invitations hire a caterer and..." I cut Alice off.

"No. It needs to be small, just us. It can be fancy but we don't need to invite the entire town." Alice pouted. "Who are you thinking of inviting?"

"Well, some of our friends from school, like Angela, and some of Carlisle's friends from the hospital...just people we know." She stated with a smile on her face.

"You have a limit Alice. No more than fifteen people." She whined. "I'm serious Alice. We don't know too many people anyway. Be glad I'm letting you even invite the humans."

"True. Fine, I'll work with that. Now, what kinds of things are you thinking?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest." I said.

"I know the perfect color scheme. Red and gold." Rosalie stated looking at me for approval. I thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"I think that would be beautiful." She smiled at me.

Planning went on for quiet some time, I think about three or four hours, before we called Carlisle and told them they could come back. They arrived back in fifteen minutes.

Everyone went into their own rooms to settle for the night.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Edward

"I did. Emmett seemed very...distant though." I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What about you?"

"I had fun too. We got a few things worked out. Colors are set in stone. We thought of a few places and had some ideas for flowers. The other things will be sorted later." He wrapped his arms around me and we laid side by side on the couch.

"You have no idea what I feel like hearing you talk about our wedding." He said kissing me gently on my temple.

"I'm more excited than you know."

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you Edward."

With that, we sat in silence and reveled in each others presence.

**A/N**

**So this one was longer than last chapter, but still not too long. I am really anxious to watch _Twilight_ can you honestly blame me? :) Woot Robert Pattinson here I come!**

**_PLEASE_ REVIEW GUYS!!! I'm getting a little discouraged with the lack of reviews. I'm afraid you guys aren't enjoying it and it breaks my heart.**

**Also, let me know if you guys want to read about the wedding, just the honey moon, more wedding details or less. Just tell me so I know what to do. I don't want to put the wedding if you guys think it's cliché. :) I know some are tired of reading it.**


	14. United

**A/N**

**So...here is a new chapter. The wedding colors are Red Gold and White. I forgot to put white in the story...sorry :) so...things might get a little worse here soon, forewarning you. No Edward isn't leaving Bella or the other way around. Just...bad. Pictures are on my profile of some of the wedding plans talked about in this chapter, go check it out.**

**BPOV**

It's been about three weeks since I asked my sisters and mother to be my wedding planner. I've had so many options that I swore I had nightmares about them, and I don't even sleep!

"Bella!" I heard Alice's panicked voice. I ran downstairs as fast as my legs could carry me to the living room. "Guess what?!" No, not panic, excitement.

"Alice. You almost gave me a heart attack." Hard feat seeing as how my heart didn't even beat.

"We found the perfect place for your wedding!" She squealed out bouncing with excitement.

"Really? Where?"

"Can't tell you." She said grinning smugly at me. "It will also be one of your honeymoon destinations. Edward picked it out. I just thought you would want to know that we found it. Oh, and it will just be the family there." She said turning to the computer she was sitting in front of.

I have an odd sister. She was just trying to rub in my face the fact that she knew my wedding and honeymoon location and I didn't. I went back upstairs.

"You found the place for the honeymoon?" I asked Edward as I sat beside him on our newly acquired bed.

"One of. Yes. It is also the place the wedding ceremony will be held." He smiled his amazing crooked smile at me. "You will love it Bella." He kissed me softly causing a smile to form on my lips. I could never be irritated with him for too long.

The rest of the day was spent lying about. Edward was enrolled at our school and we would start Monday, tomorrow.

–

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward wondering if he was prepared for this.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be perfectly ready for anything." He said kissing my lips softly. Alice got us all ready and outside. Alice and Jasper would me riding with Edward and I in my car while Rose and Emmett would take his Jeep.

The moment I pulled up I noticed the same boy from my first day.

"Bella!"

"Hi John." I said while grabbing Edward's hand as we walked to the building. Edward would have all of his classes with Alice and I. He was going to be Edward Masen still, no need to put one of our fake last names with his. Since we never talked of our "brother" before people would find it odd for us to be related so we were going to tell people that Esme and Carlisle adopted him, like us, after his parents died in a car crash.

"How are you feeling? Better? You were gone for a while." John kept pestering me. Apparently he didn't get the hint.

"Better. Thanks." I kept my reply short so he would hopefully understand...too much to wish for.

"So what was wrong?" He asked keeping pace with Edward and I.

"That's kind of personal." I retorted. Edward must have noticed the clouds getting more dark gray than normal, he squeezed my hand to comfort me. I smiled subtly to let him know I appreciated it.

"Sorry. So who is this? Your brother, cousin?" I heard Edward chuckle, it was too low for John to hear.

"Uh. Something like that." I said smirking and picking up the pace.

"Really? Would you like to go out sometime?" Seriously? Did this kid not get the hint. Edward stiffened beside me and I looked to see him glaring at the boy beside me. John must have thought something that was rude.

"Actually, Edward is my boyfriend. Thanks for the offer though." I said still trying to keep my pace at human level. Edward was still glaring to the oblivious human.

We finally reached our class, unfortunately, John had the class too.

"Alright everyone have a seat." Mr. Denton called out. "Nice to see you back Isabella. Who is this?" He asked gesturing to Edward.

"This is Edward. He was just enrolled here." I answered politely. The teacher nodded and walked back up front.

"Pst." John was calling behind me.

"Mr. Dale! Again with the talking already? We just started class." The teacher glared at John. I couldn't help but snigger. I noticed Edward loosen up slightly.

Once class was out Eward and I darted out as quickly as we could waiting for Alice by her locker since she took to long to leave our class. Not once through class did she try to shut John up. She just laughed from the other side of me the whole time.

Finally! Lunch time!

I walked over to the table to see Alice having a vision, to the humans she was just day dreaming.

"Your wedding is going to be perfect!" Alice said to me in hushed tones.

"Did you ever have a doubt?" I replied and she just smirked at me. "Hello Angela."

"Hello. How are you feeling? Better I hope. I've missed you." I smiled at her. Angela was a truly unique human, very kind, selfless, gentle.

"I'm feeling better thank you." We all sat around the lunch table together. Angela was the only one brave enough to sit with my siblings and I. Everyone else ogled over us but kept their distance, wise choice.

Edward was listening to the many conversations in his head, he would grimace some, smile at a few and roll his eyes at others. He was always interesting to watch, no one else would notice these subtle movements he made but my family. I noticed his head pop in the direction of John and give him an awful glare.

"What did he say?" I asked too quiet for Angela to hear.

"He's just thinking of you is all." I saw his body tense.

"Inappropriate thoughts?" He nodded, subtle as always. I just put my hand on his thigh and patted it trying to reassure him, he smiled softly.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly I suppose. It was rather boring, like it used to be, and slightly annoying, like it used to be. I think, overall, Edward enjoyed his day, apart from John.

"How was your first day Edward dear?" Esme asked as soon as we all walked through the door.

"It was decent." Esme giggled.

"I'm sure it will get better." She said smiling at him, he returned the gesture.

Another two weeks had passed. Mine and Edwards wedding wouldn't be too far away. Around another two months. We were making last minute details.

"Bella we still need to work on flowers. That has been put off far too long." Alice said frowning with Esme and Rosalie as the boys left to hunt.

We started looking through magazines to see types of flowers and on the internet for the best shops. I finally found what I was looking for. They were absolutely beautiful. My bridesmaids would have a small bouquet of red Roses with white cala Lilies with swarovski crystal on very pale gold ribbons wound around the stems. My flowers were larger with white cala lilies, white roses, and stephanotis with swarovski crystals in the middle with the same pale gold, swarovski studded ribbon.

They were all gorgeous. When I pointed them out to my sisters and mothers they all beamed at me.

"Beautiful choice dear." Esme said wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

"On to the cake!" Alice chirped.

"Alice, we can't eat it."

"Says you. I will force it down yours and Edwards throats myself if I have to! It's tradition." She stated making me roll my eyes. "You ;however, will not be able to see your cake until the day of. I'll let you pick out Edward's grooms cake."

I decided it best not to argue. I just started searching for the perfect cake, even though we wouldn't eat it. I saw the perfect cake for Alice, it was in the shape of a stiletto heel and a shoe box behind it...perfect for her. I laughed to myself and continued my search. I froze when I saw it. It was absolutely perfect. Edward loved the piano, he has been playing quiet a lot recently, playing a beautiful melody. I couldn't have found a better cake.

"Alice!" I pointed to the screen where all three women behind me smiled.

"It's perfect!" Rosalie stated.

It was a grand piano cake. How could it be more perfect. Rosalie immediately called the designer of the cake and had them start getting ready to make one for my wedding in two months.

"I found yours Bella! No peaking!" She swatted at me when I tried to look over her shoulder.

About three hours later all the guys came home. I was immediately lifted onto Edward's shoulders and carried to our room. He placed me down on the bed and knelt in front of me.

"I love you Isabella." He said with his eyes ablaze with love.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips softly to mine.

"I didn't like being away from you, I didn't want to share you when we arrived." He said smirking, I just giggled.

"I don't mind. It gets me away from planning for a while. We have been at it since all of you left." They left about seven hours ago.

"Bella?" He pulled my chin up to look in my eyes. A frown crossed his lips. "Let's go. You need to hunt." I looked in the passing mirror to see an extremely dark black pair of eyes gazing back. "We'll be back. I'm taking Bella to hunt." They all nodded and stayed huddled either in front of the computer with Alice or around the TV with Emmett.

After I drank enough to be sloshy, we decided to sit outside for a while. Just to spend time alone.

"I hate that we haven't been able to spend time together much." He said while running his hand through my hair. I was sitting between his legs against his chest while he propped against a tree.

"Me too. But it's alright. It will get better." I said turning my head to smile at him. He captured my lips into an urgent kiss immediately sliding his tongue in my mouth. I turned my body to straddle his sitting form without breaking the kiss. I slid myself forward creating friction between us.

"Bella." He whispered breaking from the kiss to gently suck on my ear. His hands found their way to my hips and started pulling me against him helping me keep a pace. After several minutes one of his hands started to slide towards the middle of my body and continued downward.

"Edward." I gasped out as his fingers caressed me gently against my heated skin. He wrapped one hand around my neck and the other around my waist and sat up to be able to lower us down to the ground. He hovered over me placing kisses everywhere his lips could come in contact with. I reached down for the buckle on his pants, too distracted to realize that something was closing in on us. Edward noticed that moment as well. He stood abruptly pulling me with him and stood in front of me with a growl rumbling in his chest.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your...beautiful, moment." I knew who it was in an instant. I let out a hiss and Edward just backed us up so I was against a tree, he felt better knowing the person in front of us couldn't get around him now.

"What do you want?" Edward asked through gritted teeth, the growl in his chest still rumbling.

"You will soon see. Go back to your family, get a plan. We will find you." The person left without another word.

After Edward felt it was safe he turned to face me kissing me roughly and grabbing a fistful of hair.

"I love you." He said before kissing me forcefully again. After a moment he broke away, took my hand, and we ran full speed to our home to warn the others.

When we arrived everyone was on the porch, Alice's eyes glazed over. She must have seen a vision of what just happened and told our family.

We all stood around, our senses on even higher alert than normal. We were listening, smelling, looking for anything that might be out of place. We were ready. United.

**A/N**

**Short, yes I know. I wanted to end it here though, you guys deserved an update and completing the next part will take me at least two hours and I wanted to get it posted tonight, I have a mid term in the morning :(:(:(**

**So here is your update :)**

**Links are on my profile of the grooms cake, and flowers check them out :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!!!**


	15. All I Have To Do Is Wait

**A/N**

**Here is another chapter :) I promised one of the reviewers I would update as soon as I got home from my midterm...and here it is! Hope you like it! **

**EPOV**

I wanted to protect Bella from anything that would harm her. That is why I put myself in front of her. Between her and the force that threatened her. Bella would not be harmed as long as I was here. I knew she could take care of herself if need be, but I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt, or being taken away from me when we just found each other not that long ago.

"How long?" Carlisle asked Alice whose eyes glazed over once again.

"Less than five minutes...Carlisle...it's James...." Alice said with fear. "He brought people. They intend to fight. Tonight." I knew of James, not much. Just that he was a tracker. What I didn't know was why he and whoever he brought with him were coming after Bella. Apparently Alice saw my deliberation, she thought the answers that I needed to hear.

_James wants Bella. There is a woman with him, Victoria. She thinks she is his mate, he disagrees. He wants Bella for his mate. When Bella refused, he swore that when the day came that she found someone she wanted, he would end it. For her life or his. If he can't have her, he doesn't want anyone to be able to._

I nodded subtly so no one but Alice would know.

"How many are there Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"Just two more. A woman and another man. The three of them are very strong together, they fight... well. Let's just say they don't fight fair." Alice warned us. Emmett's laugh echoed slightly.

"We can handle them. There is only three. Honestly, whats the fun in that?" Emmett asked taking this subject matter lightly.

We heard a ruffle of leaves, all of our heads snapped towards the sound. We saw something that looked like fire start out of the trees. A woman, with bright orange hair stepped out of the woods accompanied by two men. She smirked towards me and winked, I just growled. Bella wrapped her little hand in mine and squeezed.

"Your coven has grown since I saw you last Bella." James said to Bella with a sneer.

"They are my family, and this isn't _my coven_." She replied back tartly.

"Well, why don't you introduce us? It's rude not to." He said smugly.

"That has nothing to do with your visit. What do you want?"

"Actually Bella. It has everything to do with my visit. This gentleman in front of you is why I am here." He smirked towards me and I just hissed softly. "So. Let me kill him and I'll be on my way." He said stepping forward two steps but before he could reach anywhere near me my new family pushed me behind them, crouched, and started growling. Bella was growling loudest and stood directly in front of me.

"That's not an option." She hissed.

"That's too bad." He said and started to lunge for Bella. I was about to intervene, but Bella was expecting the attack and kicked her foot into his chest knocking him back into the man he brought. "You picked up some skill since I saw you last. I would like to see what other skills you picked up." He said licking his lips at her. I let out a growl at the thoughts that were running through his head.

The family surrounded us, Bella and I in the middle with Jasper and Emmett in front of us. We knew the fight was seconds away. Victoria had her eyes on me while James had his eyes set on Bella. The other guy was just glancing between the rest of us picking his target.

James made his move causing Jasper and Emmett to automatically tackle him to the ground. Victoria took her chance and dove for me. Bella quickly grabbed her arm and flung her into a tree crouching in front of me. Funny how our roles were reversed now, she was protecting me instead.

"Laurent!" James yelled out. The man looked his way and ran forwards plowing into a struggling Jasper and Emmett sending them backwards from his speed and impact. I dived for James successfully pinning him to a tree instead of the ground. We were hitting every bit of each other we could.

I noticed Bella and Victoria circling each other. They seemed to be dancing, only I knew better. Victoria would either get distracted or over compensate her movements and Bella would take a shot at her. Emmett and Jasper were now fighting with Laurent, while Carlisle joined me moments later and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie with Bella.

James turned his back for a moment...but a moment was all I needed. I shot myself forward and grabbed his arm along the way pulling as forcefully as possible. I high pitched shriek and a loud yell echoed and James was standing, missing an arm. His face grew with fury.

Bella was gaining up on Victoria with the help of Rose and Esme but I couldn't focus on that just yet. Carlisle took a chance when James was focused on me and ripped his other arm off causing James to yell out again.

James was stalking towards us, in a flash his body was pummeled to the ground. Bella held up her hand after a loud screech and held up something. I looked over to the side and saw a fire starting, Bella waisted no time and threw what she had into the flames, she then pulled James apart and threw in the extra limbs. Carlisle and I threw the arms in and turned to find Victoria had corned Alice, Rose and Esme and Laurent was winning his fight, but barely. Carlisle and I headed to help Jasper and Emmett while Bella leaped in the air coming in contact with Victoria's back.

I focused myself on Laurent, listening to his thoughts. Alice was right when she said they didn't fight fair, he was the worst. I listened a few more seconds then made my move, my body colliding with his. Emmett immediately took his chance and happened to grab a chunk of his shoulder and dismembered it from his body.

Laurent turned his focus to Emmett, he circled around him and then lunged. Emmett grabbed him and held him in a headlock. Jasper reached forward and ripped his arm from his body while Carlisle and I kept hitting everything we could on Laurent, and as hard as we could. We heard another screech and I looked to see a flame of orange, not from the fire, rolling on the ground. I shuddered at the sight. Bella grabbed it and tossed it into the fire, she left her sisters and mother to do the rest while coming to help us with Laurent.

Bella came to halt in front of me. Laurent looked at her and smiled evilly.

_I could teach that girl so many things. It's the innocent looking wants that are the best. I would be so rough with her. Treat her like the bitch she is and she would take it and only want more._ He started coming up with different positions and seeing him with her. I growled fiercely at him and he smirked at me.

I flung myself at him and grabbed his other arm ripping it from him as hard as I could. Bella seized her moment while Laurent was distracted and ripped one of his legs off. When Emmett had his head in his hands I wasn't expecting what happened and it took me off guard. The remains of Laurent's body went up in flames. I stared for a minute then gathered myself together again. Everyone threw there bits and pieces into the flames.

The other girls were already sitting, huddled on the ground. We walked over to them and sat around them. I then noticed Bella was shaking, violently. I grabbed her and ran inside with her in my arms.

"Sh. It's okay. It's fine now." I said rocking her as I sat on our bed stroking her hair.

"I've never seen anything like that." She whimpered. I could hear how disturbed she was. "I've never done anything like that before."

"I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better, you shouldn't have had to do anything like that." She looked up at me.

"That's ridiculous." She shuddered. "I have no problem with fighting. Not in the least. Killing them wasn't a problem for me either." She took a deep unnecessary breath. "It was pulling them apart that got to me." I knew exactly how she felt. Killing those...creatures wasn't the problem. They would have done the same to us. It's just the way we had to kill them. It's sickening.

I just cradled Bella to me for about an hour before she stopped shaking.

"I love you Bella. I know that doesn't make up for what happened but...you fought for me. You were risking yourself, for me." I said in awe of her. Sure I did that for her too but...the big deal was that, that simple yet disturbing act, showed just how much she cared for me. I've never once doubted it but, it's just overwhelmingly pleasant when you see it for yourself.

"I love you too. That's why I did what I did." She said kissing me softly. I tightened my grip around her and sighed happily. Not for the events that just happened, but for her, for my Bella.

The rest of the day we all sat around. We picked out a movie and sat together to watch it in the family room.

"We're going to settle in for a while." Carlisle told us after the movie. He helped Esme off the chair and they walked to their room.

We all split up and went to our own rooms as well.

"We found flowers." Bella stated as we lie on the bed curled up into each others embrace. My heart swelled hearing her talk about the wedding.

"Who picked them out?"

"I did." I looked at her with surprise.

"Really? I figured Alice would have." I smirked at her and she playfully glared but smiled after a second.

"Nope. All me." She said kissing under my jaw. Her hand went to my stomach. She slightly pulled my shirt up and stopped kissing me only to put her legs on opposite sides of me. She bent down and kissed a trail from my bellybutton to my chest up to my neck. She nibbled on it slightly which caused a wave of passion to run through me. She brought her hand down my chest to my stomach. She paused for a moment then continued.

Her finger dipped inside the waistband of my jeans and softly rubbed from one hip to the other. She looked into my eyes and saw, I'm sure, my very cloudy eyes. When she looked up she smirked. She bent her head down, our eyes never straying, and she put the button of my pants in her mouth and bit the fabric, I hissed slightly. She unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down with her teeth, she was still smirking at me.

"Adventurous?" I asked her, knowing she doesn't do stuff like this. It actually took me off guard but I tried not to let her know that.

"Maybe." She answered letting her tongue trail over the newly exposed skin near my hips. I bit my lips nervously. I wasn't sure why I was nervous, but I was. When he tongue came in contact with the waistband of my underwear, she smirked again. She did what she had done with my pants before, sliding her finger beneath the waistband and rubbed from hip to hip...except she used her tongue. I groaned softly and I felt her smile.

I started breathing heavily when her tongue started tracing lower. There was a knock on the door. Damn!

"Bella! More wedding plans!" Alice said, I could hear her bouncing up and down in front of our door waiting for Bella.

"Aren't wedding planners supposed to plan the wedding?" Bella asked in an agitated tone. Alice just giggled and kept bouncing.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said hitting the door again. I pulled Bella up and onto my chest. I smiled, although I wasn't happy either, and kissed her head.

"Go on."

"This is the second time we were interrupted." She said angrily, I saw the clouds outside the window going black and a bolt of lightening.

"It's alright love. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you're done." I promised her. I kissed her lips again, sat her up, buttoned my pants...which was uncomfortable...and stood her on the floor. "Go on." I told her, nudging her to the door. She sighed heavily and left.

"I'm mad at you." I heard Bella say in a monotonous voice to Alice who giggled and shut the door after winking at me.

All I have to do is wait.

**A/N**

**Short...again...I'm sorry. I just felt like this was a good place for it to stop. I'll probably update again later today, if not, I definitely will tomorrow. No worries :) If you haven't noticed, I've been slacking on updating. Why is that you ask? Well, the reviews I used to get like crazy inspired me and made me want to update two and three times a day. They've stopped coming...I don't get _near_ as many as I used to, so it's thrown me off. I'm sorry...I don't mean to be that way, I didn't realize they affected me so much. I'll do my best to get back to updating quicker, forgive me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW _:)_**


	16. Wrapped Up In Each Other

**A/N**

**As promised, here is the next chapter. Yes, James, Victoria and Laurent are dead. Did it throw you off that it was James instead of Demetri? I hope it did, that was my intent :) Pictures of things mentioned in my story are on my profile, check them out. Anyway, on we go with Bella.**

**BPOV**

"Could you not have waited?" I asked Alice still very irritated.

"Nope. I had a vision of what happens...and you would have been in there for quiet a while." She giggled while I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I'm helping you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She just shrugged at my question and I sighed heavily. "What are we planning?"

"Not really planning so much as...shopping!" I groaned.

"Fine. Let's go now so we can hurry back." I said while grabbing my keys. I would be driving my sisters and mother and I to where we were going. "Where to?" I asked while in my car.

"Port Angeles." Rosalie replied. "We're looking for dresses."

"You're actually going to let me get a dress that isn't by an expensive designer Alice?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will be getting a dress from an expensive designer. We're shopping for the bridesmaids."

I just focused on my driving, even though it wasn't that necessary. We arrived at a shop and started looking around.

Esme wanted Alice and Rosalie to be my bridesmaids while she was the mother of the bride. I tried to be a bridesmaid as well but she wouldn't have it. She claimed it was because she was too old, yeah right. I decided not to fight with her and let her be what she wants.

Alice and Rosalie both agree that their dresses should be more simple but elegant that way it doesn't out shine my dress. So that's what we were looking for, simple and elegant.

"What about this one?" Alice asked holding it up. I pretended to throw up. "Fine." She pouted and put it up.

"This one?" Rose held one up that looked short enough to be a slip and so low cut there wasn't even a point to wearing it.

"Uh, no." She frowned. I started looking and stopped immediately when I caught site of it. The most perfect dress...it was gorgeous.

"Guys." Everyone came to look at what I was staring at. All three women sqealed.

"Bella it's perfect dear." Esme said hugging my side.

"Let's try them on!"Alice grabbed two of the dresses and dragged Rose to the dressing room. They put them on and walked out. I started to tear up, they looked even more perfect on them. They were a beautiful pale gold, floor length, strapless, with fabric gathered around the waist with a row of diamonds holding the strands together.

"You girls look beautiful." Esme said smiling.

"Now we just find you something and we will be done with dresses, except Bella's." Alice said skipping back to the dressing room with Rosalie behind her. Now we started looking for Esme's dress.

We only had to look for a second, the perfect dress was only on the second rack from the dress Alice and Rosalie will wear. Esme's dress was a beautiful gold as well. It is a floor length dress as well but has a halter top. This dress had a thin sash under the chest with a diamond broach in the center.

"Oh Esme that would be beautiful on you!" Alice was bouncing. "Carlisle won't be able to keep his hands off you." Alice added with a smirk while Esme giggled.

"Ew! Alice! Now I have to get the picture of our parents having sex out of my head." Rosalie whined. Honestly I thought the same thing, I just didn't want to voice it out loud, the picture would be worse if I said it aloud.

Esme walked to the girl at the register and handed her the three dresses.

"Is this all?"

"Yes." Esme started pulling out her credit card.

"No. You aren't paying for this." I said pulling out my own.

"It's the least I can do for you Bella dear." She handed the girl her card. "Besides, you don't have a choice." Esme said with a smile. I sighed and Alice and Rose started pulling me out the door to the store across the street for shoes, Esme quickly caught up.

We found the three of them their shoes. Alice pulled me to Victoria's Secret, I was horrified instantly.

"Come on! You have to have some _special_ things." Alice said winking while I just hung my head in embarrassment.

Alice handed me an outfit to try on to make sure that size fit so we could pick out others. I walked in the dressing room and tried on the bra and panties, they both fit. By the time I went back out to the three woman they already hand handfuls of things for me and I knew I wasn't gone for more than a minute, I just rolled my eyes.

"We decided, and you have no choice in the matter, that the three of us would pick three things each and then you have to pick three." Alice said smirking and picking out more things. "Here are my three, remember, you have no choice." Alice said handing me the first one.

"I don't guess that's too bad." Even though it was almost completely see through. She handed me the second one. "They only get worse don't they?" I asked looking at the more revealing set. Alice nodded and handed me the third set. "Oh God." I decided to just not argue. To take it and never wear it.

"My turn!" Rosalie handed me this first piece.

"Dear Jesus!" My mouth fell open at the extremely revealing piece of lingerie. Rosalie just smirked and handed me the next piece. "I am not wearing this!" She handed me the next piece and my mouth felt like it was permanently attached to the floor. "I refuse!"

"You can either take these and smile or we will force you to wear them out of the store." Alice said glaring at me. And I would laugh if I knew she was kidding, but she wasn't. I frowned and took them into my arms.

Esme walked over to me and handed me the first piece she picked. I was relieved. It was so much more covering than anything the other girls picked.

"Thank you Esme." She giggled and handed me the second set that still covered more than the others.

"Don't thank me yet." She said with a grin and handed me her third choice. If my heart was able to beat it would have stopped just now. I didn't know Esme could pick anything like this.

"Esme!" It was so racy, how did she pick this?

"I told you not to thank me." She replied giggling.

"Your turn!" Alice said pulling me to a rack. I picked the most covering piece I could and Alice glared.

"Please? I'll let you help me pick the others if you let me get this one." I bargained with her. She thought for a moment then agreed. I picked another one. "What about this?"

"Bella. If you want that piece in your arms then put that in your hands back up. You said I could help." I nodded and put it back. She handed me something that, was too revealing for my choice but it covered more than what she picked. I agreed and Rosalie handed me something else. "You mean you can pick something that isn't completely see through Rose?" She sighed and forced me to take it in my hand.

"You can't complain. It covers more than the others." She did have a point.

"Fine." So now I had twelve sets of lingerie that were ridiculous and way more showy than I would have liked, but they made me take them anyway.

"Since you got all this today we won't buy as much for your party later." Alice said smirking.

"What? You can't buy me any! I have twelve pairs Alice, it would be a waste to buy more."

"Well if you let me buy you some bra and panties sets then I'll get even less later." Alice said with a grin, I sighed loudly and nodded. She bought me seven sets. Ridiculous.

"We should go home. We've been out for five hours." Esme stated as we forced the bags in my trunk.

"I couldn't agree more." I said jumping in my car.

We arrived home and Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came out.

"We will back back later." Carlisle told me as they all got in Emmett's Jeep.

"Bye." I said as they started to drive off. That was odd. I walked inside and there were no lights on. I could see in the dark but it was still strange that there weren't any lights on in the house.

"Edward?" I looked through the living room, he wasn't there. He wasn't in the kitchen or dinning room either. I walked towards the stairs, upon arrival I noticed a trials of rose petals on opposite sides of the stairs with two candles on each set of steps opposite each other as well. I smiled to myself and walked up the steps. The trail stopped in front of our door. I opened it to find our bedroom showered in the rose petals. Every surface that could hold them, had petals. The bedroom didn't have any candles but I walked to the joined bathroom where a slight light was illuminating. When I pushed the door open I saw the few candles but also saw that vases of long stem roses covered the counter when the petals did not.

Edward was standing by one of the many vases in a button up and dress pants but bare foot. I smiled at him and that beautiful half smile covered his face.

"Edward...I don't know what to say." He walked to me and shut the door.

"Don't say anything." He replied locking his lips on mine. He sat me up on the counter and pulled my shirt above my head. His hands went to the pants I was wearing and pulled down my underwear in the same tug. He unclasped my bra, picked me up in his arms and carried me to the tub that was bubbling over in suds. He sat me down carefully in the sudsy water and sat on one of the steps of the tub. "Bella, I love you. I don't want a single day to go by that I don't tell you. I'll tell you every second of everyday if that's what you wanted. I want you longer than what our human past time could have offered. My love for you will not fade with one life. It will only grow and rekindle brighter than ever before. You are the love of my eternity, I will never let a day pass by that you don't know that. I love you Bella. With every single bit of my existence and every single bit of my being. Waiting for the day to come that you will be my wife, it seems torturous. But I can make it through that, I can make it through anything as long as you still love me."

He pressed his lips lovingly on mine. His hand came up to cup my cheek and he ran his other hand to rub circles on my back.

"Turn." He whispered gently when he broke our kiss. I turned so my back was facing him and he started rubbing my shoulders and back. "I wanted to do something special for you. I haven't been able to in a long time whether it was because we were interrupted or because people were here. I wanted to do this for you."

"You asked them to leave?" I asked wondering if that was why my family left so quickly.

"I did. You don't mind do you? I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I don't." Edward smirked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I just really want to do something." He said seductively, my breathing picked up.

"You can do whatever you like." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Before I could register the motion I felt the suds from the bubbles all over my head and face. I growled at him and he just chuckled. "That's funny?" He nodded. I grabbed him faster than he realized and pulled him into the water while he was still fully clothed. I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was giving, it was like Alice's pout only a lot better.

He stood without a word and unbuttoned his shirt throwing it on the floor. He moved his hands to the button of his dress pants and threw them to the floor with his underwear.

"Alice will kill you for ruining those dry clean only clothes." He said joking but his voice was deeper than usual. He sat back in the tub but leaned over to press his lips to mine. He started out gentle but his kiss grew more urgent. I got to my knees and put them on each side of his legs. He pressed his hand against my back pushing my stomach to his chest. He put his lips on my chest and moved them to the rising peaks. His other hand slid down my stomach causing it to quiver. He reached my heated skin and pressed against it with his palm. I let out a groan and his lips came up but fell as he concentrated on what his hands and mouth was doing.

Not but seconds later I heard him groan and he lifted me up out of the water. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us to the bedroom. He laid me softly on top of the sheets of our bed and he hovered above me.

"I love you Edward." I whispered into his ear as my fingers rubbed down his back. He slowly pushed himself forward inside of me. He let out a small growl and looked to my eyes. He brushed my hair off my face and left a lingering kiss on my forehead. His pace was slower and less forceful but not any less amazing than usual. I knew he was pouring his love and passion into this moment. This wasn't us giving in to our want for each other, this was him trying to show how much he loved me while trying to give me every ounce of emotion he felt.

Our bodies moved together and in perfect synchronization. Our eyes stay locked the entire time and I saw no sort of lust, only pure, unending, passionate love.

"Bella." He moaned into my ear. He tried to keep himself from pushing harder or more forcefully. I knew he wanted this to be only about our love, not lust. I wanted him to know that it was alright. I forced my hips up quickly and he growled.

"It's okay Edward." I told him as he tried even harder to keep his pace pleasurable but slow and soft.

"No." He whimpered.

"Just let go." I told him as I brought my lips to his, brushing my tongue across his lower lip. He groaned and circled his tongue with mine. He picked up his pace, not by much, but I could still feel the love radiating from him. I brought my hips up a little faster than before.

"God." He grunted as his hands came to wrap their way around my waist holding me against him.

"Edward, it's okay." I repeated.

"No." He whined again. "I don't want to be trying to show you how much I love you and then ravish you because I lost control."

"I know you love me Edward. I just want you to enjoy this." He pushed forward again, still gentle.

"I do. Very much. It's just so tempting, so hard to control myself when I'm with you like this." He told me as I pushed forward with him.

I grabbed his face in my hands and looked him in his eyes. "It's okay." I told him again. I continued looking in his eyes and he nodded. He pushed forward faster, not a lot faster, but just enough. I started bringing my hips to meet his. We kept eye contact until his lids fluttered shut and his pace picked up slightly.

"Bella." He groaned with his eyes held tightly together. The feeling his body created when it was against mine was unbelievable. Being with Edward was the most amazing feeling. My breath was long passed normal but now it was just a pant, as was his.

I was clinging to his body as he was holding me as close as was possible but so he could still move. Everything about this moment was still just as perfect as before. Seeing him as vulnerable as he was now was proof of the love he was trying to show me. Seeing just how vulnerable and just how much he loved me brought me closer. Edwards was as well, you could tell. His eyes were still closed and he was biting on his lower lip.

I pulled his head to mine and took his lower lip in my mouth sucking on it gently. He whimpered and whispered my name. He was using slightly more force and I knew, only a few more seconds were left, for both of us.

"Edward." I moaned out as he pushed himself into me another time bringing me over the edge. With one more thrust Edward's body was trembling with mine. He pulled me tighter against him and was whispering my name in my ear the whole time. He didn't break the contact we had, he just rolled over so I was above him and he held me like I was his life line.

"Edward, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me tonight."

"Just love me. That's all I ask." I looked to him, if I could have cried, I would have. I thought through everything that was said and done, it was all perfect. More than that.

"I'll love you longer than time itself. I would not be able to live without loving you." He smiled at me and kissed my jaw. I knew my words didn't come close to what he had said to me when I got here, but he said it all. Everything I felt, he spoke to me. There was no way I could say anything better than what he has already said. "I wish I could say more. I wish I could tell you exactly how much I love you, but I can't."

"You don't have to. Just hearing you tell me you love me is enough."

We laid there, together, wrapped up in each other. We stayed there for the rest of that night.

**A/N**

**So there you have it :) A little smut after the fight. All of Bella's lingerie and the bridesmaid and mother of the bride dresses are on my profile. Check them out. So I'm curious...some people like hearing exact details of what happens with lemons. Would you want to hear that too? This lemon wouldn't have had it anyway just because of the feel of what Edward was feeling but in others. Some authors tell you exact, and sometime crude, names. A lot of people like that...do you? Let me know. If you don't want to tell me in a review you can private message me. I just want to know for future lemons. Do you want me to use more details instead of letting you use your imagination? Fill me in please, I want to do what you want to read. This story is for you lovely readers.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. Only Five More Days To Go

**A/N**

**So here is a second chapter all in one day! Continued from where we left off, then it will go fast, then slow down, then pick back up. If I confuse anyone let me know. I'm just trying to get the main points in and not drag on and on about things that don't matter. I added a bit of humor so... Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Everyone came home early the next morning so we could get to school the next day. The night I had with Bella made me fall even more in love with her and showed me just how much meaning she held in my life, I only hope it meant as much to her.

"Time for school." Esme called up to us. We all got in our own cars and drove off to school. Today Bella let me drive.

"Oh boy, John is waiting for me!" Bella exclaimed sarcastically, I chuckled.

_God she is hot! Just one night with her. That's all I need. I wish I could bend her over and..._ I punched the horn and it blared at the idiot in front of my car causing him to jump. I normally do really well at tuning out the thoughts of others. I think my new family forgets that I can hear sometimes but when something like that is being said, especially about Bella...it gets difficult for me.

"What did you do that for?" Bella asked after laughing at John flying into the air after I blew my horn.

"Just interrupting his thoughts." I said as I kissed her hands. I knew she would want to ask me what he was thinking but I wouldn't tell her anything like that.

We got out of my car and John instantly came to Bella's side.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi John." Bella replied as she reached into the back to get her bag.

_God she has a hot ass. If I could just get my hands on her._

I growled at the boy in front of me and stepped around Bella to keep him from looking at her.

"Do you need help?" _I can help with anything you like._ I saw him lick his lips.

"I think she's got it." I snapped at him. As soon as she stood I grabbed her hand and walked passed the idiot thinking things about my girlfriend that would only be in pornos. I made sure to stay behind her when John turned to watch her walk away.

_Damn it! I wish he would stop blocking my view. There are so many things I want to do to that girl and him getting in the way only breaks my concentration._

I turned and glared at him and he ran off to the classroom as we walked to our siblings.

"What's got your panties in a wad Eddie?" Emmett asked me.

"Just some idiot that won't keep his thoughts about Bella to himself." I replied turning to see if the boy was still watching Bella.

"That boy has always been a perv. He's worse than me!" Emmett shouted.

_I doubt that's possible._ Jasper thought and I couldn't stop the smile, Jasper noticed and smiled too.

School that day, and the rest of the week seemed to drag by. The weekend was finally here but we didn't have much of anything planned. I wanted to take Bella to hunt today. She didn't get to hunt since before our night alone at the beginning of the week so I knew that she was thirsty.

We went to hunt. We only stayed gone for about four hours. When we returned Alice had some more wedding plans so I left them with that while Emmett, Jasper and I...Carlisle was working...went to play a game.

**BPOV**

Alice brought me to the computer to look at jewelry for them. She was picking out my dress so she decided to pick out the things that I need to go with it.

"Tiffany's!" Alice yelled excitedly. I rolled my eyes until Rosalie pointed out the most gorgeous earrings. They would go perfectly with their dresses. There was no debate from anyone. Even Esme got a pair. Alice immediately called and had them rush deliver three sets of the earrings. They said they would be here in two days.

"That's out of the way. Now on to bridal party!" Alice exclaimed. I groaned

"What about decorations?" I asked hoping that that would get her away from planning the bridal party.

"That's what Rose, Esme, and I are doing. You aren't going to see them until the day of the wedding. Now, on to the bridal party. I was thinking about maybe going clubbing, all of us, even the guys. After that we split up. What do you think?" Alice asked Esme and Rosalie.

"Well dear, as lovely as that is, I think your father and I won't be joining you until after the...dancing." Esme stated.

"That's alright. We will be sure to give Bella her new lingerie after so you can be there." Alice beamed.

"Seattle?" Rosalie asked excitedly, Alice nodded. "I know the perfect place." Alice squealed and Esme and I rolled our eyes.

"So two nights before the wedding, bridal party, the night before the wedding sleepover, then the next day is the wedding."

"Alice aren't we supposed to have a rehearsal?" I asked her.

"No. You won't need one. I told you, it's just us for the wedding."

"What changed your mind about that?"

"You'll see." Was all she said.

The next two weeks, now a week before the wedding, flew by. All of our plans were set. Alice had my dress, jewelry, and shoes and also had the reception planned along with the decorations. I had nothing left to do but wait, and that was proving to be difficult.

"Sister!" Emmett came bursting through the bedroom door in a dress that was far too small and heels, mind you he could walk pretty well in them. "Save me!" He ran over to me and put me in front of him. I tried so hard to keep from laughing, a few giggles did slip out though.

"Emmett Cullen!" Jasper ran in and saw me standing confused in front of Emmett. "I am not done with you, Bella can't save you."

"Sister please! Don't let him hurt me." Emmett cowered down behind me.

"Why am I protecting you?"

"He lost our bet." Jasper said trying to get around me but every time he tried Emmett would shift me so I was in front of him again.

"What bet?" I asked him while he was still focusing on Emmett.

"He bet that he could get Rose to have sex with him in public, I disagreed. I told him she would kick his ass and if I was right I could dress him up in her clothes and put make up on him and make him go out to the store in it. Obviously, he lost." Jasper said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Whoa!" Edward burst into laughter standing in the doorway to our room. "I don't think that dress fits you Emmett."

"Haha Eddie." Emmett said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm afraid I can't let you take Emmett." I said while winking at him letting him know what I was up to since Emmett couldn't see me.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're going to have to." Emmett was looking from me to Jasper and smiling at me when I defended him and glaring at Jasper for trying to make me to move.

I crouched down and winked at Jasper again. He crouched to and nodded subtly so Emmett wouldn't notice. The second he moved I stepped aside as he tackled Emmett to the ground and Edward and I broke into loud laughter.

"Bella! You are a traitor!" Emmett yelled while wrestling with Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist seeing you all fixed up for the grocery store."

Jasper dragged him out of mine and Edwards room and Edward walked over to me still chuckling.

"That was mean Bella."

"You want to see him dressed up too."

"True." He said wrapping his arms around me. He stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes smiling. "I love you my Bella." I smiled back and kissed his jaw.

"I love you Edward."

"You only have the rest of this week." He told me with a huge smile on his face.

"One week never seemed so far away." His smile grew and he kissed me softly.

"Come on! Emmett's going to the store!" Jasper yelled out and we all followed Emmett to his Jeep. He had on bright red lipstick with a very tight red dress with red pumps. To say Emmett didn't pull it off would be an understatement. The dress looked like it was about to burst out of its seams.

Emmett growled as we all piled in his Jeep.

"What am I supposed to get anyway?" Emmett asked glaring at all of us.

"Why not some more of that beautiful red lipstick and maybe some pantyhose. Your hairy legs in that short dress is slightly disturbing." Jasper commented making us all laugh, Emmett just growled again.

When we pulled up we all sniggered and got out of the car letting Emmett walk in front of us. Edward gave him a cat call and Emmett just slung his hips around trying to be sexy. People were turning to stare at him, some pointed and laughed and others just ran.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which section I can find fire engine red in?" Emmett asked one of the women working who was staring at him with her mouth wide open. We all just laughed harder.

"Uh." She looked to us then back at him. She walked a few steps and pointed to a rack.

"Thank you." Emmett said while grabbing the lipstick and heading to the pantyhose. He started to have fun with it and winked at a few guys that passed by him making us laugh harder when they would run into something causing a domino effect. Once Emmett found the pantyhose he grabbed a pair and started to a register with a man behind it. "Why hello there." Emmett smiled at the man, he just gawked at him. "What's your name?"

"Uh." He glanced over Emmett and looked at his manhood, you could see it because the dress was so tight. "Dick...I'm sorry. I mean Rick." We all burst into a fit of laughter. Even Esme and Carlisle.

We got back to the car and the laughter just poured out of us.

"That went well." Emmett said smirking.

"You should do that more often, you got more stares than I do." Rosalie said choking on her laugh.

We all got ready for school the next morning and got in our usual cars. We decided to tell the school that Edward and I were going out of town back to the hospital that I was at before to run tests, they believed us. This Friday we were skipping school and going where ever my wedding is and Saturday would be my wedding. Everyone else would leave Sunday to be back at school the day after. Tight schedule, but we could do it.

"I hate this class." I whispered to Edward and Alice as we walked in to our very first class of the day with a drooling John behind us. "Hello Angela." I said to her smiling, she returned the smile.

"Hello Bella. Edward, Alice." She nodded to them and smiled, they did the same. "How was your weekends?" She asked us excitedly.

"Wonderful! You?" Alice responded.

"It was great. Ben asked me out." She said blushing, we all grinned.

"That's great Angela." Edward said to her. Angela was one of the few humans Edward liked.

**EPOV**

"So Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" That idiot John asked her.

_I'll let you do me, any place, any time._ I kicked the idiots chair and he glared at me until he saw my glare returned and shrunk back in his seat.

"Sorry, my foot slipped." I told him not at all sorry for my actions. Bella just ignored his question. No one was supposed to know about our wedding this weekend. It would seem odd, two teenagers getting married when they are sophomores.

After class was over, Alice, Bella and I made our way to our class. The rest of the day passed blindingly slow, the days couldn't go fast enough to this Saturday. I was more than anxious to finally marry Bella. I've waited for this day since the moment I laid eyes on her in the market back in Chicago. Only five more days to go.

**A/N**

**So the wedding will be next chapter or the one after. Again, let me know about the lemons. Someone told me it was too detailed, if you all agree I will undetail it :) Just let me know. I need to know what you think so I know if I should tone it down, bring it up, leave it, or just stop doing them. I especially need to know before I do the honeymoon, which will be the chapter after the wedding so basically in two or three more chapters. I know things were kinda fast paced, it will be better next chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT LEMONS PLEASE!!!!!**


	18. Hugs and Kisses

**A/N**

**Alrighty, the biggest vote was add more lemons with DTE (Dirty talking Edward) which I must admit, I am excited about. WARNING- Lemons will get more detailed. Apart from DTE and leaving lemons the way they were, adding more detailed words and such was the next winner. So, there were NO votes for less, or no detail. I will add a few more terms, still nothing awful, and I will also add DTE. If there is anything you would like to hear from Edward, let me know either in a review or PM me. Here goes! This lemon will be slightly out of character for Edward, just so you know. It won't be too bad, no oober nasty things but still slightly out of character for him. Don't flip.**

**EPOV**

Four more days. That's all, yet that isn't fast enough. I was growing more impatient, which made Bella impatient as well.

After we were out of school Alice was on the phone, internet, writing notes, and texting all at the same time trying to finish last minute details. She wouldn't let Bella see the decorations for the reception, her cake, or her dress.

I was throughly looking forward to seeing Bella's reaction to where our wedding would be held and where the reception would be. There was no small detail that wasn't thought of or any price left unpaid, and there were some rather expensive prices.

I ran over to Bella and grabbed her hand dragging her outside, the sound of her beautiful laugh filled my ears.

"Where are we going" She asked as we were running full speed through the trees.

"Hunting." I replied shortly. Once I came upon the scent of blood we stopped and crouched. We leaped forward and both brought down two large bucks. After our fill we sat against a tree just sitting in silence.

"I love you." I told her softly as I wrapped my arms around her to bring her body closer to me.

"I love you." She replied smiling and pressed her lips to mine gently. A flair of passion brewed inside me and I wrapped my fingers in her hair pulling her to be so no space was between our lips.

Her tongue gently grazed my lips and I slid my tongue into her awaiting mouth. I pulled hers back into my mouth and bit it gently. I could feel me losing my control. It would only be a matter of time.

She put her legs on opposite sides of body and pushed herself against me. I gasped and she just smirked. I put one arm around her back and the other on the ground, I lowered us softly down but I didn't allow my full weight against her.

I pushed my hips to her and she brought hers up to meet mine. She moaned softly and I whispered her name.

"Bella." I spoke bellow a whisper, no human could have heard. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, what I want to do to you." Her breath caught and if her heart could beat I knew it would have started racing.

I pressed my lips to hers softly. "I want to slide my hands down your body, leaving you longing for my touch." I slid my hands from her arms to her waist. "I want to kiss from your neck down to your stomach, pausing once I get to the hem of your shirt. I would shred it from your body, not wanting to be careful." I did exactly that. After I ripped her shirt into small pieces I noticed she wasn't breathing and her eyes were shut tightly. I ran my hand from her collar bone and brushed lightly over her breasts. "Look at me Bella." I whispered softly into her ear, sucking gently on it. "Do you know what you do to me?" I asked her looking into her eyes. She shook her head and I ground my hips into hers showing her what I meant. "You always do this to me." I pushed my hips to hers again earning another moan.

She looked into my eyes with such burning passion, there was no lust, only love. But I knew her control was slipping quickly. My hands never left her body, they were touching her everywhere.

"I don't think I can stop touching you." I told her honestly.

"Then don't." She brought her hips up and rubbed against me as I whispered out her name.

"I want you Bella. So badly." She brought her lips to mine quickly silencing me. Her hands ripped my shirt off and moved to my pants. She unbuttoned them and jerked them down with my underwear in a quick motion. She bit her lip and looked deeply into my eyes. Her hand traced from my chest to my stomach. I was breathing quickly, my breath was turning into pants. She moved down further and wrapped her hand around me. I growled deeply and pulled her to me a little more rough than intended. Her pace was quickened with each moan or gasp I let out. I grabbed her hand to make her stop. She looked upset.

"I wouldn't be able to wait." I told her unbuttoning and quickly pulling her pants and underwear down. "Bella." I gasped out as I pushed myself inside her. There was nothing slow about what was happening. We were both completely out of our control and lost in our blinding love for each other. "You have no idea what this feels like." I managed to say, her only response was pushing herself against me quickly making me gasp.

I sped up my thrusts, only a few moments from edge that I was so dangerously dancing on.

"Edward." Bella moaned out as I felt her tense around me, that was my undoing. I thrust forward with more force and our bodies trembled together as we called out each others name in gasps. I held her to me and rubbed my hands through her hair.

**BPOV**

Wow. Edward has never been that way before, just thinking about it made me want him again. I just wrapped my arms tightly around him and held on to him as if my life depended on it, and it did. This man was the reason I was alive. Living without him wasn't an option.

I pressed my lips softly to his and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

After an immeasurable amount of time, we had to get back home. We gathered our clothes, what was left, and put them on and ran for the house.

When we arrived back, everyone was seated in the family room watching _Bambi_, Emmett's choice. Carlisle looked up and smiled, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Can I speak with you a moment Bella?" He asked standing and gesturing outside. I nodded and we ran a good way off so the family couldn't hear. We both sat on boulders facing each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in confusion.

"There is something I need to share with you. I thought, over time, you would remember. If you have, you've not said anything." He paused and looked at me. "What do you remember from your human life?"

"Uh. Not much. When I'm with Edward, I remember more. But it's only about us." He sighed.

"Okay, do you remember what happened the day I changed you?" I looked at him worried now.

"I remember even less. The only thing I can recall is holding Edward as he screamed." I cringed at the thought. "Other than that, nothing." Carlisle sighed again.

"I feel you should know something Bella. Something I've kept from my thoughts so Edward wouldn't know. I needed to speak with yo first. Bella." He paused and looked at the ground. "When you asked me to change you, there was something...something you had to choose. A big decision." He looked at me and suddenly everything around me got cloudy, one particular image appeared.

_Flashback_

"_Well, there are two heartbeats coming from you." I looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. Before I could say anything he spoke. "You're pregnant Isabella."_

"_You can hear the heartbeat?"_

"_I can. I take it this is a surprise?"_

"_Yes." I squeaked out._

"_Well it is very faint. I can barely hear it. You are not far along at all." He stood "You have many choices to make, I'll leave you with them for a while."_

_I looked down at Edward for a moment. Even though I knew there was nothing there at the moment I put his hand on my stomach. His eyes started to flutter. I instantly dropped his hand to touch his face._

"_Edward? Can you hear me?"_

"_Mhm." His eyes were closed._

"_Do you know who I am Edward?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Open your eyes. Would you do that for me?" A moment later Edwards eyes opened and a slight smile appeared._

"_Hi." I smiled in return._

"_Hello. Can I ask you something?" He nodded weakly. "If you had the chance...if we had the chance...would you want to live forever?"_

"_If you were with me, then yes. One life is not enough time for me to be with you."_

"_Are you sure Edward? Would you be willing to put yourself in great pain?"_

"_As long as you were there with me." He went back to sleep._

_End Flashback_

My eyes fluttered but as soon as things started to clear everything went cloudy again.

_Flashback_

"_Carlisle? What would happen to the baby if you changed me as well?" He let out a sigh._

"_The baby would die. Vampires cannot give birth to children. Your body has to be able to grow in order to conceive a child, when you are turned into a vampire your body remains the way it was the day you were turned."_

_--_

"_What is your decision?"_

"_I want be with him. Forever, and longer after that."_

"_What about the baby? You won't be able have one after you are turned. If you wait to have the baby first you can't keep it. You will kill it. Being a newborn you have no control over your blood lust. It will take time for you to be able to resist. When you could finally control it the way you need to your baby will be at least five years old. It takes a while Isabella."_

"_I'm not waiting for the baby. I want to wait until Edwards transformation is complete. I want to be here for him, then I want to join him."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh my God." I dropped to the ground and stared at it. I didn't know what to think, what to do, what to say. I was lost for words. I had been pregnant. Edward and I could have had a child.

"You saw it." It wasn't a question. He know I just saw what he was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked him looking in his eyes.

"Like I said, I thought you would have figured it out on your own. Obviously you didn't."

"Why now? Why are you talking to me about it now?"

"I thought you had the right to know Bella. I wanted you to know what had happened before." I just looked around, lost, confused, scared. But I know why I did it. Why I didn't wait. Edward. I couldn't have lived if I didn't have his love. I survived as long as I did because of hope. I thought he would find me, and he did. The thought of him was the one of the only things keeping me alive. That, and my family.

"I should tell Edward."

"I think that would be wise. He deserves to know." Carlisle said and then knelt in front of me. "I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner." He kissed my forehead.

"Could you ask Edward to come out here? I don't want to go back just yet." Carlisle nodded and took off. Not moments later Edward was beside me, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"What's wrong Bella?" He kissed my cheek and rubbed his hands through my hair.

"I need to tell you something. Something that happened before my change that I didn't remember until today." He looked worried. "When you were in the hospital." I gulped at the memory. "Something had happened. I noticed odd things about Carlisle. Long story short, I found out he was a vampire. He told me that vampires' senses were heightened. He left the choice of your change up to me. I asked you, if you don't remember, and you agreed. After your transformation was started, Carlisle asked about my health." I looked over at Edward and his brows were pulled together in confusion. "He reminded me of the heightened senses and told me..." I took a deep breath. "He told me he heard two heartbeats coming from me." I stopped and let him take everything in. He was staring at the ground.

"You were pregnant?" He asked me, I nodded.

"But please understand, I had the choice of being changed right after you and be with you for the rest of eternity or to have the baby, go through all of those things alone, be changed, wait for years and then find the child who wouldn't know who I was. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you for almost a year and have a child I would have to leave behind for more than a few years." I stated as we both cringed knowing we had to wait a lot longer than a year to be together again. "I couldn't give you up Edward." I said sobbing slightly.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my head repeatedly.

"You were carrying my child." He stated in awe.

"Are you mad?" I asked not looking in his eyes, afraid of what might be there.

"No. I understand what you did, I'm glad you did too. But just the thought of you bearing my child...It's a magnificent thought." He said pulling me tighter again.

"I'm sorry Edward." I told him in a whispered sob.

"Please don't be. Yes, I love the idea of you carrying my child but, none of that would mean anything to me if I couldn't have you." He put his hands on my face. " It's a wonderful idea, yes. But knowing you would have to go through all of that on your own, without me there to help you and hold you...it wouldn't be worth what we have shared up to this point together. You are what I care about Isabella. As long as I have you, nothing else will ever matter to me."

He pulled me to him and pushed his lips to mine roughly. His hand fisted my hair and allowed no space between us.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered in my ear as he pulled away. "_Nothing_ will change that." He kissed me softly and I felt all the love he had pour into that single kiss. He looked deeply in my eyes and put his hand to my cheek rubbing gentle circles. "Come on." He said softly pulling me up.

We ran back to the house, both happy, both more in love than a moment ago. It's like our love grew each day.

–

It was Thursday. We are all, except Esme and Carlisle, going clubbing in a little while in Seattle. We just got out of school and Alice and Rose were dressing me up already.

After two hours of sitting patiently they were finished. We got our clothes on and headed downstairs where the guys were waiting. Once we stepped around the corner there were three intakes of breath. We walked down the steps and in to our significant others awaiting arms.

"Breath taking." Edward spoke quietly before he pressed his lips to my cheek. I wasn't really dressed up. Just a simple mid-thigh dress with flats. Rosalie and Alice were dressed similarly.

"Are we ready to gyrate?" Emmett boomed out, everyone rolled their eyes and went to their cars. Edward wanted to drive me and I agreed, he opened the passenger side door and I slid in.

"Ready?" He asked cranking the car, I nodded and he backed up then flew out the drive to the highway.

Once we arrived in Seattle, Emmett's Jeep led the way since Rose knew where we were going. We pulled up and everyone walked to the door. We didn't get carded, go figure, so we went inside to a club I wasn't expecting. There was still drinking and dirty dancing but it wasn't at all what I thought it would be. I thought there would be drunk men flailing about, drag queens, and a constant cloud of cigarette smoke. None of those things were here...well there would be if Emmett could get drunk. He would be a drunken, flailing, drag queen. I would love to see that. I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me.

"I'm just imagining if Emmett could get drunk how he would be a drag queen." Edward laughed with me.

"Damn right I would!" Emmett yelled out causing Edward and I to laugh harder.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked, holding out his hand for me. I placed my hand in his and told him I would. He pulled me to the dance floor and put his hands on my hips. I brought my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. There was a fast song on but we were standing in our own world. Edward moved my hips with the music.

The others were off somewhere else on the dance floor so it was only Edward and I. He pulled me closer to him and I rubbed myself against him earning a moan.

"We really shouldn't do that here." Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver. This time he brought his hips to mine. He were rubbing against each other to the rhythm of the music. I heard  
Emmett's loud voice across the room and saw Rosalie giving him a lap dance on bar stool...of course.

Edward so the same thing and smiled before turning back to me. I eventually turned so my back was against his chest and dropped down to the floor bringing myself up and rubbing slowly up his body, he growled so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"You really shouldn't do that here." He stated again. I turned to look at him with an innocent expression.

"I was just dancing." I said kissing his jaw. I decided I should stop, right now really wasn't the time for it. A human could get hurt.

**EPOV**

We all stayed at the club until one a.m. We needed to get home so we could get ready to leave soon. We all got back in our cars and sped down the highway.

Bella and I sat in a comfortable silence, we both had fun. The original plan was to split up after a while but we all enjoyed ourselves too much to leave. We would have, as Alice likes to say, "single time" tomorrow when we arrive at our destination.

The best part of the night was when Emmett decided to jump on Jaspers back and said "Be my mechanical bull? I want to see how long I can stay on this ride." and smacked Jaspers butt. It probably looked slightly odd to the humans, someone the size of Emmett jumping on Jasper and him not breaking, but Jasper pretended to struggle even though Emmett seemed light as a feather to him.

Once we pulled into the driveway Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us at the door smiling. I loved how I truly did feel like a Cullen, how all of them accepted me so wholly. I did love each and every one of them.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me.

"How much I love our family." I replied and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Come on." I said and opened her door for her helping her out of the car.

"How was it?" Esme asked kissing each one of us on the cheek while Carlisle hugged us. You would have thought we had been gone for weeks. They just want to show us that they are more than thrilled to have their children with them.

"Let's get packing or we'll get a smacking." Emmett boomed running up the stairs, away from our mother, to his room. Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

**A/N**

**So next chapter is wedding time! My first DTE, don't be too harsh please. I wanted to keep it close to my other lemons and as similar to Edward's character as possible as if it were something he would actually say if he said something like that. Maybe I cleared up a few of the baby questions. It didn't go how I wanted it to, I may change some things later, but at least you know what happened and what not. So future reference, lemons will be fairly similar to before but a tad more detailed...if you didn't like the lemons, beware. If there is anything you would like to hear Edward say to Bella or any special requests for what you would like to see happen on the honeymoon PM or review me and let me know. I like to adding things you guys are interested in :) Don't be to shy to ask.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	19. I Have Never Been More Proud

**A/N**

**So I just got done writing my persuasive speech outline that's due tomorrow so now I can write this :) So this will be before the wedding...I imagine this will be pretty long so be prepared. Also, there hasn't been many reviews at all...could I ask for a few more? Please? Here is the story, BPOV**

The moment I had all my things packed Alice burst in my room, grabbed my luggage, beamed at me, and took off to Emmett's Jeep.

"That's one way to do it I guess." Edward said with a small chuckle. I smiled and he walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and holding my back to his chest. "I love you Isabella. I cannot express to you what it feels like to know that tomorrow, you will be my wife." He told me kissing me softly on the back of my neck.

"I think I have an idea." I replied turning in his arms so I could look in his eyes. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt the smile beneath his lips.

"Come on, we better hurry and get down there before Alice comes to get us." He said with mock horror. He grabbed his bags and walked with me down the stairs.

"It's about time. Come one." Alice grabbed Edward's bags and threw them in Emmett's Jeep as well.  
Emmett would be carrying the luggage since his car was bigger than the rest of ours and we would all just drive separately.

We arrived at the private airport at three a.m. this morning. We knew that it would take ten hours on the private jet that Carlisle and Esme bought. They said they bought it for all of us but Edward and I were going to be the first to use it...apparently it's a small wedding gift. We didn't have to hire a pilot since Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper knew how to fly, Emmett was upset that he was the only guy that didn't know how so he was determined to get his pilot license.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked as Emmett put the last bag inside the jet. We all got on and we took off. We would arrive at 1:00 pm tomorrow in...where ever it is we're going. They still haven't told me me anything except for this long flight.

Everyone was paired off either on the couch, the double seat, or single seats facing each other. I have to admit, it was beautiful. Edward and I took a seat on one of the singles facing Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were sitting on the double seats talking about the wedding softly enough that I couldn't hear.

"Emmett! Sit down!" Carlisle yelled from the front of the jet. Every once in a while Emmett would get restless and move about the jet causing it to sway more than it should. Emmett pouted and plopped himself on the couch, yet again, making the jet falter before regaining it's flight pattern.

"I thought you were going to watch Carlisle fly." Jasper told Emmett.

"I was but...every time I pushed a button Carlisle would say something about making things explode or spiraling down to the ground or things that he thought would actually matter."

"Uh...they do matter Emmett. Blowing up, it's, just not the best idea." Jasper replied like he was talking to a child, in all actuality he was. I laughed at my thoughts.

"What?" Edward asked leaning in.

"I'm just thinking about how child like Emmett is." Edward nodded and frowned.

"At least you don't have to listen to his thoughts." He said sadly causing me to laugh harder.

Time was flying by with all the games and conversations we came up with. It seemed like only an hour went by and Carlisle was lowering the jet.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed looking through the window. I turned to look but Edward covered my eyes.

"Not yet." He said in my ear.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because. Just a little while longer."

In less than fifteen minutes we were inside of a hotel room, the most beautiful hotel room I've ever seen.

The bedroom had red and gold tapestries above the bed that had a gold quilt on it with red white and gold pillows. I looked into the hallway and saw an extravagantly open room with high ceilings, everything was gold. There was a dinning room ahead, a balcony, seats, a fire place, and more doors. I walked through and saw the family room, a spare bed and bath, I walked through the dinning room and beautiful kitchen and then back to our bedroom to look at the bathroom, it was just as stunning.

"You like it?" Edward asked bringing his arms around me.

"I love it, it's gorgeous!" I said in a daze. Everything around me was so luxurious.

"You haven't seen the best part of our room." He put my hands by my side and placed his over my eyes once again. "Are you ready?" He asked as he opened the door to our balcony. I nodded and he dropped his hands. My mouth fell open. "I asked them to let me be the one to show you where we were. I wanted to share this experience with you." Edward stated as his hands found their way around my body again. "Are you going to speak?" He chuckled. I still just stared.

In front of me I was looking at the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

"I've always wanted to come here. Always." I told him quietly.

"I know." He said leaning forward to kiss my cheek. I was here. I was standing here looking at the Eiffel Tower, I couldn't believe it. I turned around and pressed my lips to Edward with so much force that he stumbled back.

"I'm glad you like it." He said again with another chuckle.

"You have no idea." I said pressing my lips to his softly this time. "Thank you. So much."

"You more than deserve this Bella."

"I can't believe it. I'm getting married in Paris!" I shouted out causing a few people from the streets below to look up at us. I just laughed and embraced my future husband. I was so ecstatic, my mood was soaring.

Only a mere twenty minutes after settling in our family knocked on our door. Edward went to answer as I sat in the living room.

"Your room is better than ours." Emmett pouted.

"Emmett we told you, they get the best room, it's their wedding." Esme spoke to Emmett as he dropped his head.

"Get over it." Rosalie said coming over to me. "Our room is a lot better than he makes it sound. It's just not quiet as big is all." She said to me and I just grinned, nothing would bring my mood down.

"Everyone ready?" Alice asked as she and Esme made their way to me.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Singles time!" Alice exclaimed grabbing mine and Esme's wrists who grabbed Rose.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she still ran down the hall of the hotel.

"Back to my room to get the gifts and then to a local park." She said excitedly. Nope, not even getting a crazy amount of lingerie would tear my mood down.

We arrived at the park and sat with all of the bags and boxes, I counted fifty-three.

"We will start with sleepwear." Esme said handing me a bag. I opened it and found a lacy silk slip inside, not bad. I was handed about fifteen more bags, each with either a slip or some type of form fitting tops and bottoms.

"Now for the bridal lingerie." Alice yelled as she handed me a box. Rosalie giggled so I figured it was from her, and probably very revealing. I opened it and thought it was okay at first, then I saw the back. There wasn't one. It looked like a modern version of something Tarzan's wife would wear. I shuddered but didn't complain, it was actually kinda pretty except how revealing it was.

"Here, this one is mine." Esme said handing me another box. It was a long pink baby doll, also inside were white high heels with feathers on the strap.

"I got you the shoes!" Alice told me, of course she did. "Here, from me." She said handing me a bag. I opened it and pulled out what was inside.

"Dear sweet Jesus Alice!" All three women laughed. It was extremely revealing, white, white bra, see through all the way to the bottom with white underwear.

"Wait till you see the other one I picked." Rosalie smirked. This would be bad. Oh dear, I was right.

"Where is the top?" I asked her as I pulled out the underwear that was cut and laced in the back. She giggled.

"There isn't one." She said and the three of the laughed loudly, while I just stared at the offensive bottoms. "Oh come on, they are cute. Emmett loved them." I scrunched my nose up and stared at her. "If you want to, you can pair them with one of the white tops you got today." She said still giggling. I guess I could do that.

"Fine."

I opened the rest of the bags and boxes. I got several more sets of lingerie, bras and panties, and some shirts and some underwear that said "I'm the bride" or "Just married" on them. I was told that tomorrow I will be forced to wear my "Just married" matching lingerie for the honeymoon. Tonight I will be wearing my "I'm the bride" underwear and matching tank top

Before we knew it was seven at night. It took a good few hours to open the presents I got because each of them wanted to explain why they picked them. After that we talked about why we loved each other, what it will be like when Edward and I get married and things we might remember from our human years. Anything we could think of we talked about...even sex came up.

"Come on Bella. Tell us what he's like." Rosalie asked propping up on her knees so she could beg.

"No." I repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"Please? I told you what Emmett was like." Rosalie was still begging.

"Yeah, and I could have done without hearing about how he pretends that he owns a zoo and you're one of his animals he's about to prey on. I get to hear it enough in the house, I didn't want the visual."

"But I even told you about Jasper." Alice started to beg with Rose.

"That one was worse than Emmett and Rose. I expected that from them. But hearing about how Jasper likes to pretend your his naughty tooth fairy...that's just nasty. That isn't even a good choice. Why not, naughty librarian, or naughty nurse...something like that? No it's "Oh Alice, you're my naughty tooth fairy, have you come to clean my braces?" That's stupid." I stated like an idiot while trying to sound like Jasper.

"Jasper doesn't have braces!" Alice whined and sat back down. Esme was lying on the ground on her back holding her sides and rolling on the ground laughing very loudly.

"See, even Esme thinks it's stupid." I said making Esme laugh harder, after a few moments Rosalie joined in and moments later I did. Alice just stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"That's not funny." She said angrily causing a new fit of laughter. She stormed off across the street back to the hotel. After several minutes we somewhat contained our laughter and grabbed all the bags and boxes and walked back across the street too. Once inside mine and Edwards room there was a fuming Alice with Jasper trying to console her, Emmett staring at her like a first grader and Edward trying his best to hold in his laughter but only making Alice angrier.

"We should go." Jasper said trying to make Alice feel better. They got up and left and we all, except Emmett, started laughing again.

"What?" Emmett asked as we all bent forward clutching our knees for support as we laughed.

"It's...It's just Alice." Rosalie managed to get out.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Something...about a...a" She started laughing harder. "A naughty tooth fairy." She said bursting into hysterics with the rest of us. Emmett still just looked confused.

"Rosalie can explain it later." Edward gasped out between laughter.

By the time everyone left it was after nine.

**EPOV**

My body was alive and burning with the excitement. I could not wait until Bella got to see where we would be married, surprisingly enough, she hasn't asked. She's been too absorbed in what's around her to even have time to think.

"I'm going to change." She said walking into the bathroom. I did the same quickly and got under the covers of the bed. She opened the door slowly and poked her head out. I chuckled quietly and watched her as she stepped through the door way. My smile must have been huge for she gave me a dazzling one as well when I took in what she was wearing. A tank top that said "I'm the bride" with matching underwear. Seeing her wear that shot a dose of even more excitement knowing that we only had to wait a few more hours before that statement would be true. "I'm glad you like it." She said with a smirk.

"I would like anything on you." I told her as I pulled her in my arms under the covers. No, we couldn't sleep. But we liked to take time like this at night just to relax and be with each other. "I love you Bella. With every fiber inside of me. Knowing you chose me to spend your forever with, I can't truly express to you what that feels like to me." I told her kissing her softly.

"I wouldn't have anyone else. You are what I live for. You really are the reason I live and breath today." She told me. I realized the meaning of that statement. If it weren't for each other or Carlisle, neither of us would be alive today. My time was up with the spanish flu.

I grabbed her and held her to me. I didn't want to let her go. Knowing how much of my survival depended on her was quiet frightening, or it would be if it depended on anyone else. I was as much of a dependency for her and that fueled my love for her even more. She always finds new ways to make me fall deeper in love. No day is the same.

We laid there until we got a call from a not so happy Alice.

"Get up. It's almost midnight, you can't see her the day of the wedding. Send her to my room now. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett are coming to get you. You will be leaving later to get ready for the wedding at the wedding site. _Be there on time._" She said forcefully and hung up. I turned to look at Bella who was smiling.

"So I guess she's still mad from before." She said giggling.

"Which means, don't push her buttons. Go on to her room. It's down one floor. Room 621." I told her. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately.

"Come on little brother! Let us in!" Emmett shouted loudly, I'm sure waking the people all the way down to the first floor.

"I love you." She said squeezing me tightly to her.

"I love you." I replied kissing her once more then letting in our brothers.

"Just a warning, don't say anything about teeth, fairies, being naughty, librarians, or nurses." Jasper whispered patting Bella on the shoulder like she was being sentenced to death. "Good luck." He said dropping his head and walking to me, Carlisle, and Emmett. She mouthed I love you as I did the same and walked out.

"You have no idea what it was like being with her last night." Jasper said softly knowing Alice could hear.

"I don't want to know." I said and we all took seats in the living room.

The wedding would be in just a little while longer. That's all.

"So what does it feel like to have to wait the rest of the day and in to the night before you can see Bella again?" Emmett asked breaking my mood of trying to keep patient.

"Well, it was fine until you had to ruin it." I snapped at him but he knew I wasn't really angry.

"So what do we do until then?" Jasper asked.

"Games!" Emmett shouted pulling an xbox from the bag he brought with him and plugging it into the TV.

Even Carlisle decided to join us. We all played for five hours. Which meant, it was only 5:00 am.

**BPOV**

It was only 5:00 am now. We've watched TV, played silly games like truth or dare and even resorted to apologizing to Alice for last night so we would have a better time.

"It's okay. I wasn't mad. Not really. I was just embarrassed I guess." She said while hugging all of us. "Come on, chick flick marathon!" She squealed and jumped off her and Jasper's bed where we all sat. We all chose _Meet Joe Black. _It is three hours long so that will pass time quickly. When eight o'clock rolled around Alice chose another movie, _R____omy and Michele's High School Reunion._

_"Oh I love Lisa." Rosalie said as Alice sat down. After watching it, it was only 9:30. I vowed from now until three in the afternoon, I would not look at the clock more than three times. Alice got back up and picked ____Pretty in Pink__. Of course she picked that. She didn't even know what the movie was about when she did though._

_"Your choice Bella." Alice said pointing towards the rack. I picked____ Fifty First Dates__. I got to pick one more and chose ____A Walk to Remember__, we all cried like babies. Esme didn't want to pick so Rosalie got up and chose ____Dirty Dancing __and ____Never Been Kissed._

_"It's just so sad that she is so old and had never kissed anyone before that moment." Rosalie told us as the movie ended._

_"She wasn't old Rose. She was only 25." Alice explained._

_"That's older than me." Rosalie said as her final statement. We knew she would keep arguing so we didn't bring it up again. I looked at the clock and it was 3:45. Alice followed my eyes and jumped up._

_"We've got to get a move on." She said ushering us all back into the bedroom. They all got dressed first. They looked so gorgeous. The gold tone of their dresses looked beautiful against their skin and hair, especially Rose's hair. The way they had their hair styled was so fitting. It was pulled back messy, but beautiful. They each had white hair decorations in their hair. Esme's hair was just as beautiful and fit her perfectly. It too was pulled back in a messy but perfect way and would have the same hair decorations as Rose and Alice._

_After they got dressed it was five, which meant we only had an hour and a half to finish my hair and make-up. _

_They started on my hair at vampire speed, which went quickly. When they were done I had my hair pulled back but it was still down in flowing curls. They stuck the same flowers that would be in my bouquet in my hair with the same pearls inside them. They didn't allow me to look yet, the only reason I knew what my hairstyle was was because I felt them do it. I had no clue how it actually looked on me. They finished my make-up and all three of them left to get my dress._

_"Close your eyes." Alice demanded, I obeyed._

_"Okay." I heard them shuffle around. "Open." Esme said with excitement. I gasped and stared at my beautiful dress. It wasn't too over done and huge, it was perfect. The lace on it was beautiful and it didn't have an extremely long train._

_"Alice!" Was all I could choke out before I grabbed her in an embrace. I turned to Rose and Esme next and hugged them with just as much force. "It is so perfect." I told them while still stunned._

_"We knew you would like it." Esme said while still holding me._

_"It's a good thing you can't cry. You would ruin all of your make-up." Alice said smiling at me. My emotions were through the roof. I was beyond bliss, no words could explain how I felt._

_"Come on. Let's get you dressed." Rosalie said holding the dress open for me to step into it. Once it __was button and zipped up they allowed me to look at myself. I turned to the mirror and gasped again._

_"I don't know what to say." I told them as I was about to sob._

_"Say nothing at all dear. It was the least we could do." Esme told me as she kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful Bella." She told me and wrapped her arms around me for a hug._

_"We need to go. We will be late." Alice said handing me a little purse that went with my dress. "The car is waiting." We walked out of the lobby and there was a limo waiting for us. Once inside there was a large box sitting on the seat with my name on it. I moved myself over to it and sat in the seat. There was a letter on top that I opened._

___My love, Bella._

___The day has finally come. After years of waiting, dreaming, and anticipating it's arrival, it is finally here. How can I express to you all the love I have for only you? How do I express the way that your smile makes my dead heart beat with fervor? The only way I know, is to tell you I love you each and every single day that I am yours and you are mine. Forever still cannot hold all the love I am dying to give to you. Forever is only one lifetime, and if I were only allowed one more day with you, if I knew the moment I fell in love with you that this day would be the end, I would still be with you. I would still ask for this day knowing that I would and will have granted you, me. I will give you every ounce of me that I can give. As you so beautifully put it, you are my reason for living. Without you Bella, I am no one. There would be no point to me without you. I am always and eternally yours._

___I love you Isabella. With every heart beat I used to have and with every heart beat I am no longer granted. All, is yours._

___All my undying love, _

___Edward_

_I sobbed. I sobbed unfalling tears. How is there any way to tell him more than what he told me? How can I make him feel what I just felt?_

_I handed Rosalie the note and Alice and Esme read with her. When they were done they were sobbing with me._

_"That is the sweetest thing I've ever read!" Rosalie cried hugging me._

_"What's in the box?" Alice asked as her sobs ceased. That's exactly like her._

_I opened the box and pulled out a huge arrangement of beautiful red and white flowers with gold decorations inside. It was tied together with a..._

_"Is that a garter?" Rosalie asked stepping forward. _

_There was a note inside the box._

___Emmett and Jasper's gift to you :) Carlisle bought you the flowers. Look inside the box again._

___I love you Isabella._

_I laughed. "Yes. It's from Emmett and Jasper." I looked back in the box and saw another box inside. I pulled it out and sat it on my lap._

_"What's that?" Rosalie asked but I ignored her. There was another note from Edward._

___I thought you could use this. Please wear it for me. I love you Isabella. Only a short time to go._

_That was all it said but it was enough. I opened the box and inside was a stunning diamond necklace and matching chandelier earrings. My breath caught in my throat and Alice squealed._

_"He did so well." Alice exclaimed, bouncing with excitement._

_"So you knew he was going to get this?" I asked her, not surprised at all._

_"Of course. You needed jewelry. He begged me to let him choose so I did. I just didn't expect him to choose the most beautiful pieces." She said holding out her hand so she could put them on me._

_"Here." Rosalie said sliding my dress up to put on the garter._

_"Now. You having something new, your dress and jewelry, and something blue, your garter. All we need is something old and borrowed." Alice said digging around her purse._

_"Bella." Esme called me while I was watching Alice dig in that little purse. I looked up to her. "I want you to have this." Esme said holding out a small box. I opened it and inside was a beautiful ring. It was had a pearl in the middle with diamonds surrounding it. It was absolutely breathtaking._

_"Esme." I gasped out. "I can't take this."_

_"Please. Carlisle and I wanted to give you something. This belonged to me years ago. Carlisle had bought it for me for one of our anniversaries. We both want you to have it." I looked at my mother and smiled. I was touched she wanted to give me something like this._

_"Now all you need is something borrowed." Alice told me while pulling something out of her purse. "Here." She dropped a bracelet in my hand. "It is Rose's."_

_"Emmett bought it for me. I wore it to our wedding." She scooted beside me and hugged me. "I wanted to share this with you. I let Alice borrow it when she was married to Jasper, now it's your turn." Rosalie said as I let out another sob._

_"Thank you. All of you. You made this day so special." Alice looked sad._

_"I know I don't get to give you anything material and I'm sorry for that. I wanted my gift for you to be the wedding, and the reception. I'm thinking now I should have gotten you something too." She said and dropped her head. The moment she said that the car stopped and the driver told us we were at our destination. _

_"Nonsense Alice." I told her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. "The wedding is a big deal to me. All though I may not be able to hold it in my hand, I will always have the memory and the __pictures and know that all of this happened because of you." I looked to Esme and Rosalie. "Because of all of you." I told them pulling them into a hug. I was far to involved with them to notice where we stopped._

_"Well I think Alice's wedding location is going to outdo mine and Esme's gifts." Rosalie said looking ahead. I turned to the direction to look at what she was gaping at and my jaw dropped._

_"Alice!" I stood there for a while just staring._

_"You like it?" Alice asked smiling, knowing I was blown away._

_"How did you arrange this?"_

_"Oh, just a little persuading is all." Alice said giggling. I knew that meant money, lots of it. She just kept smiling, too my hand and started walking me inside the giant building that is the Notre Dame Cathedral._

_The moment we stepped inside I was even more blown away. I didn't breath for quiet sometime as we walked inside to the closed doors where the ceremony would be held._

_"If this was anywhere else, I wouldn't let you look, I would want you to be surprised. But since this is Notre Dame, I want you to go ahead and look inside that way when you have to walk down the isle you wont be staring at everything else in the room but Edward." Alice told me while opening the door. We still had fifteen minutes before we started so there was still time to look._

_What I saw stole my breath yet again. There were candles everywhere and flowers all around. There were petals already on the carpet I would be walking down. There was the unity candle, encrusted with diamonds, and even the prayer bench. We were doing this as traditional as possible. On the far left side there was a giant pipe organ, the pipes ran a long way up the wall. On the opposite side there was a huge grand piano that was open and ready to use. Every where I looked was gorgeous. I couldn't believe what was in front of me._

_"This is so beautiful!" I told Alice pulling her into a hug._

_"I told you she would like your gift better than ours." Rosalie said smirking. I ran over to hug her and Esme._

_"No. All of this, it's so perfect. It means so much to me that you would put so much effort into this." I told the three of them._

_"Come on. They are getting ready to come out." As Carlisle said this while entering the room, a few more men followed. There was the priest, and a few others that were holding the essence boxes on the canes._

_Carlisle took my arm and led all of us back to the main lobby._

_"I love you." Carlisle said embracing me. I was taken by surprise, even though I knew he loved me. _

_"I love you too." I told him as he squeezed me a little tighter then let go._

_"I am so glad you two finally found each other. I have never been more proud." He told me as he held out his arm for me to take. When I slipped my arm between his, the people that came in with the priest started singing. It was a beautiful sound, just as beautiful as the piano._

_Alice walked out first and half way down the isle Rosalie walked down. I finally talked Esme in to walking down the isle with us, she agreed and it was her turn. The doors shut waiting for Esme to reach her spot. Once there the people singing changed the tune. It was very similar to the traditional "here comes the bride" but it sounded so much more elegant and mysterious coming from the deep voices of the men. The doors opened wide and I immediately locked eyes with Edward._

_**A/N**_

_**All the gifts and such you can find on my profile. The hair, the wedding dress, hotel, Edwards gift...blah blah blah, it's all on there, go check it out!**_

_**I'm sorry, I know I suck. It was getting a bit long and I have been writing for about three or four hours now. There is so much more to this and I don't want to overload anyone, or me :)**_

_**This felt like the perfect place to stop instead of the "I do" part. You know whats gonna happen anyway so it's not really a cliffy. After I get about...ten more reviews I will update. Please guys? Just ten? That isn't many. Anyway, after that, I will update. I will write again hopefully tomorrow :) that way I can be ready to post as soon as I get those reviews :):):)**_


	20. Cherish Forever

**A/N**

**The wedding will go kind of quickly. I'm not going into detail, we all know what is said and done at weddings, it's the same in this. My main focus will be on the honeymoon. So here is the wedding chapter! EPOV **

The doors opened wide and there stood my Bella. I immediately couldn't breath. She was beyond gorgeous. If I told her that it would almost seem like an insult to how much more than beautiful she truly is.

I locked eyes with her instantly. I knew if she were still human, there would be a light blush coloring her cheeks. My father had her arm through his and they started walking towards me. I almost felt dizzy standing here watching her. They speed they chose was not near fast enough. It took all the restraint in my body to keep from running down the isle, scooping her up, and forcing the priest to skip straight to the vows.

My family was beaming at me, but I couldn't look at them more than a few seconds, Bella was what I focused on.

With what seemed like hours, her hand was finally placed in mine. We both turned to the priest.

"You are more beautiful than words could ever describe." I whispered so low that no one but our family heard. She smiled widely.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear but still faced the priest.

"I love you." I replied, mimicking her movements.

He slowly droned through the beginning with the welcomes and such but it was finally time to say I do.

"I do." Bella said smiling at me, the priest turned to me and repeated what he just told her.

"I do." I said loudly beaming back at my love.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." My family laughed but I didn't pay any attention, I dipped Bella back and placed my lips on hers, it was gentle but full of all the love and passion I had for only her.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." I gripped Bella's hand and we ran down the isle while our family threw petals of roses towards us. Emmett had an uncanny eye, he grabbed a handful and chunked them straight at Bella's face but she was expecting them and dodged it neatly.

Once we stood outside the cathedral I turned Bella to face me.

"I love you, Bella Cullen." She beamed at me.

"I love you." I bent down and forced my lips to hers. I wanted the whole world to see how desperately in love with her I was, how desperately in love I _am_.

"Reception time!" Alice squealed and grabbed our hands leading us to the limo we arranged.

I wrapped my arm around my wifes waist not wanting to let go of her.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"You'll see. Actually, you can see it right now." Alice giggled when Bella threw herself at the window searching. Our driver started driving and headed for our destination. I couldn't wait to see Bella's face, I was beyond excited.

We pulled up and Bella's mouth dropped.

**BPOV**

I could not believe it, well I could because it's Alice but...the fact that it was here, at the Eiffel Tower, it blew my mind.

"How?" Was all I could ask.

"You would be surprised with what you could get with a little bit of money." Little...yeah right. My family probably paid thousands upon thousands for this. There wasn't a person ins sight apart from my family. It was blocked off.

The tower was lit up and there were four tables set up with huge center pieces. They had mini trees in the tall vases that had little diamonds hanging on them. The tables were covered in a pale gold table cloth with a red cloth over that. Long strands of white flowers were hanging above our heads, some crisscrossing some straight, connected from the tower to the trees. Soft music was playing and my cake was set up on a table with many more decorations.. My cake was gorgeous!

"Alice!" I was sobbing quietly. "This is so perfect!" I told her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I knew you would love it." She said giggling. "Come on, it's time for the bride and groom to cut their cakes."

I just noticed the photographers that had been following us, Alice had hired them and I had completely forgotten.

Edward and I walked over to stand behind my cake. We took the knife and he placed his hand over mine as we cut the cake together, the photographers snapped shot after shot of us.

Edward took a small piece and so did I. I wasn't looking forward to eating it. It was beautiful, but it would taste like dirt.

We faced each other and we brought our hands to each others lips. We both swallowed the pieces quickly, it was disgusting but Alice insisted. They clapped for us and we just smiled.

"One more." Alice said as she brought me a box.

I looked to Edward. "This, is something I had made especially for you. I knew it was you instantly, I couldn't not get this for you." I told him as I opened the lid, there sat his piano cake.

"Bella." He breathed out as he stared at it. "I don't even know what to say."

"I asked them to make it to where you could play it but they said they couldn't." He laughed and pulled me into another kiss.

"It's perfect." He took it out of the box and sat it beside my cake.

"Here." I said grinning as I cut a piece and put it to his lips. He willingly ate it and smiled while doing so.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too Edward." We hugged each other closer.

"It is now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance." Alice said into a microphone. She was standing on a dance floor directly under the tower. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to it.

Beautiful music came on and Edward pulled me to him.

"This music is beautiful."

"Do you like it?" He asked with a smirk.

"I do." His smirk grew.

"Those are my two most favorite words." He beamed at me. "This song was written for you. I couldn't very well play the piano during our first dance, so I recorded it, especially for our wedding day." I sobbed softly and he rubbed his hands on my back. "It's just a small way to show you how I feel." He kissed my temple and we continued our dance.

We broke only for the mother son and father daughter dance. We returned to each other for two more dances then broke again for sibling dances.

"You're gonna do it like crazy tonight aren't you?" Emmett said beaming at me.

"Emmett." I said in an irritated yet playful tone.

"Well you are. You'll do it like monkeys."

"Monkeys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the only animal I could come up with right now that doesn't make me thirsty." He told me smiling.

"Pig."

"Sounds good about right now." I just rolled my eyes. "On a serious note..." He shuffled his feet as we danced. "I never thought I would see you this happy. I'm so glad you found him. I hated seeing you so miserable before. You deserve the world, I can tell you've got it now, in Edward." He whispered so only I could hear. He kissed my cheek and got Jasper to come take his turn to dance with me. I was shocked by what Emmett had just told me. I know he had a kind heart and could be sensitive, but I wasn't expecting it tonight, I was expecting him to tease me like he started to.

"Congratulations Bella." Jasper said smiling widely at me.

"Thank you." I said smiling just as big.

"I know you're happy. I can't tell you how it makes me feel that you finally are." I felt a wave of love pass through me. I grabbed Jasper and hugged him, I knew he was trying to make me feel what words could express. "You don't know how long I've waited to see you like this. Someone like you should never feel the way you did. I can see the love you have for him just by looking in your eyes when you speak about him. When you see him, it's only magnified. I'm thrilled for you Bella. And I'm honored that you spent that time with me before to tell me how you felt. I thought I owed you the same by telling you how happy I am my sister found the love of her life again." He too kissed me on the cheek when the song was over.

Edward returned to me and the love I had for him multiplied even more. I've found it does that day to day. Small things will happen that make my love grow.

"My love." He held out his hand and we danced for three more songs.

"I want to give everyone their gifts." I told Edward and he nodded.

"Me too." We walked away to where he had hidden them and brought them back to the table. Everyone gathered round and Edward and I stood in front of the table of gifts.

"How do I, how do we, thank the person that made today what it is? How can you say enough to let them know how much you truly love them and how much something like this meant?" I turned to Alice. "Alice, you are my best friend. You always make everything more than what it truly is, you always find the good no matter how sparse it might be. You wanted to make today possible for Edward and I. You have given us, something that came from your heart, a debt that can never be repaid, but here is a very small token of our thanks." I walked to her and handed her the gift Edward and I bought her.

"Alice." Edward began. "You have thought of me as a brother since the moment you met me. You didn't think twice about bringing me into your family. You made this day come true for Bella and I, you put all the things I couldn't into this. I can never thank you enough." He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

She sobbed as she hugged us. It was a ring from Tiffany's. She and Rose have been dying for them but didn't want to take anything away from me, so Edward and I bought them, one for both of them. A pink sapphire for Alice and a blue sapphire for Rose.

"Rosalie. I don't even know how to begin with you." Edward chuckled. "It might have seemed tough. But to you and I, we instantly clicked. We might have had our troubles but it only brought us closer. Thank you for helping make this day more perfect than what it already was." He handed Rosalie her ring and motioned for me to start as they hugged.

"You and I, we were sisters from the moment you were brought into the house when Carlisle found you. You brought so much to this family, I can never tell you what you mean to me Rose. Thank you for everything you've done for me." We embraced and she gasped at her gift. "Now, the next two were more difficult than I expected. Edward and I thought hard about what we could do for you Emmett and Jasper. What we got you, it had to be something that would show you what you two have done for me when I didn't have Edward and what you've done when I found him." Edward took them their gifts. Emmett pulled his out and let out a booming laugh.

"Hell yeah!" He held up the rubber duck and made it squeak, we all laughed.

"Of course." Jasper said with a laugh as he pulled out his mood ring.

"Those aren't your real gifts, we just had to get those." Edward said laughing and handing them their real gifts. "I never could have picked better brothers than you two. Sure you might have harassed me a little." Everyone laughed because they knew it was true. "But I know you did it because of how much you both loved Bella. Thank you so much for loving her when I wasn't there. I owe you my life." He said to them making me sob, he came to me and kissed me softly.

They held up the keys with a confused expression.

"Two motorcycles are waiting for you when you get home." Edward said and their mouths dropped.

"Could Edward and I speak to Carlisle and Esme alone?" Everyone nodded. I motioned Carlisle to follow me as Edward walked off with Esme.

"Carlisle, it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to get you. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. You have always been my father. I've never thought differently of you." He smiled and I could tell he was holding back his sob. "You have given me more than I deserve. You've given me life, love, happiness, most of all, you've given me Edward. For that, I owe you my heart. Which is why I want to give you this." I pulled out a very old pocket watch. "It isn't much, but it holds a lot of value." I handed it to him. "It is the only thing I have left of my real father, which is why I wanted you to have it. I never knew too much about him, I don't remember him really. But it was his, and I have valued it since I found when Edward and I went back to Chicago. I had it engraved."

He opened it but didn't speak. I could still see the words. In the small ring encasing the watch it read, _ To my loving father, Carlisle. I owe so much to you, I can never truly give to you what I have received from you. All I have to offer is my love, and it will be eternally yours. Love, your daughter, Bella._

On the side there was a picture of my real father and I, I was a baby. I cut a picture of Carlisle and stuck it in there as well.

"Bella." He whispered. He didn't look at me but held the watch like it was his life line. "I can't accept this. This is too much." He said but didn't let go.

"Carlisle, it's yours. Please, I want you to have it." He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Bella. I'm so glad you've found each other." He pulled away and I notice Esme walking towards us signaling for Carlisle to go to Edward. He smiled one last time and walked to Edward.

Esme automatically pulled me into a hug and wept. "I love you dear."

"Esme. You are so kind, you have always accepted me. Flaws, no flaws. It didn't matter to you. You took me in the moment you woke up from your transformation. You have no idea how much I needed a mother, and you were her, which means, this now belongs to you." I said holding out the ring that belonged to my mother. It was very old and antique. "It belonged in our family for years. It was passed down to each mother in our family, they gave it to their daughters after they passed. I want you to have this. I don't want this ring to be passed to anyone but you." She wept harder and pulled me into another hug.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much this means to me."

**EPOV**

"It was tragic when I lost my mother." Esme looked to me in shock, not expecting me to start our conversation this way. "I thought I would never heal. I technically didn't. Bella helped me though. So much. I nearly forgot the pain, never the memory, just the pain. When I came back and the moment I felt you embrace me as if I was your child that had been gone for far too long...I saw my mother in you. You made my memories come back of her. You made my love grow stronger for her, in turn, making my love for you something I never expected it could be, a motherly love. I never thought I would see anyone like a mother after she died, you proved me wrong. Even though you never knew, anytime I felt lost to the pain of not having my mother, you mended me. You made my mother live again. I cannot thank you enough...Mom." I pulled her to me and she sobbed for what seemed like seconds before I saw Bella hug Carlisle as well. "Thank you for being a mother to Bella too. I know that you had to have helped her when I couldn't find her. Thank you for everything you have done for us." I kissed her cheek and pulled out the gift. It was a bound copy of the song I wrote for her. "This is yours. I promise to play it as soon as Bella and I return." I hugged her again as she sobbed and then she walked to Bella as Carlisle came to me.

"Carlisle, this is really difficult for me. I want you to know that, my father and I, we didn't have the best relationships. He was around and we spoke, but we weren't close. You've shown me what a father should be and what a father I have now. You gave me a second chance at life. A second chance with Bella. Thank you." It's all I could manage. I could feel my throat closing up and Carlisle knew because he pulled me to him. "Here." I whispered as I handed him the envelope.

"Edward." Carlisle gasped. It was the deed to my family's old house, I bought it from the couple that had recently owned it.

"Just take it. I want you to have it. Like I said, you gave me a second life and the love of my life. I want to give you something that is yours and Esme's. Somewhere you can go to get away for a while. It doesn't compare, but I want you to have it."

"I know nothing compares to Bella, but to me, this is something that I will cherish forever."

**A/N**

**There you have it. The end of the reception. Hope you enjoyed!!!!!! _PLEASE_ REVIEW!!! Thank you to those loyal ones that review constantly, that's why these chapters are still being posted :) You inspire me.**


	21. It Is Our Honeymoon

**A/N**

**I would like to start out by telling you how hugely sorry I am I didn't update sooner! I didn't plan to wait this long, just a week, it turned into a few though and I'm sorry. I'm not going to make excuses because I hate it when other authors do that, but just know that I am EXTREMELY sorry and it will not be this long of a wait ever again! This chapter is dedicated to two people... pour etre je and omichiri6183. Support means a lot to me so thank you both for your support, that's why this chapter is out :) Also, you should check out my betas new story. She posted her first chapter and I think she has got a wonderful story on her hands. Her pen name is azalea'sromeo you should check her out! So, no more waiting!! Here is BPOV**

The wedding was beyond what I ever could have imagined! It was so perfect and the gifts Edward and I gave our family wasn't enough of a thank you for what they did for us today.

After the reception was over Edward and I returned to the hotel after we said our goodbyes to our family. They were heading home tonight to give us time for our honeymoon. We would spend the rest of this week, four days, in France and then we were going somewhere else. Edward wouldn't give me any hints and it was driving me insane.

"Please Edward." I whispered into his ear as my breath blew into his ear, causing him to tense and I smiled seductively.

"That won't work." Edward said breathlessly, but I knew he meant it. I huffed and he chuckled. "I just want to surprise you Bella. You will know soon, I promise. I also promise to not hide the other visits once we arrive at the destination before our next one."

"So were going to more than one place?" I asked him.

"Yes. Each time we land I will tell you our next stop. I just really want this one to be a surprise."

"Fine." Edward beamed at my submission and kissed me passionately. The rest of that night and well into the next afternoon we were occupied. It was sunny outside so it didn't matter that we stayed in the room the rest of the day until the sun had set, we wouldn't have left even if we weren't...busy.

"We should probably get dressed." Edward said softly through kisses.

"Perhaps." I mumbled into his lips, earning a chuckle.

"Go on. We will have plenty of time for this later." He kissed me softly and smiled. " Alice arranged today and you know she wouldn't be happy if we missed what she planned." I sighed heavily.

"Fine." I stood and walked to the closet while Edward smirked at me. "What should I wear?"

"Why are you asking me?" He asked me, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"I presume Alice told you what we were doing today, am I correct?" He nodded and his smile broadened.

"What about this?" Edward pulled out a fancy but casual dress. It was blood red, I admit my throat burned briefly, with a low cut neck line. It was very form fitting and came up to the knee.

I shrugged and got the dress. I walked into the bathroom pulled it on quickly and pulled my hair back into a side, low, messy bun. I grabbed my purse to put on a little make-up and finished everything within five minutes. I stepped back into the bedroom and Edward was dressed in a white button up and khakis, he looked amazing. Even all the time I spent with him as a human, and up to this point, he never failed to take my breath away.

"You look, beyond words Isabella," Edward smiled dazzlingly at me and kissed me tenderly. He latched his hand with mine and pulled me to the door. "Ready?" He asked before opening it for me. I nodded and he pulled it wide open. His hand found it's way to my waist and pulled me close into his side. I leaned into him and he led me out the doors of the lobby and into an awaiting limo.

"A limo?"

"What?" Edward asked me with a smirk.

"Is it really necessary?"

"Of course it is." He replied. I let it drop and moved myself closer to him.

The driver obviously knew where to go, I didn't have a clue. After about fifteen minutes we came to a stop. Edward got out and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me out of the car.

"The Musée du Louvre ." I spoke barely about a whisper, but of course Edward heard me.

"So you are familiar with this?" Edward asked while smiling down at me.

"How could I not be? I've wanted to come here for so long." When Jasper first came into the family, he told me about it. I wanted to go ever since. I could not express how much it meant that Edward was doing this for me.

"I know." He squeezed me tighter and kissed my hair. "I love you Bella. And I want to do everything for you that you've ever dreamed of. When I was gone, it was for far too long. I need to make up for all the things I didn't get the chance to do," his voice became hard.

"Edward." I turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes, they were filled with a distant sadness, seeing them this way made me remember the time when they were once a smoldering green and a time that the green was once as saddened as today, because he lost his family. "That time has passed. You're with me here, right now. That's all that will ever matter to me. Everyday of just being with you makes up for the time we once lost. But that's over now, there's no need to think of that." I placed my hand softly on his cheek and he smiled at me.

"I love you so much Isabella." He placed his lips on mine and pulled me against him. "I will always love you." I smiled up at him and I saw nothing but love in those beautiful golden eyes.

"I love you Edward, always."

He wrapped an arm around my waist once more and led me inside the museum. It was beyond gorgeous. The design of the building, the gardens, paintings, sculptures; everything about this place. I could spend days here and not run out of things to do. Jasper and I had talked a lot about this particular museum, but being here in person is far better than any description anyone could give.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward asked as his arms wrapped around me, I laid my head back on his chest.

"More than you know. There are so many things to do, I don't know where to go next." Edward laughed at the excitement in my voice.

"We have the rest of the evening. This is all Alice planned for today, although tomorrow is booked."

We continued gazing at the beautiful art that surrounded us. Some pieces Edward and I both knew, some we didn't, and some were even made during our human life. We ended up spending five hours there, we would have stayed longer, but they closed.

"Thank you so much!" I threw myself at Edward once we were inside the hotel room again. He lifted me easily and I wrapped my legs around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed out between kissing what I could reach on his face, I felt like Alice. I don't think he truly knew just how much it meant that he took me there. It was something I wouldn't have wanted to share with anyone but him, anyone but my Edward. It was nice to think of those words, especially since they were true in literal sense now.

"I'm glad you liked it, love." He spoke softly and pressed his lips to mine. Before our lips parted, I was lying on the bed with Edward above me smirking. No more words were exchanged for the rest of that night. Since it would be cloudy tomorrow, we couldn't stay in all day like we did today. We had to make the best of the time we had right now. Even once the sun rose the next morning, we didn't pull away from each other. It is our honeymoon.

**A/N**

**So I will post a link to the museum on my profile, it really is beautiful and you should check it out if you want to understand Bella's reaction. Again, I am terribly sorry for the delay in this chapter. I didn't put a lemon in here yet, but you lemon lovers never fear. One will occur, it is the honeymoon after all. I have lots planned for the honeymoon and a lot of different places, but if there is a specific place you want them to visit or a specific attraction you think they should attend, let me know! I would love to incorporate your thoughts :) Big ole thank you to Azalea, my beta, you are fantastic!! As stated above, you should check out the first chapter of her story, it will be fantastic! **


	22. Our Eternity

**A/N**

**GIGANTIC thank you to Azalea, you inspire me and I've written three different chapters for three different stories today! This will be the last chapter on France. Can't wait for you to see what's next!**

**Short and sweet :) No more waiting.**

I could have made it cloudy yesterday if I wanted to, but obviously, I didn't. I know that I had been with Edward before but, every single time I was with him, it felt brand new. Like it did 100 years ago, right before he caught the flu. I still got nervous, I still got shy, but no matter what, Edward never rushed me.

"I love you Bella." His lips were on mine, with an urgency he didn't try to hide. I had gotten very good at controlling my power, but when I was so consumed in something, like Edward, I tended to be forgetful. The people in the city blamed global warming I think, but it was actually me. Edward always tested the strength of my power, but I didn't mind as long as I could be close to him.

"Edward." I whispered softly. His body was over mine in an instant. His lips sought mine feverishly. He groaned when my hips met his.

"Alice is going to kill us for missing out on what she planned for us." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't care." I pulled his head down and kissed him again. His hands ran down my sides and one moved to the middle of my stomach. His hand inched slowly forward, his finger dipped into my belly button making me gasp. He smirked and brought his head down to kiss where his finger just was. I felt his tongue touch my skin and I instantly stopped breathing.

"Wake up call for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The speaker on our phone started speaking. A woman with a heavy French accent was calling from the front desk for a wake up call. Alices doing. "Wake up call for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Edward slammed his hand down on the phone and picked it up. "Yes, thank you." He slammed it back down while bringing his lips back up to mine. I giggled through his kiss, and I felt him smile. "I guess we should get going _before_ it's Alice who calls." He frowned. I laughed and kissed his lips softly.

"We still have tonight." I told him, he grinned widely and jumped up.

"Let's get this day started so we can get back." I laughed again, he joined in. He was exactly the same as he was those many years ago.

"Do you know what's on the agenda for today?" I asked him as we got dressed.

"Just touring the city, visiting the local markets, shopping a bit, lots of sight seeing." He told me as he pulled his shirt on. "Hurry, let's go." I just smiled and shook my head at his urgency to get back.

We got out into the limo and like before, he left without us having to tell him where to go. We pulled up at a street market. I was amazed by how many people were there and all the things they had there. It wasn't just clothes our jewelry. There were shoes, hats, gloves, figurines, furniture, plants and much much more. Edward and I picked out a few things to give to our family when we got back home. We spent about three hours at the market, until Edward led me through an alley.

"What are you doing?" I asked him through my laughs.

"Sh. Just follow me." He pulled me along until we came up to a moped, which caused me to laugh. "I couldn't bring you sightseeing without doing it properly." He stuck his hand out for me to take. "What do you say?" I smiled, took his hand, and flung my leg over the little bike. "Hold on." Edward told me as drove us away from the alley.

We went through several places in only a few hours. We stopped several times and had even more pictures.

"Can you clear up the clouds?" Edward asked me as we rode to our next stop. The sun had already set but Edward told me we had just one more place to visit. I focused on the clouds and within seconds they were gone. "Come on. We have to walk from here." Knowing where we were instantly dawned on me but I didn't say anything.

The lights of the Eiffel Towers lights flashed on the moment we were underneath it. Soft music began to play as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I couldn't let us leave here without having one last dance." He told me as his arms tightened. "I love you, Bella." I recognized the song that was playing. It was a song that was played at the ball that Edward and I went to in Chicago. It was playing through the speakers in the garden when he proposed to me. I felt a sob shake my body and Edward just smiled. He didn't have to ask why I was crying, he knew. I never thought that I would have noticed the music in the background that night but hearing it now, it was an instant recognition. "I'm glad you remember." Edward spoke softly into my ear.

"How could I not?" I looked up at him and his smile made my breath catch in my throat.

Even once the song was over, he didn't let go. I just realized that we were the only people here. I couldn't see anyone for a few miles, but they couldn't even see us so that didn't matter.

"Come on. There's something else." He pulled me to a little door that was on a side of the tower that you would miss if you didn't know it was there.

"Are we allowed up here?" I asked him and he just chuckled.

"Of course. Did you not notice that no one was around? I rented this for the night." I shook my head but kept smiling. He would do anything that he thought would make me happy, no matter if it cost more money than the world held.

He pulled me through a small hallway and then to another door, I realized it was an elevator. We got inside and it lifted us up. Once it stopped we were at the very top of the tower.

"Edward." My voice was breathy and barely audible but I knew he heard me.

"You like it?" I nodded furiously causing him to laugh.

The view was spectacular. You could see the rivers, the buildings, all the lights, the bridges, museums. It was like you could see all of Paris from the top of this tower. The lights radiated from the tower down to the pool of water just below us, it was the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen.

Edward pulled my chin up and looked deeply into my eyes. He brought his lips to mine softly. It was one of the most emotional kisses we've ever shared. I could feel every emotion that he was feeling at that moment. His tongue gently grazed my lips and I permitted him access. I pulled my lips apart and I felt his tongue brush against mine. He pulled away to look at me then pulled me in quickly and kissed me urgently.

He and I both groaned when his hips pushed against mine. "Bella." He whispered softly. I knew we had better stop now, this needed to wait until we got back to the room...but he was so tempting. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He tightened his hold on me and I could feel every muscle, every ripple and every indention in his body. I let out a soft moan and he smiled into the kiss. He picked me up, without leaving my lips, and carried me back into the elevator.

He pressed me firmly against the wall and brought his hips against mine. By the time the elevator hit the bottom floor, we were both panting hard and I had to straighten out my clothes as did Edward.

He pulled me back onto the moped and drove off to the hotel as quickly as possible. Once we arrived we walked swiftly, running at human speed, back to the elevators of the hotel. Once inside, he pushed me against the wall again. His hands slid down my waist and pulled me to him. The doors opened and he grabbed my hand to led me to the room.

He quickly shut the door after I walked through and I was suddenly pinned beneath him on the bed while his eyes filled with love. He kissed me and it wasn't a teasing kiss like we had done the whole way here, it was a soft and loving kiss. One that made me weak to my knees.

Edward took one of his hands and rubbed from my shoulder, slowly, down to my ankle. He grabbed my ankle and hitched my leg over his waist.

His touches were feather light and his kisses were passionate. Tonight was going to be a night I would remember for the rest of _our_ eternity.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I will be posting a one shot that will have the lemon for this chapter. It will be coming soon, just watch for it. I'll tell you in an A/N when I post it. Next chapter, they are leaving France and going to their next destination. Please review for me. I always love hearing from you guys!!**


	23. 29,931

**A/N **

**I'M BACK! You guys have no idea how lost I felt without being able to write, but now I can! So here is you a chapter! Also, this story is set in, lets say 2000 now. So they have known each other for 82 years. It will come in handy later so keep it in mind!!! I know my timelines have been crazy and whatnot, but ignore them and keep in mind this is the year 2000! I won't draw this out anymore, just one last thing. HUGE thank you to my beta, thank you for not giving up on me : ) Ready, set, go!**

Edward and I reached the airport early for our private jet that Edward would be driving, a wedding gift from Carlisle and Esme. I hear Emmett wasn't happy about that.

"You ready for our next destination?" Edward asked me while smiling widely.

"I'd be more ready if you told me where we were going." I said, hoping to finally get an answer.

"I told you, I'll tell you once we land what our next destination will be but please, let me have this one as a surprise for you." He told me as he nibbled on my ear lobe.

"Fine." I breathed out and he smirked in victory.

We were in the air only moments later, ready to embark on our new journey. When the sun peaked through the window Edward turned to smile at me. I figured that since we were alone it wouldn't hurt to have the sun out. Believe it or not, Edward and I enjoyed it; we just couldn't be seen in it.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The sun made his bronze hair shine while his skin glinted like diamonds. I couldn't help but get lost in his beauty all over again, like I had many times before.

"You're gorgeous." I broke out of my reverie to see Edward staring intently into my eyes, love poured from his every feature. "How did I get so lucky?" He wondered aloud.

"I believe you have us confused. It was you who found me, and had you not; I wouldn't be with you today." I spoke honestly. I had thought many times about how Edward and I met. Had my mother not disappeared that day in the market, I would have never met him. He might have found some other girl, I shuddered at the thought.

"True. But had you not been lost, I couldn't have found you." He spoke matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled anyway. My mother. That was actually the reason we crossed paths. If she didn't want to get apples, Edward's life would have ended back with the flu. Again I shuddered. I couldn't be thankful for my own mother's death, but she did lead me to Edward. For that, I would always be grateful.

I was about to respond to his statement when my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw Alice's number. I flipped the phone open and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Tell me first, are you on the jet?" Alice's voice said over the phone.

"Yes."

"Good." I heard a sigh of relief. "You're on schedule. I thought I would have to come to Paris and pry you two apart." Edward chuckled at her last statement and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"You will be happy to know we have stuck to all of the plans so far." I stated proudly.

"But you won't. I had a vision of you two…well…you know, and luckily for you that day won't be too important. Any other days though and I will personally come drag the both of you to your days activities." She threatened. There was rustling over the phone and I heard soft squeals and murmurs.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice came over the phone.

"Yes?"

"Enjoy your honeymoon. But right now, I am in need of my wife, bye!" I heard some giggles before the phone was silent. That was a disturbing image in my head.

"That was…odd." Edward said as he kept his eyes on the flight path.

"Understatment." I said simply. He chuckled at me. I still was in shock; I wasn't used to Jasper being so…open about being physical with Alice. Yeah, sure, we all knew what happened, but hearing that it was about to happen…That's just wrong.

The rest of our flight consisted of mindless conversations and me tampering with the weather to suit the flight better. We arrived to our destination after about five hours of flight.

I looked out the window the entire time we were landing, recognition clicked…We're in Spain!

"Edward!" I threw myself at him and kissed him hungrily. He laughed beneath my lips, causing me to pull back to look at him.

"Should I finish landing?" He asked smirking at me. I just noticed the plane hadn't stopped traveling down the runway. I pulled myself away from him but he grasped my hand. "Do you want to park it?" He asked me while pointing to the steering device.

"Me?" He nodded.

"Choose quickly, I'm about to have to do it myself." I looked up and saw the station quickly approaching. He pulled me down to his lap and placed my hand over the device so I could steer while he pushed some buttons and turned a few knobs. "A little to the left." He told me as I made my way into the station. "Perfect!" He exclaimed after he put the brakes on. I jumped to my feet, smiling like a fool. "Would you like me to teach you to fly?" I nodded fiercely causing him to laugh. "Alright. When we fly to Australia, you're the one flying." It took a moment for his words to sink it, only one word captured my attention.

"Australia?!" His smile grew when he nodded. I reacted as I had when I found out we were in Spain, I threw myself at him and kissed him eagerly. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said in between kisses.

"And I love you. I told you before, I don't want to go a day without telling you." Love was the only expression in his eyes. "Come on." He said softly as he grabbed a new set of luggage from beneath our jet. "I have a surprise waiting at the hotel." He grinned a wide contagious smile and I couldn't help but do the same.

We walked around the city for a while, we we're in Barcelona Spain! I couldn't believe it! I was beyond excited! After an hour of walking the city we went to our hotel. It had a beautiful lobby, but I was surprised to hear we had a different place to stay, the hotel just rented out the place we were staying in for very special guests. We walked through the city once more to find where we were staying. I couldn't believe my eyes, upon a tall hill overlooking the city sat a house. The house the hotel rented out. It was more like a palace! It was beyond that, and it was just the outside. Edward quickly ushered me inside and I was greeted by a dark house, although I could still see because of my senses. Edward led me to a hallway and picked up a candle that was sitting on a table. It was then that I noticed something spread about the room. Edward handed me the candle and I took a closer look. As soon as I knelt down, dim lights flickered on, barely illuminating the large home. Rose petals. They were scattered all across this hallway, not just that, every room that was visible had them on the floor.

Edward was beaming at me as he grabbed my hand. I couldn't believe my eyes, Edward had all of this arranged for me, I was beyond speech. He led me up a grand staircase that had many more rose petals around it. He pulled me into a room that was lit only by candles.

"Bella, I told you…I never want to miss a day to tell you I love you." He bent down and picked up a handful of petals. "Now I haven't." He poured the petals in my hands. I looked into his eyes but his gaze shifted to the petals I held in my hands. I looked down and noticed something written on them…"I love you" in Edward's beautiful script, was written on each delicate piece. "There are exactly 29,930 petals. Now 29,931." He pulled out a pen and a rose. He plucked one of the petals and wrote, "I love you" on it and placed it in my hand. "That is exactly how many days I've known you. That is eighty two years worth of "I love you's". There are even petals for the days we were apart, for the days I didn't get to remind you of just how much your love means to me Isabella Cullen. I will always cherish every utterance of "I love you" you ever speak to me, for each one means more to me than I could ever explain. I tried to show you just a very small portion of what your love resembles, and these 29,931 rose petals are my way of saying, 'Thank you for every "I love you", thank you for every kiss and touch. Thank you for not losing your love for me when you forgot everything before this new life. And thank you, Isabella Cullen, for being the love of my life and sharing eternity with me.'"

**A/N **

**Ahhhh! What do you think? Was it good? I sure as heck hope so! I've put a lot into 1918 and Without You. They are both my babies and I treasure them dearly since they were my first stories. Big thank you again to my wonderful beta! You rock! Also you should check out hers and Write-in-front. They both have terrific stories and you can find both of them in my favorite authors section. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I love hearing from all of you!**


	24. Loch Ness

**A/N  
This chapter is dedicated to **_**amour et veritas**_**. Thank you so much for inspiring another chapter, this is for you. Important A/N at the end of this chapter, be sure to catch it please. So I'm not going to keep rambling except for this, there is a time jump, Edward and Bella are going to be home soon.  
Ready set go!**

I still couldn't believe what this past month held for me. Marrying the love of my entire being, going to the places we went to and seeing the things we saw. It still overwhelmed me to think about the 29,931 hand written 'I love you' rose petals that Edward had waiting for me in Spain. After Spain we went to Australia and then flew over to Scotland. We stayed there for a week and went diving in Loch Ness and then flew to Ireland, England, and then back home.

"Welcome home!" Esme reached us first and pulled us into a hug. We all missed you so much! How was the trip?" She asked as soon as she let us go. "You have to tell us everything. I want to know every detail. How was the rooms? Were they beautiful? I bet the decorations were just lovely, you will have to tell me all about those. Maybe I can get some new ideas and…" Carlisle cut off Esmes speedy questions.

"How about we let them in the door first?" He asked with a laugh and hugged us both quickly.

Once we got everything put away we went back into the living room with the family.

"Did you see Loch Ness?" Emmett asked us excitedly.

"We did." Edward responded as Emmett gasped.

"Was Nessie real?" He sat forward quickly and stared intently into mine and Edwards eyes. I giggled and decided to tell them the story.

"Edward and I had a long conversation before diving about the monster." I said and then broke into the story.

"_There is no such thing as the Loch Ness monster Bella." Edward rolled his eyes while he laughed._

"_How do you know?" I questioned as I pulled on the scuba gear, though it wasn't needed._

"_It's like just like 'Big Foot'. People make up these stories so kids won't swim or go into the woods alone."_

"_We'll see." I said, still keeping my hope._

_We anchored the boat and dove into the murky water below. To any human, the water would just freezing and dark. To us, it was comfortable and very light. We swam around for a while and found some items that had been dropped into the water and some unique looking rocks and sea creatures. There were some caves ahead of us that I noticed and Edward agreed to check them out. _

_The assortment of fish was astonishing, I doubt half of these have even been discovered yet. But we kept swimming and actually took some pictures with our highly developed underwater camera that we bought just for this occasion. If there was a such thing as 'The Loch Ness Monster' I was getting proof. _

_Edward and I swam up to the entrance of the cave and looked into, what seemed to be, an endless tunnel. Edward motioned for me to follow and swam into the abyss. After traveling about a mile we came to a fork in the tunnel. We picked the right side and continued our quick paced swim. Not but a few yards away, was a gigantic animal. It looked slightly like a whale, only larger and it had a large neck but nothing like the pictures that people claim is this creature. I always thought of the movie "Land Before Time" when I saw pictures that had an animal with that long neck, I thought of 'Little Foot' every time. But the creature in front of me didn't resemble the extinct dinosaur. It was much larger than I anticipated but seemed very calm. I looked to Edward and gave him a smug smile, to which he rolled his eyes. I swam forward slightly and the eyes on the animal met mine. It didn't try to attack me, it just lie there in the same spot. Its neck was down and rested on what resembled a flipper. I swam forward a little more and it lifted its head, only marginally. Once I was close enough to just extend my hand and touch it, I waited. I didn't want to spook it by reaching out my pale freezing hand. I imagined it wouldn't mind the temperature of my skin since the water is so cold anyway but as I said, I didn't want to spook it. What I didn't expect was for the animal to tilt its monstrous head into my body. It was a very gentle touch, not what I thought this beast was capable of. _

_It gave out a breath and tiny bubbles surrounded me. I just noticed Edward beside me when I put my hand forward and caressed the small area that would be its cheek. The creature shifted and extended its body. I giggled when it grunted as it stretched. _

"_Girl." Edward said as bubbles escaped his mouth. I looked over and indeed, 'Nessie' is a girl. The reason I noticed is because a smaller version of her was lying only feet behind her. She looked to the small, but still large, baby and back to us. We took that as an okay to get closer. We looked at the mini Nessie and smiled when it shot up and swam directly to us. It circled around us for a moment and stopped when it was to our eye level. He was a boy. I couldn't believe my eyes. I snapped a quick picture of the baby and then one of the mother. _

_I stuck my tongue out childishly at Edward which earned a small laugh. Sure we didn't need to breath and all our senses were heightened but that meant that this water tasted awful. We could have spoken a lot more, but we hated the taste of the fowl water._

_I floated back over to momma Nessie and patted her gently while Edward played with the baby. He would snap pictures when he would do something funny or cute and he even got a picture of the baby when he looked like he was waving at the camera. _

_We stayed in the cave for about four hours, we wouldn't have known if the sun was still up. Our time was lost while beneath the surface. When we decided to swim the rest of the waters, Nessie and her baby swam out with us and followed us until we broke surface. They stayed just below the water and watched as we got onto the boat. I couldn't help but feel bad for leaving them here. Edward shared the same feelings and we agreed to visit as often as permitted to give them company. One last pat farewell to the magnificent creatures and we were on our way to shore._

"Told you! Pay up!" Emmett burst out after Edward and I stopped talking. We all looked to Emmett who was looking at Jasper. He sighed and stood.

"You know, this is the only time your often childish thoughts won you a bet." Jasper said as he handed over a roll of 100 dollar bills. We all still looked questioningly to the two and Jasper was the one to explain. "When you told us you were diving in Loch Ness, Emmett bet that there was a Loch Ness Monster. I disagreed. We made a bet of $3000." He said glumly.

Everyone laughed and Emmett looked smug. We talked the rest of the day until the sun went down. Everyone went into their rooms and Edward and I to ours.

"Hey Bella?" I looked to Edward who was now in his pajama bottoms and lying in our bed. "Can I ask a question?" I nodded and he took an unnecessary breath. "What do you think our child would have looked like?" I stared at him for a moment. We haven't spoken about the baby since I first told him. It was a shock that he brought it up.

"I don't know." I thought for a moment as I wiggled myself into the sheets beside him, he wrapped his arms around me. "I would have wanted the baby to have your eyes. And hair." I added.

"Your blush." Edward said with a smile.

"Your laugh." I smiled with him.

"Your personality."

"Definitely not." I said as I sat up.

"Why?" Edward sat up with me.

"Because, I am far too stubborn and have a temper. I don't want my child to be cursed with that too." I looked over to him and saw him gazing into my eyes. "What?" I asked and looked down at myself to make sure I didn't have anything on me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head.

"That sounded nice. 'My child.'" He had a faraway look in his eyes. My head dropped again, but this time it was shame.

"I'm sorry." Edward shifted beside me and pulled me to him.

"Please don't be. I told you when we first had this conversation, I don't want anything but you."

"But we could have our child right now. We wouldn't have to be wondering about what would have been." He placed his hands over my stomach as I said that.

"But you having to go through your pregnancy alone, without me…I don't even want to think about that. That isn't how it's supposed to be. The father is supposed to be there, and I wouldn't have been." He ran soothing circles across my stomach. "I do wonder about what you would have been like, growing with our baby. Having that motherly glow, seeing you with a baby bump." He chuckled slightly and a huge smile spread across his face. He had that far away look again and then continued the circles as if there was a baby still there. "Bella, even though all of those things would have been amazing, I wouldn't have been there to witness them. If they were going to happen, I would rather me be there. And besides, we wouldn't have been able to raise him or her….What do you think it would have been?" He looked down and met my eyes.

"Boy. Without a doubt." I said and smiled.

**A/N  
Alright, I have a statement. Every person that reviews, any of my stories from now on, will start getting sneak peeks of the next chapter, so review and you will get one! Also, with this sneak peek, I have a question that I will be sending out so let me know what you think of the question. Hope you enjoyed the Nessie thing and all. So leave me love (I hope it's love) and I'll give you a sneak peek. Just give me a little time to get it written : ) Thank you Azalea for being the amazing beta you are! I love you girl!**


	25. Long Time Coming

**A/N  
So, the results are in. Is this the last chapter or isn't it? The winner, with 68% of the votes is (drum roll) Bella has the baby!!! I'm so glad! I have a cool idea for it and hope you all really like it! I wanted to ask you guys because, you are who the story is for and I just wanted you all to be happy, but I'm super excited I get to show you guys my idea!!! _Please forgive typos, my beta hasn't seen this yet, she will edit soon but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer than you already have!_ So I'm not going to wait any longer…here is another chapter!!**

**Ready set go!**

There was an undeniable truth to how much Edward and I both wanted to have the child we never could. We noticed that, within the past few weeks since we came home, Carlisle has running around day and night, and if he wasn't in his study, he was out of the house. He would spout excuses left and right but we all knew there was something he wasn't telling us. Edward especially knew. He had been avoiding Edward and when he was near him, he told me Carlisle kept his thoughts blocked.

That's what he was doing right now as he and Esme were saying their goodbyes. They were going off for two weeks, Esme wasn't even sure why. She told me that Carlisle hadn't said a word about where they were going or the reason for it but that we would all know, hopefully, in two weeks.

They were out the door before you knew it and we were all inside figuring out plans for ourselves. Edward told me he had a surprise for me, that he and the rest of the family were taking me somewhere later today.

"Bella? Can you come in here a moment?" Edward's voice beckoned to me. Without hesitation, I stood from the couch and bolted up the stairs. The moment I stepped into the room, something covered my eyes. I instinctively jerked, thrashed, and flailed. Landing a few good hits into whoever was covering my eyes. "Don't struggle love." Edward whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my ear. I shivered when he placed a kiss on my earlobe and felt his smile against my skin. "I won't let anything hurt you." I felt myself being pushed against a wall. "This wasn't the original purpose for the blindfold, but I think I can make it work." His hips ground into mine, causing my knees to weaken.

"We don't have time for that!" Alice's voice came not but a few feet away. "I saw what would happen if I didn't interrupt and we wouldn't get to show Bella her surprise until tomorrow night and if you don't move it I'll get Emmett to pull you apart." She threatened. Edward sighed heavily and pulled away. I grinned and let him lead me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked outside.

"Can't tell you. That's part of the surprise." I could tell by the feel of my surroundings that Emmett's monstrous Jeep was ahead of me. Everyone got inside and once Edward was in, I felt for the opening of the door, put my hand on the floorboard and hopped in. Edward pulled me into his lap to make room for Jasper and Alice.

Emmett cranked the Jeep and flew down the driveway. I felt myself bounce and jerk with ever turn and every pothole we hit, I think Emmett hit them all on purpose. Out of no where, Emmett slammed on the brakes. I was jerked back quickly, Edwards hands holding onto my arms. After a few moments more, Emmett hit the gas, my body slammed into Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and his fingers dug into my hips.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." He whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. He lifted his hips and dug them into me, I gasped quietly. "You're driving me insane." He placed his hands on my legs and slid them up. "Your body sliding all over mine, I can barely control myself." His hands skipped where I wanted his them most and slid over my chest. I sucked in a breath and heard him chuckle.

"Can you not wait until we get there? Filling my sister up in the back seat." Emmett mumbled. I could just imagine him shaking his head.

It was really uncomfortable not being able to use one of my senses; I didn't like it and was anxious to yank this blindfold off.

As if my wish was being granted, we lurched to a stop and the door was opened and I was being pushed out. I landed on my feet and felt Edward put his hands on my waist.

"Where are they going?" I asked as I heard the Jeep speed off.

"They are just giving us time to get acquainted with our surroundings." Was all Edward said. I heard keys jingle and then a lock click.

"If this is a car, I won't accept it." I swore, Edward just led me forward. By the sound our feet made when we walked, it seemed like some sort of tile was beneath my feet. Before I could think anything else, I was being forced backwards and my back hit something and made a cracking noise.

"Esme won't be happy that we just got here and are already tearing this down." He chuckled.

"What?" Edward pulled the blindfold off and my breathing stopped.

"Bella, this is our new home." He smiled widely at me, allowing me to take in my surroundings. A high ceiling with a huge chandelier hanging was the first thing to catch my attention. The staircase was the next and I couldn't help but smile. I turned to the left and walked through the doorway. A dinning room with an eight setting table was situated and beyond that room was the kitchen. The beautiful kitchen with the beautiful wooden cabinets. I was speechless. I ran around the house taking in every detail, every painting, every surface and every artifact that sat out for my eyes. I spun in a circle with my arms out and grinned as I threw my head back.

"Edward I love it!" I said happily. I lifted my head and saw Edward smiling at me lovingly.

"There is one more thing you didn't see." Edward took my hand and led me back down the stairs. He opened a door and pulled me through. It was dark, though it didn't matter, and the sound of water reached my ears. I felt the wall and noticed it was chilled and was made of rock. He kept pulling me through and pointed above our heads. I was about to look anyway when a flash of blue caught my eye and as I looked, it took me a moment to understand, there was a see through ceiling and water above us.

I let out a squeal and ran straight and out until I reached some steps. I flew up them and jumped straight into the pool. "We have a grotto!" I said happily after I swam under the waterfall.

Edward laughed and watched me splash around like a small child. "I figured you would like it." I grinned at him mischievously, fluttering my eye lashes. "What?" He asked; a smile still on his lips. I didn't answer him; instead, I swam toward him. "What are you doing Bella?" He put his hands up, as if to keep me from coming toward him. When I reached the edge of the pool, I hopped out. My clothes stuck to my body and the water poured off me. Edward's eyes darkened considerably so when he was fully distracted, I wrapped my arms around him and propelled us into the pool. "Bella!" Edward shrieked when his head bobbed out of the water. He looked down at himself still fully clothed and gave _me_ a mischievous grin. Before I had the chance to ask what he was doing, he had his shirt off and me against the edge by the rocks. His hands tenderly rubbed my sides and rested on the hem of my own shirt. He lifted it and let it float with his. "I love you Bella." Edward told me sweetly. He brought a hand up and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. He kissed me softly, his lips barely brushing mine. His other hand locked behind my back, pulling me into him. "I don't think you realize just how much I love you, just how much of me died when I couldn't find you. You are everything that I live for and you're the only reason I am who I am now. Without you, my life would hold no meaning; I can't honestly express everything I long for you to know. Bella, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you and since I've been with you, I see the world through completely different eyes. You've taught me how to love and what it feels like to be loved. I owe so much of myself to you. I would give my life for you Bella, I wouldn't hesitate. There isn't anything I have that I wouldn't give you."

A small part of me was on the verge of tears, and the other part was in awe. I keep thinking he can't say more than he has each and every time. But each and every time, he says words that pierce straight through my heart and flood my senses with everything that is Edward. My instinct to flush kicked in, but it would never color my cheeks again.

He swept some of my hair from my eyes and kissed my forehead softly. His smile was beautiful and gentle, causing my breath to catch slightly. I wanted to lose myself in every inch of him in that moment. I wanted to show him what I've never been able to really say. I wanted to give myself to him once again and hold nothing back. He apparently saw it in my eyes. He wrapped me in his arms and leapt out of the pool, carrying me to our new bedroom.

He laid me gently on the bed and placed himself above me. He stared deeply into my eyes, allowing me to see his love pour out of him.

~o~o~o~

Two weeks passed quickly and Carlisle and Esme were arriving home in about three hours. They still hadn't told anyone what they were doing and where they were, but we left them with their privacy.

Today, everyone was coming back after letting Edward and I have time alone in our new home. The first thing Emmett said when he walked in was, "You already cracked the house? When did that happened?" He gestured to the cracked wall.

"As soon as we walked in." Edward said with a satisfied look. Alice giggled, Rose rolled her eyes, Jasper grinned, and Emmett patted Edward on the back, hard. I just shook my head.

"Well, as amusing as this conversation is, I'm going hunting." We had discussed going to hunt somewhere different tonight, somewhere further off, but we needed to do it soon so we could be back before Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie walked out the door after she waved over her shoulder. Emmett followed after her, after another hard pat on Edward's back. The rest of us stood and headed to the door as well.

We decided to go further north and hunt bigger game than we normally get. Emmett, of course, hunted bear. Edward had cougar, I had bobcat, Rosalie snagged a lynx, Alice had moose and Jasper a wolf.

It wasn't long until we realized Carlisle and Esme were due home any moment. We ran back quickly and arrived at the exact same second they did. Their car pulled up as we ran through the woods. A new scent was wafting through the air and I immediately stopped in my tracks, Edward was right beside me in an instant and crouching. It took a few seconds longer for the smell to register with the others and when it did, they too crouched, everyone but Alice. Carlisle and Esme stepped out of the car, their gaze falling on us.

"He's with Carlisle." Alice said calmly. Someone walked in our sights from the other side of the house.

"Perhaps we can discuss this inside?" Carlisle asked, gesturing for the door. Everyone straightened, but kept their guard up. Edward stayed close to me, some part of him always touching me until we were seated at the dinning table. Even then, his arm was around my waist, pulling my chair as close as possible to his. "I suppose that an introduction would be the normal place to start, but first I would like to explain." Carlisle turned his eyes to Edward. "As you know, I've been avoiding you and blocking you. I had a particular reason for that. I was afraid that if you saw what I had in my mind, it would get your hopes up and I wasn't even positive about my assumptions. I wanted to do research first and then discuss it with you and Bella." Carlisle turned to the man standing beside him. He was attractive I suppose. More so than humans, but not as attractive as Edward. He had a very different look to him than most vampires. He was bland, but beautiful. It was very odd. "This, is Carano. He has a very unique power, one that the Volturi knows nothing about." He gave us all a pointed look, telling us to keep it quite. "Carano? Would you like to demonstrate?" The man nodded and stood.

"Can I get a volunteer?" His accent was thick, almost Romanian. Emmett, of course, stood to his feet. Carano concentrated on Emmett, his brow scrunching. Instantly, Emmett took on a different appearance. His body seemed to shrink. He was still the same size and had the same muscles, but they were less defined and his height wasn't as pronounced. His skin darkened and his eyes changed color. Rosalie gasped as she ran to him. She placed her hands on each side of Emmett's face and they both flinched. Both of their eyes widened.

"You're freezing." "You're burning up." They said at the same time. We all looked to Carano.

"I have the ability to change any vampire back into their human forms." Carano explained. We all just stared at him, apart from Carlisle, Esme, and Alice.

Finally, Emmett broke the silence by yelling out, "Awesome!".

"Bella, Edward, could I speak with you alone?" Carlisle asked. We nodded and stood. Carlisle led the way outside. Once we were far enough away, he stopped and turned to us. "Bella, I have done research since your transformation. I didn't really take it too seriously or talk to you about it because, at the time, you didn't even remember about being pregnant and Edward wasn't with us. I didn't want to bring any bad memories back to you. My research, at that time, was only about finding out if there was a chance your body still carried your child. Then, Edward came to you, and eventually, you told him about the baby he didn't know of. After I saw how desperately you both craved the unborn child, I took my research more seriously. I found something so very intriguing and decided immediately that I would leave. I had been blocking you, as you know," He turned to Edward. "I didn't want you to catch any of this just yet. I wanted to know for sure before I brought it to either one of your attentions. I still don't know 100 percent Bella, please understand that this is just trial and error, but I believe that your body, during the transformation, preserved the baby's body. I see it like this, it is almost as if the baby is just frozen. There isn't any development because its growth was stopped, postponed almost, as you changed, _but_, the child might still be there. And _if _the baby is indeed there, I'm almost positive that Carano's power would give you the ability to give birth." He stopped to let this sink in. My body was completely still and my eyes didn't move from Carlisle's face. I just stared at him. I wasn't sure how to react, what to say, or what to think. I felt Edward shift beside me but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't move at all. "I'll leave you both to discuss this in private." Carlisle came over to me and hugged me gently. He embraced Edward and then walked back to the house.

I just stood there, not moving in the slightest. I couldn't bring myself to care to move.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was so soft and sounded off. I felt him stir beside me and then he was in front of me, my face in his hands. I didn't even realize I was crying, the tears I wanted so desperately to shed, wouldn't fall. "Bella…I'm not sure what to say." He pulled me into him and held me close, rubbing one hand along my spine, the other holding my head to his chest. "Just know, whatever you want, no matter what it is, I'll be happy. As long as it is what you _really_ want and not something you're doing for anyone but yourself. I love you, I know that doesn't make the decision any easier, but I hope it helps you in some way. I'm not sure how, I just hope it does." He kissed my hair softly and continued rubbing my spine.

"Edward, I'm not sure. I just…The idea of the baby, _our_ baby, it is beyond bliss. But, I don't think I could handle taking the risk and then it turn out to not even be real. I just, I'm not sure I could live with that."

"Bella," He lifted my face so I was looking in his eyes. "All I need is you. Nothing else matters to me. As long as you are happy, I will be too and if you think this is something we shouldn't consider, then we won't. Simple as that." His words were strong, but his eyes betrayed him. What he said was partly true, but I knew from the limited times we talked about this, I knew he would give anything to have that child. I took a deep breath, hoping it would help my nerves. It didn't.

"You want to try, don't you." It wasn't a question. I knew the answer before he even spoke.

"Not if it is something you don't want."

"Edward." I looked at him with every ounce of seriousness I felt. "Be honest. Don't think about what I want right now. Just tell me."

He sighed heavily. "Yes. I do, I want this so much, Bella. I can't explain to you what it feels like to me." He pulled back and placed his hands on my stomach. "This, is you and me. A part of you and a part of me. I don't want to give that up. I never thought I'd really be the one to have dreams of being a father, but when you told me the first time what you had to give up to be with me…It shattered me Bella. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had to give this up." He patted my stomach to make his point.

"No." I shook my head fiercely. "If it weren't for you, I would have had nothing to give up. I made my choice then, you. I made a choice for the both of us…I want you to decide now. I want you to be able to have the choice now." His fingers gripped my stomach gently and started tracing circles.

"Are you sure?" His eyes were searching mine desperately. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him softly.

"I'm as sure now as I was when I told you I loved you the first time." He grinned at me and kissed me again. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too. So much."

"I want this. I want it desperately." His voice was soft and breathy. I smiled and laced his fingers with mine and pulled him.

"Let's talk to Carano." He grinned and scooped me up in his arms. Walking slowly back towards the house.

When we entered, everyone was waiting for us in the same spots as we left them and Emmett was back to being a vampire.

All eyes turned to us and Edward placed me on my feet. I noticed he nodded at Carlisle. He stood and patted Carano, signaling for him to stand.

"We will be back in a moment." Carlisle told our family. He led the way upstairs and into a spare bedroom. "I need to do an ultrasound, but your skin as it is now won't allow me to pick up any images, Carano is going to change you and then we will see what we can find." Carlisle gestured toward me and Carano stepped forward. He gazed at me a moment, then closed his eyes. Immediately everything started changing. My senses dulled and my body heated. A slow moment later, and I was human.

"Bella." I could barely hear Edward's voice. I turned to look at him. He was by my side instantly, I flinched slightly at the sudden movement. "Your eyes." He placed his hands on my cheeks and I shivered. "Bella." He repeated. He grasped a handful of my hair, running his fingers through it gently. "You look exactly the same. Exactly like the day I met you." His eyes were running over me. I noticed Carlisle watching intently, for what I wasn't sure.

"Edward." Carlisle finally said. He walked toward us slowly and grasped Edward's arm. "Remember, you have to be gentle." Edward's eyes didn't move from my face. Carlisle walked beside me, looking into Edward's eyes. It finally dawned on me what he was doing. Edward took a deep breath and his eyes blackened. I didn't move, I just stood there and watched him with amazement. "Edward." Carlisle's voice rang out a warning.

"I'm fine." Edward finally said, still not meeting anyone's gaze but my own.

"She is exactly as she was before, the same blood, the same everything." Carano said to us.

Edward continued to gaze at me, he licked his lips subconsciously and my body tingled instantly.

"Edward isn't going to hurt her, but I think they would like some privacy now and you wouldn't want to be in the room in about two more minutes." Alice said as she burst through the door. "It isn't thirst his eyes have gone black for." She giggled and grabbed Carlisle's arm, starting to pull him out of the room. "What happens if he bites her?" She stopped to ask Carano.

"It will sting. Venom will do nothing more to her now than it would in her vampire form."

"Good, then there is nothing to worry about." She winked at me and continued pulling Carlisle out of the room. Carano followed suit.

"Bella." Edward whispered gently into my ear as he leaned down. His cool body was completely different than what I was used to. He pulled my earlobe passed his lips and sucked gently. I gasped and heat flooded my cheeks. He leaned back and smiled a gorgeous smile. His fingers brushed along my cheeks. His eyes moved from my cheeks, to my own eyes, to my lips, back to my cheeks, he wasn't sure where to look. "There is so much to take in. Things I thought I would never see again." He kissed both of my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, then his lips crashed down on mine. His touch was just as gentle as it has always been, and his kisses just as urgent. "I love you Bella." He whispered as he pulled away but moved to my neck. He took in a deep breath and met my eyes. He placed a soft kiss on my pulse, letting his lips linger. His tongue traced the line of my pulse then he sucked gently on my skin. "I can't even describe it." He said between licking my neck and kissing it. He pushed me back until my knees hit the bed. I fell back, very un-gracefully I might add, and he landed above me, his full weight not making contact with my body. "You're so warm." He told me as he let his arms wrap around me. He pushed his hips forward and I let out something between a moan and gasp at the sensation. My body's reactions were completely different, but yet so much the same. He growled softly when I pulled his bottom lip in my mouth and bit down.

His hands fisted my shirt and pulled, ripping it in half down the front. He slid it down my arms and tossed it to the floor. He lifted my back and unclasped my bra, it too landed on the floor. He stopped, frozen above me. His eyes were intense and his jaw was clenched.

"Is something wrong?" I pulled myself up on my elbows, scooting back. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and held me to him.

"Nothings wrong. You're just so beautiful, so soft. It's overwhelming. In a good way." His eyes met mine briefly before his mouth was on mine again. His tongue grazed my lips and the moment I parted them, he circled my tongue with his, passion and love dripping from his kiss and pouring into me, filling me.

He moved his lips to my neck and circled my pulse delicately and sucked on it gently. He took in a deep breath and pressed a kiss into my skin.

"Do it." I said softly. His head shot up and his eyes widened.

"What?" I pulled his head back down to my neck in response to his question.

"Do it." I repeated. His eyes met mine. Fear, love, wonder, thirst, passion, and more fear shown from his eyes. "I trust you." His eyes questioned me again and I nodded.

He lowered his lips to my neck once again. He nibbled gently where my pulse was pounding hardest, then bit down. I gasped out in the same moment that Edward groaned. One hand palmed my hair as the other moved to my lower back. He ground his hips into mine. Between the friction he was creating and the sting of his venom, it elicited a moan from me. Edward growled softly but never stopped what he was doing. Moments later, he pulled away and licked the wounds he created. He gazed into my eyes, his starting to hint at a red hue.

He kissed me again forcefully, his tongue circling my mouth instantly. I tugged his shirt up over his head, he followed suit and lifted mine, tossing it to the floor. The rest of our clothes joined our others, completely forgotten and unwanted.

"Bella…" His gaze raked over my human body. "So many memories…" He didn't have to say more. I knew what he was thinking of, I was as well…our very first time together.

"I love you." It was the only way I could think of to respond. He smiled a beautiful, beaming smile.

~o~o~o~

I was lying on the bed still, medical supplies surrounded the room now. I had my ghastly gown on, the open side to the front but covering my breasts and the freezing jelly was on my stomach. Carlisle pulled the ultrasound machine closer the bed and placed the sensor on the gel. Edward lay beside me, holding my hand and stroking my hair, kissing me softly every few seconds. The whole family was in the room with us, trying to show their support for us. Every once in a while I would catch one of them smiling at me encouragingly.

Carlisle moved the sensor around, 'hm'ing now and then. After about fifteen minutes and several pictures later, he looked over to Edward and I. His face blank, giving me no sort of read on what his diagnosis was.

"Can I speak with Edward and Bella alone?" He turned over his shoulder towards where everyone stood at the foot of the bed. The family exited and Carlisle stood, handing me my shirt. "I'll let you get dressed and cleaned, then I'll be back." He walked out the door and called to Carano. They walked off, everyone scattered to different areas of the house.

I looked at Edward, desperate for some sort of reassurance that I was just going crazy for getting the bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. When I looked in his eyes, no such assurance was there. He had the same look I did. He grabbed the towel next to him and rubbed the gel from my stomach. I pulled my shirt over my head and the moment it fell to my sides, Edward's arms were around me.

"I'm scared." He whispered to me softly. Now I _know_ I wasn't the only one with the bad feeling. I held him to me, clinging to him with every ounce my human strength would allow. Tears sprung to my eyes and, for the first time in many years, they fell down my cheeks. Edward pulled back and wiped them away every time one fell. He kissed my cheeks and held me to him, whispering in my ear that no matter what happened, we would always have each other and that nothing could ever tear us apart and his love would never fail me.

Carlisle walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked at us, calculating our every movement.

"Bella," Carlisle began. "It seems that I was wrong. Your body didn't preserve the child as I thought it might. It seems that your body thought of it as a threat and reacted harshly during your transformation. Your child isn't there." I sobbed. Immediately tears fell down my cheeks and I let myself fall backwards, my body landing softly on the bed beneath me. Edward pulled me against him, his face nuzzled into my hair. "There is something you must know." Carlisle told me as he scooted up the bed and brushed my hair back. "I talked to Carano just before I came back. He has an idea that he is very positive will work." I tried to sit back up but couldn't pull myself all the way. Edward lifted me and propped me against him. "Your body is exactly human. You have the same bodily functions, the need for food, water, the need to relieve it of such. You have the need for sleep, everything is exactly as it was before. If he were to change Edward, Carano is certain that, given the right amount of time for the both of your bodies to fully adjust _properly_, he believes that you would be able to conceive a child." Edward and I froze. We both just stared at Carlisle. "As I said, you both would need time to allow your bodies to be able to reproduce; it's as if your bodies were just frozen. Things need time to thaw out so to speak." Carlisle grinned at Edward who returned the smile. Carlisle called for Carano, who entered the door. "Carano, would you care to give a little more detail on the limits of your power?"

"Once I turn someone, they stay that way until I change them back. No matter how far away I am. If you would like to try this, I could change Edward, leave today, be on the other side of the world, stay away for a year and they would still be human. _But_, the longer you spend as a human, the further away your vampire form retreats. Within a year, give or take a few months, you will be fully and completely human, no vampire remains. In order to be one, you would have to be bitten once again. You would have to go through the transformation as if it never occurred." I shuddered slightly at the complete recollection of the pain that came with the transformation.

"Can…can we have a few days? I need time to think." I told them honestly.

"I have no where else to be, I have nothing but time right now." Carano told me kindly. He stared at me intently and my senses were suddenly sharpened. Everything was flooding through me in a rush, and in the next second, the overwhelming sensation of changing back was gone. "If you need time to think, you don't want to spend any more time than necessary as a human since you'll need it later, if you choose so." He stood and exited the room. Carlisle stood and walked over beside me. He knelt down and hugged me, kissing my forehead. He did the same to Edward and followed behind Carano.

Edward pulled me in his arms. "Would you like to go home, love?" Home, mine and Edward's home. It sounded perfect. Something that was completely our own and something we had complete control over.

"Please."

We said our goodbyes to everyone and walked hand in hand to our home, taking all the time we needed.

**A/N**

***Looks around nervously* So…what do you guys think? I have a link to Edward and Bella's new home on my profile…it's pretty : ) Please, no hate reviews or you suck reviews. I would like to know what you think, but please be kind about it…I'm sensitive. Thank you to my beta for doing what she does and for editing this forever long chapter : ) Hope you all loved it. Remember, you get sneak peeks for reviewing! I'm sure there are questions, don't be afraid to ask. If you reviewed the authors note, you won't be able to review this chapter, so leave me a PM and I'll still send you a sneak peek :)  
**


	26. Love Undying

**A/N**

**Hello! Been a while, it has. But I hope this chapter will make up for it, there is a lemon! It isn't explicit necessarily but it is a bit racy. If they make you the least bit uncomfortable, I would skip it. Although you need to read the dialog between the two of them, it is important. One song that helped me write is **_**Lost **_**by **_**Anouk, **_**if you want the full experience, I would listen to it while you're reading the lemon, I'll tell when to play. Just listen to it over and over, it makes it that much more sweet : ) I wouldn't watch the video until after you read the lemon, cause that made it weird for me so…I would wait until you're done reading before watching it. **.com/watch?v=miBHxNzlw6w&feature=PlayList&p=47F981957774268D&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=28

It took us about fifteen minutes to arrive home. We walked, but a vampires walk is the speed of a human running. We didn't want our home to be too far away from everyone else, but far enough that we had our own privacy.

The moment we walked in the doors, we headed straight to the bedroom. We peeled our clothes off and laid ourselves under the covers, holding onto each other. We weren't asleep, but we were as close as we could get. A silent agreement came between us, we hadn't even spoken a word, we just stared into each others eyes. We both knew what we would really do, so we didn't talk about. We invited everyone over to the house tomorrow; Emmett suggested a day of swimming and relaxing in the home theatre.

The door bell rang, and Edward opened the door before it stopped its musical number. It was a soft beautiful song that Edward put in himself, he still hasn't told me what the song is, but I've never heard it before.

"Swimming!" Emmett ran through the door and straight to the one that led to the pool. Rosalie sighed and followed after him. Edward and I greeted everyone else, then we followed too.

The moment everyone stood by and admired the pool, Emmett dove in. Water splashed over everyone and Rosalie gave an angry huff. Alice giggled and jumped in, jasper right behind her. I instantly had a plan, but had to wait until everyone was out of the pool except for one person. I gave Alice and Jasper a quick head jerk to signal for them to get out, they caught on.

"Hey Emmett, let's have a diving contest." Jasper suggested with a grin.

"I go first!" He barreled out of the pool and onto the diving board. He jumped a few times and when he gave his final jump, a little too forcefully, the diving board broke. I narrowed my eyes at him as he grinned and yelled, "Cannonball!" He dived down, but didn't make a splash. He made a loud 'oof' noise as he hit the ice I created. His body slid down to the other end of the pool and crashed against the side. Everyone immediately started laughing, I couldn't help myself but join in at the expression that Emmett wore.

"Serves you right for breaking my diving board." I said in mock anger then laughed some more at his expression. He was still stunned, but when he realized what happened, he laughed extremely loud, putting all our laughs combined to shame. I focused and a moment later, the ice turned back into water that Emmett fell into.

~o~o~o~

Edward and I had spent the rest of the day alone after everyone left. We made up our minds that today, we were talking to Carano.

After we told everyone our choice, to turn human and try to have the baby, Edward and I were ushered to the same room as before. The same sensations took over my body, the dulling of my senses, the feeling of weakness, then it was over. I looked over to Edward and gasped. His emerald eyes were blazing into mine. I stared at him a moment, losing myself to what he used to be, what we both used to be.

"We should give them a moment." Carlisle said politely and opened the door for everyone to exit. He turned back to us and said, "We will be back in a few hours, we're going hunting. Call if you need us." I couldn't pull my gaze away from Edward to let Carlisle know I heard him. He smiled at us then started to walk out but Carano stopped, watching us intently.

"You will be _exactly_ as you were before, before any of the changes happened during your transformation. Every _part_ of you." He said, looking at me in a peculiar way. I still didn't move my eyes from Edward, but I felt his gaze. I saw him leave the room in my peripheral vision. Faintly, I heard the door downstairs slam shut.

"Edward." I mumbled softly. I knew his eyes would change, but I didn't think they would affect me so much. I was weak and my breathing was starting to come faster. He brought his hands to my face and rubbed his thumbs across my cheeks.

**Cue music!**

"This is so different. I feel exactly as I did the day I met you." His eyes searched mine. He moved his thumbs to place a soft kiss there and moved to my neck, kissing it gently, then to my forehead, my nose, my ears and finally, after looking in my eyes again, he pressed his lips to mine. He let it linger a moment then looked down to me again. He was so warm, and even the slightest of touch made my body tingle and react to him. He pushed me back gently until the backs of my knees hit the bed. I fell back, and not very gracefully. "Bella…I don't know how to explain…"

"You don't have to." I pulled him to me, his weight placed on my body. Edward ran his fingers from my hair, down my throat, down my chest and to my stomach. He pushed my shirt up slightly and rubbed circles on my skin. My eyes were heavy, as were Edwards, but I couldn't stop looking at him, watching his every move.

He pushed my shirt up to my chest; it pooled around his hands until he pulled it over my head and tossed it to the floor. I mimicked his movements, sliding my hands under his shirt slowly, caressing his skin until I lifted it over his head.

Both of our hands drifted down the others torso, soaking in the feel of our warm and soft flesh. I could never get enough of Edward, but I definitely couldn't right now. He pulled back, standing at the edge of the bed. He held his hand out for me and helped me up. Again, my hands drifted to his torso, moving to the button and zipper, slowly undoing them both. I pushed his jeans down slowly, letting my hands touch every inch I uncovered. I knelt down, sitting on my heels, and pulled the jeans from his ankles, one at a time. I glanced back up at him. His eyes were watching me intently, blazing with desire. I wrapped my hands around his ankles, moving up his calves and to his thighs. I hooked my fingers under the elastic of his underwear and slid them down even slower than his jeans. He groaned softly when they hit the floor.

I placed both of my hands on his sides, sliding my fingers across the natural 'v' on his hips. I lifted my weight from my heels and knelt on my knees. Gripping his hips, I leaned forward, darting my tongue out to lick the trail my fingers had crossed. Edward's body tensed, his hands clasping on to my wrists. I moved lower, caressing the tip of him with my tongue. He let out a small hiss. It sounded slightly odd coming from him while he was human, but it was something I wanted to hear again. I took the rest of him in my mouth, slowly swirling my tongue around him. When I pulled back I, very gently, let my teeth graze his skin. I felt his legs tremble and looked up to him. His eyes were fluttering but when he caught my gaze, they locked onto mine. They were intense and full of all sorts of emotions, some I knew and some I couldn't distinguish. He brought his hand to my cheek, drew random lines, and watched me intently.

I leaned forward, circling the tip of him with my tongue, trailing down as far as I could. When I couldn't take any more of him, I clasped one hand around what I couldn't reach, my other hand still on his hip. Every part of him I was touching was so warm and so different from the person he was just moments ago. But I love him, no matter which form he is in.

Edward's other hand came up to my cheek, drew some more circles, then tangled into my hair. I would quicken my pace, slow it down, then quicken it up again. I started to move a little faster. When I brought my tongue back around the tip, his hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me up.

"I couldn't take much more." He whispered, panting slightly. He pulled me tight against him, his arms closing around me. He leaned back, allowing us to fall backwards and onto the bed. He turned on his side to face me. His fingers moved strands of hair that fell in my face, and clasped handfuls of hair. He brought his lips back to mine, moving slowly and gently. I gasped when his tongue traced mine. I felt his lips turn up slightly but my focus was forced to Edward's hands traveling down my bare stomach and into the waistline of my jeans.

He got on his knees sat back on his heels like I had, removing my jeans in the same fashion. He pulled them down quicker than I had and tossed them to the floor as well. He grasped my calves in his hands, sliding them up slowly and brought his head down to his hands. His nose skimmed up the trail of my legs when his hands moved upwards. And when his hands passed my thighs, he placed a kiss softly just below my bellybutton. His lips lowered, softly brushing against my stomach. His hands went to my hips holding me tightly as his lips caressed my sensitive skin below. My entire body trembled and I let out a breath. Edward's eyes glanced up my body until they locked onto mine. The scene before me seemed more than I could handle, but his tongue darted out the next instant and my knees started to buckle beneath me. Edward's grasped my hips tighter, holding my weight up.

I whimpered when one of his hands moved down to allow his fingers to circle the bundle of nerves just above his lips. I could feel my stomach tightening, tensing and releasing constantly. I knew it wouldn't be long before I had more than I could handle, and I didn't want to let myself go just yet.

"Edward." My voice was a faint whisper. Edward's eyes glanced up my body and to my own, never ceasing his actions. "I…can you…just…Oh God…Edward wait." The last two words louder than the rest. Edward pulled back mere seconds before I was about to be lost within the pleasure that he constantly gave me.

Edward looked at me with knowing eyes, understanding as to why I stopped him. He rocked back on his heels and stood, his hands gently gliding up my body as he reached his full height. He traced my hips slightly and pulled me against him, holding me as if we could no longer be together after tonight.

He pulled handfuls of my hair into his palms and pulled back, only to lean forward and kiss me, making me feel as if I'd never been kissed before. He moved forward, forcing me to step backwards. His legs were outside my own, and when I reached the bed, he shifted, standing on one side of me and placed a knee on the bed, not breaking the kiss. He let one of his hands fall to my back while keeping the other in my hair, he lowered me back until I was lying on the bed.

Edward situated himself above me, his eyes penetrating my own. Emotion was flashing across his face as he adjusted himself between my legs. "Bella." Edward whispered so softly I thought I could have just imagined him saying it.

He started to push forward slowly and he stopped immediately when I tensed at the feel of the unmistakable resistance that my body gave. Edward watched me closely as he started to push forward again and when I let out a small cry his eyes widened.

"Bella…you're…it's exactly the same. Exactly as it was the very first time." He whispered. I thought about what Carano had said, that everything would be like it was before the transformation. Before the transformation, Edward and I had only been together a very minimal amount of times. Of course it would still hurt. Edward wrapped his arms around my back, holding me close to him. He seemed to place the reason for my body's resistance to his. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered in my ear, not letting go of his hold on me.

"It isn't bad." I said. Edward tilted his head so he could eye me speculatively. "It isn't. It just took me by surprise." His eyes were questioning, but I nodded and pushed my hips up softly. I slammed my eyes shut so he wouldn't see the reflection of pain that was held in them.

"Bella." Edward whispered. I took a deep breath, masking the pain and looked at him. "It's so overwhelming. Being with you like this again. I feel exactly like the boy I was before, not having a clue what to do but wanting it with every fiber of my being. I feel so alive. And I'm confused, embarrassed, scared, yet passionate. I feel like my insides are burning in a fire but there isn't any pain. Everything that has ever happened with us, absolutely _everything_ is flooding through me and I feel close to drowning in it. Every ounce of love I've ever felt from you before, I feel it all now, but more powerfully. Every stab of pain I've ever inflicted, I feel it. And I feel like it is going to consume me. But none if it means anything compared to what _you_ are making me feel right now. You're so warm, so soft and fragile. I want to envelope my senses in you and allow everything that isn't you to fall away." His eyes never wavered from my own and his voice was deep and raw. "Bella, people would die for chances like what we have been given. We are able to start over again. To feel what we felt then, to let the passion swell and to drench every corner of our minds and bodies. Yet I would give all of that up if it so much as caused you to flinch."

I was speechless for more than a minute. I just watched Edward as he watched me. All I could think of was, 'I want this more than anything'. And that's what I told him.

"I would gladly give you everything you ever desired, but not if it caused you even the smallest amount of pain. I'm too in love with you Bella. I've already caused you so much pain. Even this, this brief flash of stinging through your body, I don't want to be the cause of that. How can you ask me to hurt you again when that is all I've done?"

Comprehension suddenly hit me in the face full force. This wasn't about the quick tear of skin that would cause a moment of hurt. It was about the lasting, lingering years of heartache that had encompassed us both.

Yet again, I wasn't sure what to say. When had I become so illiterate? I thought for a moment, trying to find some words that would comfort Edward and ease his mind.

We still hadn't moved, he was still clinging to me, and I to him, and he hadn't moved his lower body away from mine.

"Edward," I hesitated. "I want this so desperately. I want _you_ so desperately that anything else that has ever happened to us doesn't matter. Any of the pain, any of the hurt and ache we have ever felt, it doesn't matter. I'm with you now, when I should have lost you in 1918. But I didn't. And if I had, what I am and who I am now wouldn't even exist. All the pain made my love stronger. Without pain we can't enjoy pleasure. I wouldn't be with you right this moment if I had turned away for fear of pain from the transformation we both had to endure. I couldn't have made the decision to ask Carlisle to change you if I hadn't felt the pain of losing you while I still lived. _Pain_ shows me I'm alive. Pain shows me what could have happened if we hadn't lived in Chicago and met Carlisle because that means you would have died right in front of me while I stood there, unable to stop it. Pain shows me exactly why I am who I am because without it, I would be _what_ I am and allow me to have this conversation with you to tell you how desperately in love with you I am and how it only grows each moment I look at you. Pain allows me to be so in love that it hurts and _that_ is not something I'm willing to give up. Can't you see Edward? Pain is what makes us who we are, and I wouldn't want to live without it because it allowed me to love you more than I should be capable of. So please, I don't care what pain this causes, I want this and I want you more than I could honestly ever tell you."

"Masochist." Edward mumbled then his lips were hard against mine, his tongue roaming my mouth and sliding against my own. He broke away only when we were dangerously close to passing out from not breathing. He glanced in my eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips. "May I?" He asked, using the same words he had said those many years ago on our first night together.

"Please." He grinned, lowering his head close to my ear.

"I love you." He whispered, his breath blowing into my ear slightly and making me shiver. He pushed forward gently and slowly. My breath caught and Edward stopped.

"No, don't stop." My eyes pleaded with him. His smile faltered slightly, but he pushed forward again. I allowed my body to relax and only moments later, he was fully inside me. He groaned and pressed his forehead to mine.

"God, you're so warm." He trailed his hand across my chest and around my stomach. "So soft." He kissed me softly and pulled out, only to push back in. I broke the kiss with a moan, my hands clinging to Edwards back as his clung to mine. "You are so beautiful." He whispered as he thrust forward, groaning when I brought my hips up to meet his. "This is so different yet it achingly familiar. I feel like I did before, wanting to make this last until the sun rises, but not sure I can control myself long enough."

"Don't hold back." I pulled him down to kiss him, my tongue immediately circling his. Edward's pace quickened and became more desperate. His hands gripped me tightly to him, his fingers digging into my skin. His lips moved from mine, only to latch onto my earlobe and suck on it. He moved down to my collarbone and bit down on the place between my neck and shoulder. I shuddered and let out a cry as Edward increased his rhythm again.

I was gasping for air, as was Edward. Our bodies slightly damp and slipping against each other.

"Oh God." Edward moaned as I twisted my hips tantalizingly. He grasped them tightly and pulled them up to meet his thrust. One of his hands slipped between us and stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves until I felt I was on fire from my tingling scalp to my curled toes.

I gasped loudly and Edward covered my groan with his mouth, kissing me until I felt dizzy with passion.

"Edward," My voice sounded odd to me but I couldn't question it. The only thought running through my head was the undeniable and almost painful pleasure that was flooding my body. I was extremely close to the latch in my stomach releasing with a resonating snap, and by Edward's faltering thrusts, I knew he was just as close.

He hit a certain spot within me, causing my eyes to close and a cry to fall from lips as Edward gave the final thrust to cause that wavering latch to let go. I clenched around him, clinging to him as my body shook.

Edward thrust forward again with more force and let out a moan that was my name. I felt a blast of heat inside me when he reached his limit. It was so different from the cold that normally filled me that it caused that little latch to snap again and forced a cry from me once more.

Edward was planting kisses across my body as he trembled, his eyes shut tight and his hands gripping my hips, his fingers tensing and relaxing, only to tense again as he allowed himself to feel the full effects of his release.

We laid there for several minutes, trying to calm our breathing and our galloping hearts. Edward didn't move away from my body or try to pull out, if anything, he held me closer.

"Bella?" Edward looked up to me from where his head rested on my chest. I looked to him lazily, my eyes heavy. "I love you, so much. Ninety-one years and I still can't tell you exactly how much."

"But you've shown me. Even if nothing but this, I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me when you think I'm not looking, the way you smile when you see me smile. I can feel it in the way you hold me to your body as if I were your anchor to life, the way you gently caress my skin no matter how angry you are with me. I can taste it in your kiss, the way you are so passionate and like it were the last kiss of our lives. I can hear it in your voice when you say my name even when you think I can't hear you, or when you whisper that you love me even though no one is there to hear. I can sense it in everything you do. Words can't mean more than that."

I ran my fingers through his disarrayed hair, not breaking eye contact with them the entire time I spoke.

Edward shifted, pulling himself up on one of his elbows. He reached out his hand and stroked my face softly. A smile pulling at his lips as his eyes pierced mine with his intensity. He just laid there, gazing at me and rubbing my cheek. Eventually he leaned forward and kissed first my right cheek, then the left, then my nose, my forehead and lastly my lips. He let his lips linger for a moment and pulled away.

"Even if I knew what to say, no amount of words combined could ever compare to what you just said to me, _especially_ after what you said. But I will admit that I'm lost for words." He let out a laugh and pulled his hand back only to pull himself away from my body and reverse our positions until I was lying on his chest and looking up at him. "You are right. No amount of words could possibly mean what I would want them to. They seem useless when I'm with you anyway, since I can hardly speak with my being so constantly in awe of everything you are. You have only changed in one way since the day I met you. Your love. It only grows with each day, it has yet to fade and I know it never will. You are constantly surprising me with each moment that passes, whether it is your sense of humor or your views on something, but your love, has always been what makes you who you are. It has done nothing _but_ grow."

"How could it not?" I sat up slightly but stayed close to him. "I can't love someone like you and just allow my feelings to settle in one place, it isn't possible."

Edward was about to say something but was interrupted with a cough. I quirked my brow for a moment and laughed at his expression.

"I'm still not used to this. I've forgotten how susceptible humans were to every form of sickness that exists." He laughed. He cleared his throat and looked lovingly at me again. "Bella, never before have I questioned why I love you, but I have wondered why I was the one that was lucky enough to have you. It seems so odd that it would be me, of all people." I let out a huff.

"If anyone is lucky it is me. Women would kill for the chance to have someone love them the way you do me. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Edward grinned at me and pulled my head against him then ran his fingers along my spine.

"I love you Bella. More than life itself. And you don't have to do a thing to deserve me. I would want you no matter what, and if I ever had to demand something, it would be for your eternal love. I've already got that, so you don't have to fret." He lifted his head and placed a kiss to my own and lay back again. He pulled me tighter against him and within moments, we were asleep.

**A/N  
So, smut-tacular right? Hope you all enjoyed it! A huge and major-normous thank you goes to my beta for being awesome and for her unyielding support of everything I write! And another huge thank you to you guys! You have stuck with me and it means more than I could ever say! All of you , new and old readers, are spectacular and I love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews and PMs and faves and such. You guys made this story come to life with all your amazing feedback. Don't forget to review and I will send sneak peeks, and they will come sooner than they have before, sorry about that. I'll updated sooner this time, promise.**


	27. Pain of Memories

**A/N**

**I'm shocked at how quickly I got this chapter finished. You guys deserved it for having to wait as long as you did for the past chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Just pay attention : )**

The next few days seemed to pass by rather quickly. Carano told us our bodies should have returned to normal and that our bodily functions would be able to respond to each other properly. Emmett smirked at me and said we shouldn't waste anymore time trying to get me 'preggers' and Edward should just jump on me now. Of course everyone laughed at that, but when Edward quirked his brow and scooped me in his arms, walking towards the bedroom, that made everyone laugh harder. So for the past three days that's what Edward and I have been doing. Trying to conceive that is.

Edward and I constantly had to remember to do our human things, like eat and drink and go to the bathroom. We would sometimes forget we weren't vampires and try running or doing more daring things, like jumping from the stairs higher than we should, so we were constantly getting hurt.

Of course it was a bit more crucial for me to stay unharmed since I was the one that would be, hopefully, carrying the child soon.

I had completely forgotten what it was like to have a period, and at first, I thought something was wrong. Edward called for Carlisle immediately and Carlisle just laughed, reminding me that it was normal for a human to have a monthly cycle. I blushed and nodded and Carlisle would just pat me on the shoulder and leave Edward and I to do our business.

In all honesty, I couldn't really complain at the frequency of our having to be in the bedroom, and I was quite sure Edward didn't mind it either. Since both of us knew being human wouldn't last long, we wanted to take advantage of it.

Since neither Edward nor I had to hunt, we usually took that time to lock ourselves in our room when no one was around. That's where we were now.

"God Bella. You're so beautiful." Edward whispered as he pushed his hips into mine. I let out another moan and he covered it with a kiss. He moved his hands from my hair, down my arms, and laced his fingers with mine. He brought them over my head and thrust harder into me. I brought my hips up in time with his next thrust and swiveled them slightly. Edward groaned and bit the juncture between my shoulder and neck. He licked the spot he just bit and brought his lips to mine forcefully, his tongue tracing mine with hunger.

It wasn't long until Edward's thrust started to lose the set rhythm and I could already feel my stomach tightening with its impending release.

Our breathing was quick and frantic, our hearts pounding in our chests and when Edward brought his hand down to where we were joined and traced that bundle of nerves, I couldn't take anymore and felt my body shuddering as I clenched around him. Edward stilled his movements and I felt that familiar burst of heat that was his release.

He brought his arms around my waist, pulling me against him and whispered my name in my ear as we tried to catch our breath.

Edward rolled over until I was above him and started running his fingers along my spine, telling me how much he loved me.

I looked up from his chest and into his eyes. He smiled at me and ran his hands through my hair. "I love you." I told him. I planted a kiss on his chest.

"And oh how I love you Isabella." I smiled at the use of that name. He hardly ever called me that anymore, but when he did, it always made my heart flutter, whether it could beat or not. We laid there on the bed, wrapped in each other until he stirred. "Are you hungry? I can bring something up."

"Sure." I said instantly. I always seemed so hungry for the past day or so, as if I just couldn't eat enough.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Edward kissed my forehead, pulled on his pants and walked out the door.

I flopped over on my stomach, pressing my face into the pillow that still smelled of Edward when I heard a crash down stairs. A sudden flurry of dread filled my entire body and I vaulted off the bed, not bothering to grab any clothes.

I let out a cry and darted down the stairs to where Edward lay sprawled out. No. Please, God no! Not again!

"Edward? Are you alright?" I lifted his head but he didn't open his eyes. His skin was aflame and I felt fear leak into every part of my body. I ran back upstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice's panicked voice asked over the phone.

"Alice! Tell Carlisle to get here now. Something is wrong with Edward, and I have an idea what it is."

"We are already on our way. I had a vision. Carano is with us, he said he didn't know Edward had the Spanish Influenza when he was turned or he wouldn't have changed him the other day. We're almost there, get some clothes on and try to wake Edward up. Whatever you do, don't let Edward fall asleep." She hung up the phone. How could she hang up the phone when she said something like that? I grabbed Edward's shirt that was on the floor and some shorts. I ran down the stairs, threw them on hastily and knelt beside Edward.

"Edward? Can you hear me?" Tears started falling down my cheeks at Edward's next words.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to." The exact same words left those lips all the many years ago when this exact same thing happened.

"Edward, Edward please you can't do this to me. Not again. Please, I'm begging you!" I clung to him. My tears falling on his bare chest as he clung to me. I leaned back and looked at his fluttering eyes. "Stop it! Get up right now." I sat on my heels and tugged on his hand. I tried to lift him, but he was too heavy. "Get up!" I shouted. Edward tried to stand but he was too weak. He fell back down, hitting his head on the floor.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward whispered.

"No, no just…just don't." I whimpered. Not sure at all what my sentence was supposed to mean but I didn't care. I just wanted Edward to stand up and yell out "Gotcha!" so I could smack him and tell him it wasn't funny. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. "Edward, please don't leave me. I need you. I _love_ you."

Edward put a shaking hand on my cheek and tried to smile. He grabbed at the stair rail and pulled and pulled, trying his hardest to make himself stand.

Seeing him struggle so hard broke my heart into a million pieces. He was trying for me. Trying desperately to fight back for a battle he couldn't win. I knew what would happen if Carano didn't get here fast enough to change Edward back, but I tried to put that thought out of my mind. I stood and tugged on Edward's hand, trying to help him. A moment later, he collapsed back onto the floor, too exhausted to try anymore.

"I'm scared Bella. I'm so scared." I looked up to Edward from my crouch over him to see he had tears trailing his cheeks as well.

"Don't be. Carlisle is on his way, Alice said Carano was with them. They will be here soon and they can fix this. You will be fine. You will be back to normal and we will have each other and just be happy…" My voice faltered.

"I hope you're right." Edward let out a loud and shuddering cough. I flinched but didn't move. I clung to him tighter. I felt Edward stir and stop suddenly. I jerked my head up and looked at him. His eyes were shut, I shook him gently…he didn't move.

God, where the hell was Carlisle? "Edward? Edward answer me." I patted his cheeks, trying to make him move, open his eyes, something. I just wanted some sort of reaction. "Damn it Edward! Answer me!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, the door was flung open, Carlisle and Carano running inside, the rest of the family falling in behind them.

"Carano." Carlisle nodded towards Edward as he knelt over him, signaling for Carano to change Edward back.

Carano shifted, closing his eyes and holding still. After a moment he opened his eyes, glanced at Edward, and shut them again. "It isn't working." He said, not opening his eyes. "Carlisle, it isn't working. Edward isn't changing back; he got far too sick for me to be able to change him."

"It has to work! You have to _make _it work! He can't just die!" I shouted, starting to shake Edward. Carlisle grabbed my hands to stop me. "Do something!" Carlisle was mumbling something to himself. I looked up at him.

Carlisle hesitated for only a moment, then sank his teeth into Edward's neck. He moved to his wrists and bit there, then in the bends of his arms.

Everyone watched silently to see if it would work. Alice let out a whimper and Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"We might be too late." Carlisle said softly, his head dropped and I could have sworn he cut my chest open and carved out my insides with the words he just said.

"It can't be, please…It can't. I just got him back, how can it be too late? He just finally found me." I sobbed out. Esme let out a soft noise and Alice turned her face into Jasper's chest but he moved her to Rosalie. He and Emmett walked over to me and picked me up, holding me between the two of them. "I can't leave him!" I shouted as Emmett took me in his arms and started to walk away. "Let me go!" I started struggling, twisting in his arms. "Stop it! Put me down!"

"Jasper?" Emmett nodded to me and I felt the waves of lethargy trying to force its way in my system. I pushed them away and continued to struggle.

"Bella, you have to calm down." Jasper placed a hand on me, trying to give more power to his manipulation. For the very first time in my life, I let my fist fly and land squarely on Jasper's jaw.

I felt the pain of my hand breaking from his marble skin, but it got my point across. Jasper moved away, hurt by what I'd done but I didn't care.

"Emmett, put me down." My voice was menacing, even to my own ears. I ground out each word and it was deep and full of threat.

Emmett eyed me for a moment then placed my feet on the floor. I ran immediately to Edward's side and fell beside him. My tears resumed their falling and showered him.

"Edward, I can't live without you. I can't do it. You have been my reason to breath, my reason to live and I can't do any of that without you. Please, please…get up." I waited a moment, praying that my words somehow got to him. Of course they didn't. "Edward, I love you. So much. But I can't help myself with how furious I am that you would leave me. I always thought death would have no hold on us. Don't leave me. I'm begging you. Don't leave me alone. I need you. Please."

I let out a sob and dropped my head onto his chest and looked at his beautiful face. I started tracing his features; his skin was still damp and warm. I wasn't sure how long I was like that until I felt Esme beside me.

"Come on honey, it isn't good for you to stay here like this."

"You all can go ahead. I'm just going to sit here a little while longer." Esme dropped to her knees beside me.

"We aren't leaving without you."

Before I could respond, I could feel the heartbeat in Edward's chest start to beat harder. "It's working." I said softly, and as I felt more reassuring hard thumps I looked up, "It's working!" I let out a laugh and moved to Edward's ear. "Edward, can you hear me?"

"Bella, it burns." He gritted through his teeth. As painful as I knew this would be for him to go through, again, I welcomed it. It meant he was alive.

"It's okay. It will be over soon, I promise. I love you Edward. I love you so much."

"Bella. It hurts."

"I know." I cooed, rubbing my fingers through his hair. "But you're alive." I said happily. I could have sworn I saw Edward smile before it turned into a grimace of pain.

"I thought I lost you." He whimpered.

"I did too." I let out a noise that was like a sigh and a pained laugh all in one.

"I love you." Edward told me, his teeth grinding together from the pain.

"And oh how I love you Edward." I repeated the words he told me earlier, he tried to smile but he couldn't. I knew how overwhelming the pain was, and that is an understatement. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He appreciated the distraction and tried to focus on that. I could feel his body trembling beneath me and I let out a soft cry.

"I'm sorry I scared you." His voice broke off in several places.

"Don't worry about that now." I continued running my fingers through his hair.

"Don't leave." He whispered, the pain starting to consume him.

"Never." I promised.

And I kept my promise. When they moved Edward to the bedroom, I was right by his side, holding onto his hand, allowing him to squeeze as tightly as he needed. I could hear Carlisle and Carano talking about what they had to do, about Edward being too close to death for Carano to be able to change him back. They didn't think that Edward's transformation this time would take as long since he already had to go through it before, but nothing was certain. We would just have to wait.

And I did. Either lying beside him, letting his arms fold around me and hold me to him even when it was painful, or sitting on the chair beside his bed and running a cool cloth over his exposed skin.

People would come in and out of the room, but I paid no mind to them. My only focus was Edward and making sure he knew I was there. I would tell him who was in the room, or how long he had been in the transformation. I remember when I was changing; my thought was continuously on how long I had been changing, so I hoped to relieve some of the stress Edward was feeling. It was torture to be experiencing this for the second time. But it was a bittersweet feeling since it meant he was alive.

"Bella, you need to leave, we aren't sure but Edward will probably have to develop restraint in his bloodlust like before." Carlisle told me softly as he knelt beside me. "I can hear his heart. It will only be a few more minutes."

That was surprising news. It had only been a little over a day since his change started. "I _am not_ leaving him." I wasn't sure how many times I needed to tell someone that I wasn't leaving Edward, but apparently it needed to be more than around a dozen times.

"Bella you have to. Edward could kill you the moment he realizes you're in the room."

"No he won't."

Carlisle let out a sigh at my being stubborn, but I didn't care. I refused to leave. I promised Edward I wouldn't. And I was going to keep that promise.

"He will be a newborn once again I am almost positive. You remember what the urges are like, kill first think later. He won't realize what he's done until after the fact that you're dead." I just shook my head. I was certain Edward wouldn't hurt me. I was standing by that fact. Carlisle shifted and his brows pulled together in concentration. "How about this, when Edward wakes, you can stay, but Jasper and Emmett will guard you in the back of the room close to the door. So if Edward were to react badly, they can get you out."

I thought over that for a moment. It seemed the only way for me to be allowed in the room because I was sure, since I was still in human form, if they really wanted me out of the room, I would be out. They left me this way for the simple fact that, I could have conceived within the past few times Edward and I had been together and changing back would have lost the child and the purpose of my being human would have been wasted.

"Alright." Carlisle smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I know this is difficult, going through this all over again, believe me it pained me seeing the two of you exactly as you were in Chicago, but you are strong and you are holding up marvelously." With that, he left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

The rest of the family, and Carano, returned to the room only moments later and Jasper and Emmett had me backed into a corner, both of them an impenetrable wall.

I heard Edward stir. I couldn't see him over the tall men in front of me so I leaned down a little and looked between their arms through the little gaps. Edward groaned, clasping his chest where I knew the fire was raging. His body arched upward then fell back on the bed and he was still. A moment later, without opening his eyes Edward called for me. I felt my heart race a little and I smiled.

He opened his eyes and saw me behind Emmett and Jasper. He got off the bed swiftly and everyone in the room, except Alice, shifted until they were between me and him.

Edward's brows drew together and a pained expression covered his face. "I'm not going to hurt her." He whispered. His voice breaking through me.

I started pushing Emmett and Jasper, trying to get to Edward. He saw my attempts and moved forward. Rosalie let out a hiss when he got close and Alice sighed.

"Give him some trust. He is under control; he has the same restraint he had before. That didn't change."

My family shifted slightly, debating what to do. Carlisle nodded and everyone moved away from me except Jasper. I tried pushing around him but he wouldn't let me move.

"He is still a newborn." Jasper said, his eyes not moving from Edward, Edward's eyes not moving from mine.

Edward apparently had enough and darted over, shoving Jasper out of the way and pulling me in his arms. Before Jasper could stand, Emmett was holding him back. "Just watch." He whispered.

Edward pulled back slightly to look at me and gave me a devastating smile. I grinned, pulling my arm back and letting my hand smack him right across the face. I knew it didn't hurt him a bit and when he smiled at me I just got more flustered.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you know how terrified I was? The first time was bad enough when the pandemic first hit but having to go through it all over again? I can't believe…" I was cut off by Edward's lips against mine. I felt him smirk when I let my body relax into his.

Emmett let out a whistle when Edward's tongue traced my lip. I could hear all of them moving and when the door clicked Edward pulled back.

"I love you Bella." He paused a moment then said, "You are unbearably adorable when you are frustrated." Edward punctuated his words with another kiss. He became serious after that, eyeing me carefully. "And I'm so very sorry for frightening you. I will never do it again."

"Too right you are." I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his lips back to mine. I was determined to make all my fear, anxiety, anger, and any other negative emotion melt away from this kiss, forcing my attention to occupy thoughts only of Edward. And it worked.

**A/N**

**So there you have it. Hope you paid attention : ) I left a clue. So send in those reviews and I'll send you guys the sneak peeks. Hope you enjoyed the more speedy update.**


	28. Surgeries and Baths

**A/N**

**I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to update, I am so so so sorry! My life got pretty crazy and I'm hoping it is all settled now. But, in light of that, since the premier of New Moon is this Friday and today is Wednesday, I'll update today, Thursday and HOPEFULLY twice on Friday, though most of you will be at the theaters : ) I'm one of those! So be watching for that. Also, I need a beta for this story, if anyone is interested, send me a PM and I'll send a piece of the coming chapter and I'll see how you edit. If I like it, I'll let you know and we will start our wonderful journey of being awesome together : )**

I hadn't realized the entire family left except for Carlisle. At his words, "Bella, I need to fix your hand." I pulled away from Edward. That got my attention. I had completely forgotten I had broken it; the pain hadn't registered to me at all, until this point. I felt it surge up my arm and I cringed.

Edward pulled back and took my hand gently in his. "What did you do?" He asked, tracing the broken bones so softly I didn't even feel it.

I dropped my head and pulled my eyebrows together. "I punched Jasper." I looked up and saw Jasper was still in the room also, he was looking at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"Don't be. I would have done the same if you tried to keep me from Alice." He said with a smile. He thought about his words and added, "I wouldn't have hit you, but I would have done almost anything to get to her too." Edward still looked confused.

"He and Emmett tried to make me leave the room when you wouldn't respond to the venom. He tried making me sleep and I punched him. Emmett willingly put me down after that." I said with a grin. Edward still didn't smile; he was concentrating on my hand with a frown on his face. "I'm alright." I said after another grimace of pain when I felt him touch one of the bones jutting out.

"You need to get it fixed." He brought it to his lips, and with a feather light touch, placed a kiss on the broken bones. Edward turned to Carlisle who gestured to the bed. Edward clasped my un-injured hand and tugged me to sit on the side of the bed.

Carlisle pulled out the medical bag he had kept in the room just in case Edward needed it. He placed random utensils beside me as I watched him.

"Do I have to put a cast on it?" I asked, almost sounding whiny. Carlisle picked up my hand and examined it.

"Bella, you nearly shattered your bones." He complained. He glanced at me and gave me a disapproving shake of the head. "You need surgery to fix this extent of damage." I let out a huff and rolled my eyes. That would be my luck. "I didn't realize you hit him as hard as you did. Your wrist is fractured too." He placed my hand on my lap gently. "Would you like me to do this now? I'll have to put you to sleep, obviously, since I'll have to open the flesh and…" I cut him off by putting my hand up and gagging slightly. My stomach just couldn't handle the thought of blood right now.

"Bella?" Edward kneeled beside me on the bed.

"Just do it. Don't tell me what you have to do." I said, focusing on Edward as he started rubbing his fingers along my spine so I wouldn't get sick. I looked back at Edward and saw the look of concentration on his face. He was glancing at the bed, not making eye contact.

"Can I stay?" He asked, still not meeting mine or Carlisle's eyes.

"Of course." Carlisle responded.

"Ow!" My reaction was to jerk my hand back but Carlisle kept a firm grip on it.

"It's just an IV Bella." Edward whispered softly into my ear, humor laced in his voice. I looked down at the needle jutting out from the top of my unbroken hand that he had placed beside me. I pulled my lip into my mouth and bit down so I wouldn't make any more noises. One side of Edward's lips curled up and he placed his thumb beneath the lip that I was currently chewing on. His thumb pulled gently and I stopped biting. Edward traced my mouth for a moment, leaned down and kissed me softly, then returned his attention to what Carlisle was doing.

I was suddenly exhausted, my body seeming so heavy I couldn't even move. A shot of drowsiness started to fill me, I allowed it. Edward placed a hand behind my neck and the other behind my back and lowered me to the bed. He scooped up my legs and moved them until I was lying completely on the bed.

"Bella, can you count backwards from ten for me?" Carlisle asked.

"Huh?" I mumbled, words were too hard to form and in this sudden drowsiness his question made no sense.

"Count backwards from ten, as in, ten, nine, eight and so on."

My eyes drooped but I tried to do what Carlisle asked and push past the sleep that was sure to come. "Ten…nine, uhm…eight, and…se…seven." I was out. Blackness surrounded me and I welcomed it, feeling it engulf me.

Before my eyes fluttered, before my body could twitch, before I was even aware I was awake, I heard voices.

"She should be waking up soon, she will…" His voice trailed off. I tried to continue listening to the conversation.

"Did you hear it?" I knew that voice, that soft, velvet like voice.

"I did…But you know…can't…not yet…aren't sure how…even if..." I only caught bits and pieces of the phrases.

"But she is." And then I was out again.

I felt a soft, cool pressure on my hand. My fingers automatically tightened around the source.

"Bella?" I heard a slight shift and then I felt a hand press to my forehead, smoothing back my hair. "Bella love?" I heard myself grunt a deep, rough sound. Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand gently. "Can you wake up for me?" I let out a sigh and tried to open my eyes. I shut them immediately from the blaring lights. "Better?" Edward asked. I cracked one eye open and noticed the darkness immediately. I nodded, the movement barely noticeable. "How do you feel?" Edward asked from above me. His elbow propped him up on my left side as he kept my hair out of my face, and his other hand was gently holding mine, the one with the IV.

"Fine." I mumbled. "Just sleepy." My eyes fluttered, as if to prove my point.

"Carlisle is surprised how much you've slept already. He only gave you a small dose of the anesthesia. He thinks that the stress wore down your energy and your body soaked up the medicine, causing you to sleep more than you originally would have. If you hadn't slept twelve hours straight already and not eaten anything since the day before, I would have let you sleep longer."

"Twelve hours?" It feels like I've only been sleeping for five minutes.

Edward nodded. "I need to get you some food. What would you like?"

I thought about that. My stomach wasn't queasy at the moment, but I didn't want to risk it. "Soup?"

"What kind?" Edward asked softly, still stroking my forehead.

"Tomato?"

"Why don't you rest? I'll be right back." He whispered. Edward kissed me so softly I almost didn't feel it, then was out of the room before I could blink.

I let my head fall back against the pillow, glaring at the needle still in my hand. "It will come out soon." Carlisle walked in the door; he offered a smile and sat beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. And hungry." I added as an afterthought.

"Everything went well. Your hand has to stay wrapped for two weeks or so, just in case." I nodded. "I want you to sleep once you're done eating; when you wake again we will talk more. There are some things to fill you in on." Carlisle must have seen the expression on my face and quickly added, "Everything is perfectly fine. No need to worry." He patted my shoulder and stood, checking some of the monitors and making mental notes of whatever the machines showed him. He smiled again, then left the room as Edward entered with a tray of soup, bread, and some juice.

"Thank you." I said softly and used my hands to push myself up. I took in a sharp breath and let out a whimper, forgetting about my hand just being surgically put back together.

Edward was at my side instantly, the tray at the foot of the bed. "Are you alright?" He took my hand in his, glancing over it with a frown. "The swelling should come down soon, but I'm getting ice to put on it." He stood, and before he could leave, I grabbed his wrist with my other hand, wincing as the IV tugged.

"Don't leave. Could you wait until I fall asleep again?" My voice sounded pathetic, but I didn't want him to leave the room again. I still haven't gotten time with him since his transformation completed. Again.

Edward smiled at me and leaned over, kissing me gently. "Of course." He stood and picked up the tray, placing it on my stomach. "The soups a little warm." He warned. I looked at the food stupidly. My left hand had an IV, that wouldn't let me stretch far, and my right hand was mending from the bone shattering blow I dealt Jasper, though he wasn't hurt at all. "Would you like some help?" Edward asked with a grin. I nodded gently and he picked up the spoon, letting the soup flow into it then blew on it a moment to cool it down. He moved the spoon to my lips and I opened my mouth, closing my lips around the warm liquid. "I wasn't sure if you wanted bread." He motioned toward it and looked back to me for my answer. I nodded and he tore off a piece, dipping it in the soup and bringing it back to my lips.

This carried on for another ten minutes, and by the time I ate my fill, I was so sleepy I felt ready to pass out at any moment. If it weren't for the knock on the door, I would have dosed off then.

"How you feeling Bella?" Jasper came in and shut the door behind him. I think I mumbled something but I'm not sure what it was. Jasper and Edward laughed softly. "Why don't I come back later, alright?" He patted my leg since he was by the foot of the bed. "Sleep well Bella." He said something to Edward too but I was asleep before I could tell what it was.

I woke up when I felt a tug on my wrist. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle pulling the needle from hand. I immediately felt my saliva sour and leaned over the bed, just before I threw up; Carlisle had a trashcan below me.

"I thought that might happen." He said with a grin. Once I sat up Carlisle patted my forehead with a wet cloth. He moved and got a large bandage. After placing a cotton ball where the needle had been, he sealed the bandage over it. "I'll be on my way so Edward can help you clean up." He looked at the monitors, made more mental notes, unplugged them and took the IV equipment and placed it in the closet. He smiled and walked out of the room. I didn't even realize Edward was beside me until I felt his hand against my forehead. I had been too busy glaring at the IV machine to notice.

I turned to look at him. "Do you feel weak?" Edward asked.

I took a mental test and noticed I could barely move my body. "Yes." I said softly. He moved his hand behind my shoulders, the other moving to the bend of my knees.

"Would you like a warm bath?" He asked softly. I nodded weakly, my stomach still roiling slightly. He brought me into the joined bathroom, the tub was already filled. He placed me on the covered toilet gently.

"Can you help me?" I asked. I didn't think I could pull my clothes myself since one hand was wrapped in a stiff gauze, the other hand a huge bandage to keep me from bleeding.

Edward knelt in front of me, sliding his hands under the sides of his shirt that I still wore from before the whole accident. He bent one of my arms and pulled it through the hole gently, then the other, then over my head. He lifted me with one arm, his arm covering my back and side as his hand held beneath my knees. As if he was only holding a small child with one arm instead of me. Edward grasped the edge of the shorts I had on and tugged one side down, switched me in his arms, and tugged down the other side, pulling my underwear down at the same time. Tossing my garments to the floor, Edward walked to the edge of the tub and bent, placing me in the water slowly, allowing my body to adjust to the relaxing heat. Once I was lying in the tub, he sat beside it, his hand tracing the lines of my collar bone.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. Although it seemed as if I heard that each moment I woke up, I didn't mind.

"Alright. I'm a little groggy."

"I could imagine." There was a silence, not necessarily awkward, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"What is it?" I tilted my head so I was looking at him.

"It's just so different right now. You still being human and fragile when I'm not. You sleep, I don't. It's so strange. I feel like I've lost a lot of time with you." He glanced at me, his eyes darting across my face, taking in my reaction. I could see sadness hidden deep within them. So deep, that if I hadn't been looking for that specific emotion I wouldn't have noticed it. "But I like getting to watch you sleep." He added with a grin. "Lean back." Edward said softly. He placed his hand behind my head and dipped my hair in the water. He got a shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hands, after lathering it; he rubbed my scalp softly, the suds dripping down my back. "There are more things I want to tell you, but it needs to wait until we're done in here." I glanced back up at him. His eyes were filled with excitement now. Excitement that I could tell he was trying to dull. He didn't tell me anything else; he just rinsed the shampoo from my hair and added the conditioner. "I suppose I have to wash your body too." Edward smirked at me and got a cloth. He put soap on it and watched the suds appear as he rubbed in the soap. He placed it on my back and rubbed gently along my spine, down once, then back up to my arms, careful not to get my wrapped hands wet. "I love you Bella." He whispered. Edward leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

I smiled at him. "I love you, too." No matter how many times I heard Edward say it, my stomach still fluttered every time he uttered those three words.

Once I was clean, Edward helped me stand. He kept a firm hold on me and grabbed the towel on the sink, wrapping it around my body. He picked me up to place me, once again, on the covered toilet.

He grabbed a brush from one of the drawers and walked back towards me. "I can do that, you don't have to." I was sure how since one hand was wrapped and the other bandaged.

"I want to do it." He said and came to stand behind me. He pulled the brush through my hair, working the knots out softly. Edward grabbed another towel and patted my hair until a lot of the water was soaked up. "I'll be right back." He was out of the bathroom and back before I could blink. "Clothes." He said simply as he pulled me to my stance. He kept one hand on my arm, holding me up, while the other dried off any excess water. He helped me put my clothes on then placed me back in bed. "Would you like to talk to Carlisle now or later?"

I studied his face again. I could tell Edward was anxious so I told him I would go ahead and speak to Carlisle. He left the room to get him, and was back within seconds, Carlisle at his side.

"You look better." Carlisle said with a smile. He came to one side of me, Edward on the other. They both sat and watched me a moment.

"What?" I asked after several more moments passed. Carlisle nodded to Edward and Edward laced his fingers with mine.

**A/N**

**Something I forgot in my first note is that I have a new story out, it is called **_**Worlds Apart**_**. I would just adore you to pieces if you read it and left me some reviews : ) You guys are amazing!!! So, send your reviews and I'll be getting you your sneak peeks! Love you guys!!!**


	29. The Good News

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! As promised, here is your chapter! It's a lot shorter than I intended **

**: ( I'm sorry about that. But I wanted to post for you guys before I went to the **_**New Moon**_ **midnight showing!!!! I'm so freaking excited! In case you didn't see from my last chapter, I have a new story out, **_**Worlds Apart**_**, and I would love for you guys to check it out! I owe a HUGELY ENORMOUS thank you to my new beta, ****Amor et** **Veritas!** **You are so awesome and you helped me so much! I can't thank you properly enough for your help!**

"We aren't completely positive, but everyone in the house has noticed how much stronger your blood is, how much stronger your scent is. Everyone has noticed the extra pounding of blood in your veins and we can't help but wonder….Bella, Carlisle would like to do another ultrasound. It's too early to be sure…A heartbeat can't be heard yet…" Edward was struggling with words. A mixture of fear and joy radiated off him in huge  
waves.

"Bella, we think you might have conceived." Carlisle finished bluntly. "With a normal doctor, this early in pregnancy, a fetus wouldn't be found. The baby would appear to be part of an organ, like a cyst or just a rigid bump, something along those lines. But seeing as how I'm not a normal doctor and I have an idea of what to look for, I would like to just run the test and see." Carlisle waited. I sat there. Edward froze. Both were waiting for a  
reaction from me.

"But you aren't sure? There's a large chance I'm not?" I asked quietly.

"There is a large chance that I may not even be able to see it yet. After all, you've only been human a little over a week. But I would still like to run the test." Carlisle gave me a  
reassuring smile. I glanced over to at Edward and he took my hand gently.

"You want me to." It wasn't a question, and I already knew the answer, but Edward nodded anyway.

"You will need an ultrasound soon anyway. If you aren't…" Edward stopped speaking. I knew why. If I hadn't gotten pregnant yet, it wouldn't  
ever happen.

I closed my eyes for a moment, hoping to keep the emotions I felt from my face. But of course Edward noticed. He squeezed my hand softly.

"All right," I mumbled. I knew that no matter what happened, all that I really needed had to have was Edward. I couldn't ever live my life without him and I knew, no matter what the results were, I would be all right. They both stood there motion less. "All right," I repeated.

"I'll get the machine," Carlisle said as he walked out.

"Bella, no matter what Carlisle says, I love you. Baby or no baby, that won't change." Edward tightened his hand around mine slightly and brushed his other hand through my drying hair.

"I know that," I said with a smile.

Carlisle walked back in, the machine rolling in front of him. He came to stand at mythe side of me and began plugging in the machinery.

"Lift your shirt, please, Bella," Carlisle said as he started typing things on the small keyboard. I moved my hands to the bottom of my shirt and as I started grasping for the hem, I let out a huff. I couldn't curl my fingers around the end of my shirt with all the bandages I had. Edward gave me a humored smile, and pulled the shirt up, and rested it just under my breasts. He took my less injured hand again and laced his fingers with mine; his other hand was tapping his leg. Carlisle looked between us and grinned. "It will be fine." He motioned to the hand Edward was tapping on his leg.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled and started chewing on his lip. Carlisle let out a small chuckled before grabbing the bottle of jelly.

"This will be cold," he warned before he squirted a generous amount onto my stomach. I sucked in a breath as it hit, a chill shooting up my spine. "Just a moment more and it will heat up," he said as he pushed the sensor on my stomach next. Another chill hit me, and as quickly as it came, it went away as the jelly started heating from my skin. He used the sensor to spread the gel around my belly until he got a clear view, "All right then," he murmured.

As I glanced back slightly to so I could see the monitor, Edward leaned over me to get a closer look. Carlisle and Edward did their share of "hmm-ing" and "uh-huh-ing" as the monitor showed different pictures.

"Can you see anything?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm going to have to press a little harder, just to get a clearer view, so, this might be a little uncomfortable for a minute."

Edward sat back down when he heard what Carlisle said and started smoothing my hair back. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile at how Edward catered to me.

I felt Carlisle apply more pressure and my face scrunched. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. He moved the sensory around, close to my ribs and pointed down, down to my hips and pointed up, over to my sides and pointed in, and many in between those. When Carlisle pushed the sensor to my ribs again, but under them this time, with the same angle as before, it actually did hurt. It wasn't unbearable by any means, but I wanted it to stop. I sucked in a breath and Edward moved closer to me, his eyes roaming over me swiftly to check if I had somehow hurt myself.

"I'm fine," I cut Edward off as his mouth opened to ask if I was all right.

"Done," Carlisle said as he pulled the sensor away, and handed Edward a towel. "One moment." Carlisle gave a small smile then walked out the door.

I looked back at Edward and he shrugged. He pulled his hand from mine and leaned forward, using the towel to wipe the gel away.

"Did you notice anything?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky from nerves.

Before Edward could respond, the door opened and Carlisle returned to the room. He automatically had Edward's and my attention; we were both still and silent, awaiting his response.

Carlisle walked to the side of the bed, opposite Edward, and sat in the chair he left there. "I talked to Carano, and it appears that after Edward was transformed into a human, after the first initial day of getting his bodily functions back to normal, he was more fertile that day than any other day. Apparently, that is the day you conceived. Exactly eight days ago." Carlisle grinned widely, his sparkly white teeth showing.

"I am?" My voice was the smallest of whisper. "I really am?"

Carlisle nodded and his smile widened.

"Bella." Edward's voice was just as quiet as mine, a disbelieving tone to his voice. His eyes met mine and I could see the excitement in them. He broke out into a huge grin. It hit me and I started crying immediately. I couldn't stop;

the emotions took over and I couldn't seem to hold them back. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me to him, his fingers running through my hair. "Bella, I love you. I love you so much." He placed kisses along my face until he reached my lips. He forced his mouth to mine, his kiss full of the many things, I'm sure, he wished he could say but couldn't find the words for.

"Congratulations." Carlisle said, his smile was beaming, and as Edward pulled back to look at me I could see his eyes alight and dancing with excitement. "I'll give you two a moment." Carlisle stood after kissing my forehead and patting Edward on the shoulder.

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment, our smiles not slipping an inch, even though my tears were still trailing silently. He leaned forward, running his fingers across the wet lines, wiping them away. His hands moved from my cheeks, to my neck, across my chest, and he cupped my stomach gently. His eyes met mine and I could still see his own tears glistening, but never falling.

"Bella, I…" Edward started, but it seemed he couldn't speak. "I don't even know what to say," he was looking in my eyes but his hands were tracing my stomach. "I just…Wow," he let out a small laugh and looked towards his hands. "It's so amazing," he whispered. Again, another sound, almost a sigh but still a laugh, escaped his lips.

I still couldn't speak at all; I was in shock. This happening was beyond a miracle. I knew how many people out there want what we shouldn't have been able to have. This was _beyond_ a miracle. And I could not be more thankful.

**A/N**

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to make tomorrows even longer! Don't forget to send in those amazing reviews you guys leave me! Thank you all so much for all of your support, you are all the best!**


	30. All I'll Ever Need

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! A huge thank you to my awesome beta M! You are great : ) She works really hard at correcting my chapters because of my crazy grammar and punctuation flaws, so thank you! This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I'm sorry. I just got stuck for some reason so I figured instead of me trying to figure out what the heck I was going to write, I thought you guys deserved the chance to go ahead a read what I've had. Enjoy! **

After everything that happened yesterday, I was exhausted. I fell asleep only a few minutes after Carlisle left the room when he told us our exciting news.

Edward's eyes were looking down to my own when mine fluttered open. He pulled back and gave me a huge grin that I couldn't help but return.

"Good morning," Edward whispered against my skin as he placed soft kisses along my jaw and throat.

"Morning," I mumbled back.

"Bella, if there was such a thing as being more than in love, I would be." Edward sat up and placed his hands on my stomach, tracing circles. "I never thought there was anything that could make me love you more than I already do, but each day I'm surprised to find myself falling deeper than before. Today is no exception." He bent, his lips brushing softly against my stomach, then to my own lips. "I love you, Bella, with every ounce of my being."

"Bella!" Alice bounced into the room, immediately flinging herself around Edward and toward me. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! I knew it would happen, even though I couldn't see it. Oh Bella, you are going to be gorgeous with a pregnant belly. I bet you're hungry aren't you? Do you want me to get something? Anything sound good? Do you have to use the bathroom? Pregnant women tend to use the bathroom every hour or something like that don't they? I can take you if you need help. Here, let me sit you up. Bella, you are positively glowing! Just look at her Edward, she looks beautiful!" She was about to say more but Edward cut her off.

"Alice, let Bella breathe," he said with a chuckle. Alice grinned wider and pulled me into a sitting position. "I'm sure you are hungry, you haven't eaten in a while." I nodded. "I'll bring something for you."

The rest of the week, and the next, passed quickly. Carlisle was constantly running tests to monitor the baby and he was always drawing blood to check to make sure I remained healthy enough to carry the child to term.

I couldn't help but notice the looks I received from Rosalie, she was always watching me, it seemed. I was starting to get uncomfortable with it.

"No matter where I go when we are at that house Rosalie is following me,." I complained to Edward when Carlisle let us go back to our home.

"Maybe she is just watching over you," Edward said as he fixed me some eggs for breakfast.

"Maybe." In all honesty, that might have been true. When Rosalie was changed, she took to me more than Carlisle or Esme. Until Emmett, she and I were inseparable. "It's just…strange."

Edward placed the plate of eggs in front of me and moved around the counter to stand beside me.

"She just cares about you Bella. We all do," he pressed his lips to my forehead then sat on the stool beside mine. "What would you like to do today?"

"I think Alice wants to go shopping." I frowned and Edward chuckled.

"Our baby won't even be here for another eight months and one week and she is already buying enough things to fill more than four nurseries," I felt my heart flutter when Edward said 'our baby'. Hearing the words aloud made things so much more real. "I can hardly wait," he whispered as he placed a hand on my stomach. I wasn't even showing yet, but everyone, especially Edward, was constantly touching my belly. "This will be the most spoiled child in history. What with Alice buying so much and Rosalie already being so protective. I know Emmett and Jasper will be, too. Carlisle and Esme will probably be the best grandparents any child would ever have,"

"And you will be the greatest father any child could have.," Edward's eyes seemed to sparkle at my words. "It's true."

Carlisle and Esme decided it would soon be the time to move again, very soon. Esme already called the school and had all of our transcripts and other documents mailed to a fake school address that was actually delivered to a post office box

. Since we hadn't been back in a very long time, they didn't seem to really care so the transition was completed without a fuss.

The next few weeks after that passed uneventfully. Carlisle would take blood samples to test and make sure I was staying healthy after so long of my being human. He would also do an ultrasound, just to be safe, about once a week. So far, there hadn't been any complications and the baby seemed to be healthy.

Everyone, especially Edward, was excited at the beginning of each morning to see how, very slightly, bigger my stomach would be. I still haven't even noticed the smallest of bumps yet.

"Ready to sleep?" Edward opened the door to our bedroom and walked inside. We had spent the past week at our home since we would have to stay with the others when it was closer to time for the baby's due date.

I nodded softly and Edward came to lie beside me on the bed. "You don't have to stay." Since Edward was changed back, he had been staying with me while I slept, just lying beside me until I woke the next morning.

"I want to," he turned on his side; one arm beneath my head, the other was around my waist, his hand on my stomach drawing circles. "Bella." Edward shot up, his eyes glued to my stomach.

"What?" I started to sit up but he placed a hand on my shoulder and beamed at me.

"The baby…its heartbeat…it just started," his eyes locked on mine, they were wide with wonder and excitement. "I heard the heartbeat," Edward's lips were suddenly on mine. He had me pressed gently into the bed, his body hovering over mine. "I love you," he whispered after kissing my jaw. "I love you," another whisper after a soft kiss to my collarbone. "I love you," his lips went to my chest, where my heart is. "I love you," his voice silkier than before, softer, as he pressed a kiss to my stomach. "Bella, I can't…I don't even know how to explain. Before, with the idea that you had carried my child…it was more than I could imagine. But now… Now it means even more. This child is alive, it's growing everyday. I see it. I can watch you and see how much you've changed, how much the baby has changed. And I loved you before Bella; I'll never be able to explain how much. But seeing you grow with my child, witnessing the way you change makes you even more beautiful and I can't even tell you how much more I've fallen in love with you. You are radiant. I can see how happy you are and that is so exhilarating to me," his fingers were circling my stomach with soft, gentle caresses. "Being a father wasn't something I was aware that I wanted until you told me you gave that up to be with me. From that day on, it was constantly on my mind. But it's real. Right now, this is real. I already love this baby because it is the single most exceptional thing you could ever give me. There is nothing that could ever amount to this, to all these moments we have now and what we have yet to share. I've always known you gave me life Isabella. But this," he gripped my stomach gently. "_This_ is a part of your life that you have given so willingly because of how much it meant to you and knowing how deeply I craved it." he took a deep breath, sorting his thoughts. "My only problem now is trying to sort out how I will ever be able to give back to you what you have given me."

"You owe me nothing, because you gave me everything. You have been willing to give your life for anything I've wanted since I met you. That is more than enough. More than I could ever ask for. You loving me is all I need Edward. All I've ever needed."

**A/N**

**So, I'm a butthead because I didn't make this longer like I wanted : ( I'm sorry. But with the time spans, we are going to jump a month in the next update. So be prepared for that. Yay for cheesy love lines. Hope you all didn't think they were to silly or stupid. It made me nervous but I think it's something that would really be said. I have a new story out, "Worlds Apart". If you haven't read it, check it out, you might just like it! Also, I have a blog that I'm dedicating to my FF stories. The link is(without spaces) http:// jamieleam . blogspot . com **

**I'll be posting sneak peeks that you won't receive through the review replies, I'll post songs that inspired me, pictures that might be needed through certain chapters, FF recommendations, and other random things I come up with. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Love you guys!**


	31. Proof

**A/N**

**Bella is 10 weeks pregnant in this chapter, I've posted a picture on my blog (link will be at bottom A/N) that gives you an idea about how big the baby is. Creepy picture, but oh well. Mature content ahead. If you don't like sugary but sour lemons...then that makes me sad : ( But watch out for it. Also, I**** give my many apologies for taking so long to update, I'm hoping that since my life has settled a little that I'll be frequently writing which means more updates!**

My eyes flew open and I leaned over the bed not a moment too soon. Edward was beside me instantly, gently pulling my hair into one of his hands as the other ran soothing lines across my back.

There hadn't been a difference in the way I'd been feeling felt for several weeks. But exactly thirteen days since the first day in January, I noticed the sudden change. It wasn't just morning sickness. It was all-day sickness, and it was awful.

I had begun to believe that I wouldn't get sick at all, but of course, within the hour of that thought was when it began. It was close to the end of February, which meant I was almost three months pregnant. I asked Carlisle how long this would last and he said some women "never even get sick. Some stay sick throughout the entire pregnancy and some just for half the time." Basically, he didn't know.

If I wasn't throwing up, as if that wasn't enough, I was either crying, sleeping, or being forced to eat something by Edward. I had known women got exceptionally more emotional during pregnancy, but I didn't know that it was quite this way. I would get so frustrated, and then afterward, I would get frustrated with myself for being frustrated to begin with, and then I would cry because I was so exhausted, and then I would get mad that I was crying, after which I would laugh because I knew I was being dramatic, and that landed me right back to being frustrated that I was being so hormonal. Carlisle would grin, Edward would look lost, and Emmett often teased me, and all of those led me, again, to being frustrated or crying. Then I would be exhausted and go to sleep.

That was why I stayed in the bedroom most of the time. Edward didn't complain, but I knew he didn't like me spending almost every minute in here. Which was where I was at right now, throwing up into the garbage can directly beside my pillow.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked softly into my ear. His voice made me relax slightly, allowing my stomach to calm.

"Washcloth?" My voice was rough, thick with sleep from the nap I had been taking, and with the exhaustion of waking too soon.

He was back before I even felt the bed move from him standing, and had the cloth pressed against the back of my neck. I relaxed my head on the side of the bed for a moment, lifting too quickly would no doubt make me dizzy. Slowly, I rose up and he handed me the warm cloth in his hand. I wiped my face and mouth after I was sure I wouldn't get sick again and then stood to my feet. My legs were weak and slightly shaky. Edward must have noticed because he was gripping my arm the next moment. He wrapped his arm around my waist, careful not to put too much pressure on my stomach.

Edward helped me to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. Deciding it was too late to go back to sleep, we started down the stairs. Slowly. I hadn't felt this fragile in many, many years.

I got to the couch and Edward lowered me gently. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"_Anchor_ _Man_." Jasper let out a laugh from the kitchen. The memories it brought back made me smile.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked as Emmett walked to the living room with him.

"Of course not." I scooted to the edge of the couch to make room while Edward popped in the disk and sat beside me, his hand resting on my stomach softly.

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until Edward was placing me under the sheets of our temporary bed.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep," Edward whispered softly. I tightened my hand on his arm as he pulled away. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he turned to his side and pulled me to him. "Moments like this make me wish I could sleep again," his voice was barely audible, and I wouldn't have heard him if his lips weren't beside my ear.

An idea formed in my head and I asked him to lie back. Edward and I switched positions, me on my side with him in the curve of my body. "Close your eyes," I whispered, pressing my lips behind his ear. Taking a deep breath, I softly hummed the beginning notes to the song. I continued through the first two versus but sang the chorus quietly. "I will sing you morning lullabies; you are beautiful and peaceful this way. I know you have to close your eyes on everyone, let me help you, I'll sing you to sleep with morning lullabies,"

I traced the line of his jaw, running my fingers across his eyebrows and down his nose to his lips. They parted, his breath coming out slowly. I continued with my song, "Let me lie in the curve of your body tonight and I will hear you tumble into sleep," my fingers traveled down his neck slowly, running across his collarbone as I continued singing until the last words were spoken in the barest of whisper.

If I hadn't known better, I would have thought Edward was sleeping as I watched him. I moved my hands to his hair letting the silk slide through my fingers. A sort of purring sound came from him as he nuzzled into my hands, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"This is the most peaceful I've felt since I was able to hold you while I slept," he said quietly, neither of us wanting to break this moment. "Thank you, that was beautiful," his head pressed into my chest, his breath fanning across my skin. "I love you, Isabella."

The corners of my lips turned up. "I love you, too." I kept up my motions for a few minutes until he pulled my hands away.

"Your turn. Lie back," I did as asked, my body instantly relaxing further when I felt Edward's fingertips scratch my scalp softly. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better,"

"Good. Although I hate seeing you sick, I can't deny what it does to me to see how much your stomach grows each day. Even when you're sick, you glow. You're so radiant, and beyond beautiful, Bella."

~*~

"I have the perfect idea!" Startled, I sat up quickly, too quickly, and immediately leaned over the side of the bed, ridding myself of the midnight snack Edward had brought me. I heard him growl low in his chest. As if she didn't notice either of us, she continued. "Let's go to a baby birthing class! They teach you about child birth, how to prepare properly, what to expect, and they even give you a mechanical baby."

"Not now, Alice," Edward told her. He moved until he was beside me, pulling my hair into one hand, the other rubbing my back. The usual.

"Please? It will be so much fun! All of us can get one of the dolls to practice with."

"We can talk about it later." From the sound of his voice though, we wouldn't be talking about it at all.

"Fine," Alice pouted and walked out the door.

Without having to ask this time, Edward got a warm cloth and placed it against my neck. All of this was beginning to feel like a daily ritual.

The knock on the door brought me out of my musings. "Come in," Edward called, not taking his eyes from me.

Carlisle walked in, machine rolling behind him and a smile on his face. "How are you feeling, Bella?" I turned to look at him, my eyes watering, my cheeks warm and flushed, my mouth hanging open with the desire to vomit again. He just grinned. I felt my blood boil at that. Just as I was about to snap at him, Edward clasped my hand and rubbed his thumb in circles over my palm, instantly calming me. "Well, this won't take long, and then I'll let you get back to your rest."

He pulled up a seat beside me, moving the garbage can on the other side of me. I lifted my shirt and Edward gave a dazzling smile. If I were to walk by someone on the street, they would just think I had gained a few extra pounds. But to everyone here, they knew what caused the slight pooch in my stomach. And Edward was more than thrilled. He clasped my hand and watched my face as the goo was spread on my stomach. I felt the sensor push against my skin and heard Carlisle typing in a few things on the keyboard while clicking the button to take pictures.

"Almost into your second trimester Bella. Just two more weeks. I suspect the nausea and vomiting, as well as the fatigue, will slow or stop altogether." He didn't take his eyes from the screen as he spoke. "I'm sure you've already experienced some slight tenderness in your breasts, that's normal. More tenderness will also be normal the further along you are. And you will have to frequently use the bathroom. More so than you already have been doing. That's normal as well. Eventually, as the baby grows and because there isn't much room, it tends to put pressure on the bladder, as well as other organs. That can be easily fixed if the sensation is uncomfortable. All you have to do is, when the baby gets bigger, gently push on your stomach either up or down, forcing the baby to relocate limbs or lie in another direction. Completely harmless," he paused for a moment, clicked the button for another picture and turned the screen to face Edward and me. I stared at the screen a moment, processing what I was seeing. The little, almost tadpole like, baby with tiny arms and legs was wriggling about and the screen was pulsing with each beat of the mini heart inside its too small body. "Everything looks perfect," Carlisle smiled at Edward and me but I was still looking at the screen. "In about eight to ten more weeks I should be able to tell you the gender, if you would like me to, of course." He looked to us both, apparently Edward nodded because Carlisle stood and handed him a towel as he turned off the machine and cleaned the sensor. "One more thing, the baby will be growing more quickly with each week that passes, which means you will start showing a lot more from here on out until the birth." After unplugging the machine, he smiled and walked out the door.

My eyes were still stuck on the spot where the machine had been, the tears that had burned my eyes spilled over and onto my cheeks. "Bella, love? Are you feeling nauseous?" I shook my head. Edward leaned over and his eyes widened. "Are you alright? Bella, what's wrong? Do I need to get Carlisle?"

Before he could continue asking question, I forced my lips to his. I turned to face him and locked my fingers in his hair, his hands automatically grasping my waist.

"I love you, Edward," I kissed him again, my lips crushing against his. "I love you so much," I felt the dampness from my cheeks transfer to his own.

"Slow down, love," Edward whispered as I climbed into his lap, still facing him. My legs wrapped around his torso as his legs moved out straight in front of him. I mumbled a 'no' and Edward's lips lifted slightly, not breaking the kiss. "We have plenty of time. There is no reason to rush," He bent his head and licked a line from my collarbone to my ear where he whispered, "I need to be gentle with you, but if you continue like this it will be very difficult for me." Hearing him say that made me want to rush more, but I took his words seriously and leaned back, resting my hands against his thighs. He looked down to my stomach that was arched towards him and ran his fingers in wide circles from my bellybutton until he reached just under my breasts and just above the lining of my shorts. "I keep thinking I'll wake up. That, even though I can't sleep, this is all a dream and not even you will be real…it scares me Bella." I looked at his face a moment, seeing his eyes search mine. I leaned up and pulled him to me, clinging to him as if he were the only thing holding me here, keeping me with him. I wasn't sure what to say, words didn't seem strong enough. Edward held me as tightly as he could without fear of hurting me. "I love this baby, Bella, never doubt that. But you, _you_ are my reason to exist. Without you, this baby wouldn't be here now. Without you, this wouldn't be possible. And with you, I could give up anything, _any_thing, as long as I knew you would still love me and I could still have you. I've already gone through so much, but the time I thought I had lost you…Bella that was more than I could bear. I was existing without living. I was alive, but felt nothing but pain. I was shattered. The only light I had was the hope that I would finally find you. I did. And this baby is more than I could have imagined asking for. You were it for me. I finally had you back, and I didn't dare ask for more because I couldn't chance losing you. But now I have you and our baby. It seems too perfect to be real," he kissed me softly, his lips forming around mine. "Please let this be real," he murmured as his lips moved behind my ear as his hands fisted the bottom of my shirt. I lifted my arms as he pulled the fabric away, letting it drop to the floor, exposing my bare chest.

His arms moved, one around my neck, his fingers sliding into my hair, as his other arm wound around my waist. Edward leaned forward, placing me on the bed gently, both of his legs on the opposite side of me. He pulled himself away, tugging his legs from the sheets until they were underneath him, supporting his weight. He placed a kiss on my chest, dragging his lips to my stomach until he reached my shorts. He sat back up and locked eyes with me. Edward's fingers slid beneath the elastic and tugged them down, pulling my underwear with the shorts. I heard the "woosh" as they hit the floor.

Edward moved his way up my body slowly, his hands dragging, his lips placing kisses as soft as velvet along my skin. I felt worshiped, adored. That feeling intensified as he looked up at me until he was level with me. The strength of his gaze made me close my eyes for a moment to take it all in. When I looked at him again, he was leaning on his side, that one hand still laced into my hair, the other running across my neck and collarbone, his eyes concentrating on me.

I turned to face him, pushing him to his back. I repeated his actions, lifting his shirt and tossing it to the floor, tugging his jeans and underwear from his body, and moving my way up, kissing gently, until we were level once more.

"I am so in love with you, Edward." I scoffed lightly at how minor the words were, how they didn't express the true depth of what I felt for him. But they were all I had at the moment. Edward's lips lifted, his smile showing me he understood my inner musings as well.

"And _I_ am so in love with _you._ More than I could possibly explain to you."

Edward rolled until he was above me again, his eyes never leaving mine. I have always wanted to give myself to Edward in every way I could, but right now, it felt as if it held a different meaning, as if it were more powerful and significant than ever before. As if I were trying to give every single fragment of love, passion, adoration, feeling, and soul that I possessed.

I could see in the way he looked at me that he felt that too. He kissed me desperately, softly, forcefully, yet gently. He was trying to show me without the words we couldn't find just how much he loved me. And I was trying to do the same. I felt him shift and I gasped as he pressed into me, not yet entering me but letting me feel him. Sudden emotion filled me as he pushed slowly inside. He stopped for a moment, letting me adjust, and then pushed again until he was fully sheathed. Edward's eyes fluttered and he dropped his forehead to mine, his gaze not leaving my own. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice deep and thick. His body was still as he waited for me to respond, but I could tell it took a lot of control. I gave a breathy "yes" and he pulled back slightly only to push further in. "God, Bella," Edward gasped.

He wasn't rushing, but his movements were desperate, begging me to understand how much I meant to him as I begged him for the same.

"Please," I groaned, not sure what I was asking for. I clung to him, moving with him, and aching to be closer. I moaned when he hit a particular spot that made me push against him reflexively. "Edward," my voice was a quiet whisper, a pleading cry.

Edward propped himself on his hands, removing them from my waist, and locked his elbows as he placed them back on either side of my head. He tilted his hips up and thrust forward again, causing me to cry out and him to tense.

"Bella, I…" he mumbled, his eyes closed tight as he moved. I brought my hips up forcefully and his eyes flew open as his breath hitched. He rested himself on his elbow, his hand clasped around my neck as the other dropped to my waist once more. "You're so beautiful, Bella. So absolutely breathtaking," The hand gripping my waist pulled me against him as he thrust and my body shattered. I felt myself tense around him as I shook, not a few moments later Edward gasped my name and his body stilled after one last thrust and a rush of heat ran through me as he filled me. He pulled me against his chest and rolled until I was above him, my head on his chest, our bodies still joined. I felt Edward's fingers run down my spine and up again, moving softly as my body cooled slowly and my breathing returned to normal. "You're perfect." Edward whispered into my hair as he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead. I was slowly being coaxed into sleep while Edward rubbed me gently. I would have drifted off if Edward hadn't whispered, "I didn't hurt you, did I? I couldn't live with myself if I ever did Bella. I've hurt you enough."

I lifted my head and gazed into his eyes so he could see the honesty in my own. "I'm incredible."

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost as if he were afraid I was lying.

"Completely sure. I can't describe to you how that felt. You were more than amazing Edward. Indescribable. And it was the closest I've ever felt to you, I would never trade that moment for anything."

The smile that lit his face was breathtaking and I couldn't help but take a deep breath.

"I love you, Bella."

"You have no idea." I murmured as his lips met mine softly.

~*~

"Please, Bella? Please!" Alice pouted slightly, her bottom lip trembling. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly, not believing I was agreeing.

"Fine," I grumbled. Jasper laughed and I knew immediately he had helped influence my decision. I glared at him, but he just shrugged.

"I already signed us all up for class and guess what? We start tomorrow at seven a.m."

I looked over at the clock and realized I only had ten hours until that time arrived. I let out another sigh and stood carefully. Edward was beside me instantly, arm around my waist and a frown tugging at his lips.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his voice barely registering in my ear. "I don't want you to do something you won't enjoy." I gave a shrug.

"May not be too bad. Besides, it might be good for us all." I could just imagine how Emmett would handle a child. "Yeah, definitely not a bad idea."

~*~

I was not in the least bit surprised when Alice burst into the room to wake me. Of course with her frightening me I jolted straight up, which in turn resulted in me leaning over the bed towards the garbage can as Edward growled.

"Good, you're up. Hurry and get dressed, we leave in forty-five minutes." She turned and walked out of the room as if I weren't gagging repeatedly and as if Edward wasn't in the room at all.

As our morning ritual continued, with Edward rubbing my back then retrieving the warm cloth for me, I found myself dressed and standing in the entryway with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

Edward and I drove separately so that if I needed to throw up again, he could pull over without hearing the entire car complain.

I was proud when I didn't have to ask him to stop for me, but I was feeling rather queasy as we pulled up and he helped me out of the car.

"Do we need to go back?" he asked rather hopefully.

"I'm fine." I grumbled and headed towards the door. We all walked in, glancing around the building and following some signs to registration.

"Good mor…" I looked up to see a woman standing behind a counter, staring with her mouth agape. "Forgive me," she cleared her throat and continued. "You must be the Cullen's." After an affirmative, she directed us, "Right this way please."

She moved from her seat and walked to the door that led out to the hall we occupied. She ushered us to a private room and had us situate ourselves on the floor as she assured us the 'teacher' would be with us momentarily.

There were three mats on the floor with three pillows on top. Alice, Rose and I sat on them as Jasper, Emmett and Edward sat before us.

"Hello. My name is Shasta and I'll be the midwife organizing this class for you." I had to give her credit for not pausing or gaping like the other woman had. Professional. "I understand that you all wanted a private class, as some do, and it will allow me more time with each of you. Now, today we will start with basic, proper, breathing," Shasta stood in the front of the room. "Men, your job will be to calm and relax the woman, soothe her and breathe with her," she walked towards us in slow, calculated steps. "Breathe in," everyone, including Shasta, took a deep breath. "And breathe out," we repeated this a few times, Emmett rolling his eyes while Rose glared at him. "Now I'd like to hear each of your names and please whisper, we're trying to keep a relaxing mood." She pointed at Rose and she stated "Rosalie." as asked. After each of us gave our names she came and sat beside me. "You are the mother to be, correct?" I nodded. "What we are going to do, and the others will join, is ask any questions, name any fears, absolutely anything that has to do with the baby and its birth. Go on."

I thought for a moment, letting the questions and fears run through my mind. "I'm scared of everything, of not being good enough, of the pain, all the complications that could happen, not knowing what to do or how to do it. I'm afraid that I'll do everything wrong, I'm afraid our baby won't love me. I'm scared of needles and I'm terrified of having one shoved into my spine," I heard a few laughs but I noticed Edward's eyes were especially soft and gleaming as if he wanted to tear up. "Most of all, I'm just…scared."

The midwife glanced between Edward and I. "You're the father?" Edward nodded. "What do you think of what she said?"

"I think she's crazy," Emmett snorted but Edward ignored it and continued as if he weren't interrupted. "Bella, you will be amazing. Our child will adore you and _of course_ you're good enough, you're more than that. You're beautiful and so much more than I could ever ask for so I _know_ that the baby will fall in love with you as much as I have. I know we will mess up sometimes and that we won't always get everything right, but I'll be right beside you the whole way, making sure that you and the baby know exactly how much I love you every single day and that no matter what happens that won't change. And as for the needle in your spine," he smiled, "We can come up with something else." I didn't notice I was crying until Edward was wiping the tears from my checks. "I love you, Bella." He pressed his lips to mine briefly and sat back again, his thumbs still stroking beneath my eyes.

"And that is how I know you will make it," the midwife said softly, a smile touching her lips. "If every woman that came in here for my class had a father to their child like you have..." She shook her head sadly. "Well…I guess I would be having a lot more classes." She smiled, but I could see a hint of sadness to her eyes as she looked away from Edward and me. "At the end of this week, you will receive the doll. Until then, we will be going over how your body will change from now until birth, the birthing process and correct breathing techniques to ease pain, changing diapers, feeding, burping, bathing and so on. Now, do any of you have any questions?" She glanced from Alice and, Jasper to, Rose, and Emmett. Emmett's hand rose. "Yes?"

"Her hormones are crazy right now. Does that last throughout the entire pregnancy?" Rose glared at him, but Shasta smiled.

"Yes, it lasts the entire time for the average woman. Sometimes, after the birth, it can be worse and symptoms of Post Pregnancy Depression can occur. Also, stress from lack of sleep and proper rest can increase symptoms, but it is easily medicated." She looked to the rest of us and nodded when Alice's hand flew up.

"When can the baby hear through the womb?"

"It's different for all women and depends on how rapidly the baby develops, but usually around eighteen weeks is when the baby starts to hear the sounds that filter in."

After a few more questions, we said our goodbyes and drove home. I was immediately starting for the bed when Edward pulled me into the kitchen claiming that I needed something first. I ate a sandwich and was more than grumpy by the time he was resting beside me with the sheets pulled up and his arm around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the silent room. I felt Edward shift and I looked over my shoulder to see him propped up on his elbow and looking down at me.

"What for?"

I sighed and rolled over. "I'm always so emotional. I don't mean to be, but everything bothers me in some way or it makes me gag. It's so frustrating and I just hate being so upset all the time." My voice cracked and Edward pulled me into his chest as I started to cry.

"Shh, it's all right. Bella."

"No, it's not," I whined. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." Edward chuckled and pulled me onto his chest.

"Bella, I promise, it is perfectly fine. If you need to get mad, get mad, if you need to cry then cry. I understand this happens and it is not going to make me love you less."

"Promise?" I murmured against his chest. He pulled me up until I was level with him.

"Is that what this is about? You think I love you less because you're emotional?"

"No…"

"It is, isn't it?" He looked in my eyes for confirmationconformation. "Bella, that is ridiculous. I love you so much that it hurts. I could never _not_ love you or not want you. I've wanted you since the moment I met you and I've loved you every moment after that. If anything, I love you all the more for being emotional because it is just more evidence of what our love has created," his hand rested on my stomach. "It is all more proof. And I'll gladly accept any and all emotional moments that come with it, and anything else, too."

I cried until I exhausted myself so much I fell asleep. I cried not for fear of losing Edward, but for all the love he had for me and what I was now carrying as proof of that. Our baby.

**A/N**

**Yes, there were cheesy moments in there. Sorry. I'm just a hopeless romantic at heart and I can't help it sometimes. I want you all to know how amazing my beta M is! I am so thankful for her, she rocks. Also, I'm not a doctor, midwife, or any other baby delivering type doctor, nor do I claim to be. I do research on this, but please don't take it as medical advice or any of that. I've had nursing classes, but Lord help whoever took my advice on delivering a baby. I'd hope they had A LOT of pain tolerance.**

**Here is the link to my blog, come check it out! ( http://** **jamieleam** **.** **blogspot** **.** **com/ ) Minus the spaces of course. Love you all!**


End file.
